Ghost Flowers
by patterns-at-dusk
Summary: The war Madara has waged against Konoha has started, Sasuke is becoming more corrupt with hatred and vengeance everyday, and Naruto is keeping a secret from him that could change everything. SasuFemNaru
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first Naruto story:) the time placement happens after anything concerning chapter 450 and up. So if you watch Naruto Shippunden in English, or in Japanese with subtitles, your really behind the time plot of this story. All Manga can be found a . . c o m. There Manga is updated by chapters almost weekly :) So I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters created and trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto in the Naruto universe. They belong to their respected owners. I am not making any money off of this story. I do, however, own the plot of this story and Ryoku Uchiha. Please do not use him or any of the written work as shown below without my written permission. ****All the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter are written and produced by OTEP. They are not my own.**

**Warnings: Violence, coarse language, suggestive themes, dark themes, genderswitch, SasuFemNaru, major spoilers**

_**Paragraphs in italics**_**- flash backs, dreams, and thoughts  
normal- present**

**Enjoy : )**

* * *

_And he's a killer, he's a keeper_

_Am I blurry, in your vision?  
Was I just, a poor decision?  
Cut me open, with precision  
And we'll finger, the incision  
Tell me, what have I done?_

_To watch you lose, Control_

**Ghost Flowers**

**Prologue: Past Mistakes that Come to Haunt us**

.

.

War was created by the ambitious, those whose anger would never be contained and those whom were egotistical; not able to understand the price of death and the sacred sanctity of human life. It was something that caused pain, strife, and suffering; something that not only destroyed lives at an instant, but would eradicate them for all eternity.

Madara loved war. He was an egotistically ambitious man who's first and only concern were his desires. Suffering was part of the world, so what difference would it make to concentrate the worlds suffering at a certain point in time?

The youngest survivor of the Uchiha clan himself would feel tremors of pleasure run through his system at the very thought of the cleansing he would be doing; to terminate those parasites in Konoha and clearing the Uchiha name. His desires would finally be fulfilled…

Even if it meant letting go of his own sanity.

His family would be avenged – it was the last thing he accomplished in this god forsaken world.

Of course, the Fourth Shinobi War had already started, but this was just the beginning; a little test to see how strong the allies really were. It was a test of their defense that if won to their favour, would shatter the weak and be rid of the vast numbers. Then, in two weeks when he and Taka would go out to battle, Konoha would be crushed.

He would finally be free.

Of course, that didn't mean he would be _truly_ free. He was haunted. Every night he'd dream of Itachi, his dead family, that snake Orochimaru and sometimes… the dobe. That stupid blonde idiot not only had to chase after him in reality, but she had to visit him in his dreams as well.

However whenever she would come to plague his mind, the dreams were always the same. A memory that would play over and over and over in his head. A memory from the very week before he had left for power. The week that those two young shinobi, so full of valour, passion, a rage had taken each other's virginity.

* * *

_Bodies touched, breath was traded, and the heat in the room sky rocketed in seconds. The covers and remains of clothing were scattered around the room as hormones reached their high. Her ocean blue eyes were clouded with a lust that darkened them, more beautiful and stunning than anything he had ever seen before._

_His eyes were swirling with blood red, using the Kekkai Genkai to his advantage making everyone of her moans hoarser, her breaths deeper, and her screams louder. Each thrust was plunged deeper then the one before, making her cry in ecstasy._

_When they had finished, basking in the after glow, she lay on his chest, panting softly. In return, he kept an arm around her waist possessively; leaving a wet, open mouthed kiss on one of the many scars he had graced her with just moments ago._

"_Will it always be like this?" she asked slowly and quietly, is if the very question were taboo. Sighing deeply, he leaned back into the large pillow, now obsidian orbs observing her lazily with curiosity._

"_I don't know. Do want it to be like this?" _

_She nodded, "I do."_

_The curse mark on the back of his neck began to burn, as it usually did at night, but he wouldn't let it bother him in his moment with her. _

"_Sasuke what would you say if I loved you?" _

_He became tense, hands fisted in her hair as his mind struggled with the thought. He had deep feelings for her, intense feelings as a matter of fact. She was his best friend, but was it love?_

"_I would say that you're being stupid."_

_She frowned, mumbling out loud, "you're such a teme," with pain in her voice, although she struggled to keep it hidden._

"_Hn, just sleep dobe."_

_Even though she tried and failed too sleep, she noticed that his arm had never once left her waist, despite his cold and predictable reaction. _

_Smiling against the pale expanse of skin, the blonde left a small kiss on his chest. _

_He might not 'love her,' but care for her he did._

_A week later he had proven exactly why, it would be stupid to fall in love with him._

* * *

It was his fault of course, to be so caught up in passion as to not think of the consequences of using his Sharringan, memorizing the event to a point where it _still _felt real.

Sometimes he could even taste the scent of her skin…

Shaking his head angrily, the young man glared ahead, digging blunt nails into his palm as punishment.

He had broken his ties with Konoha, his friends, and _Naruto_. He didn't need flash backs of his past mistakes to haunt his every move. He didn't get enough sleep as it were already…

However, with the dreams being so fresh and life-like he couldn't help but think about that very night all those years ago.

Did he regret it? He wasn't sure.

Did he want to forget it? As soon as possible.

He didn't need to be guilt tripped by her in his sleep too.

The dreams started to become more frequent as of late, never before being so prominent in his unconscious state of mind. IN fact, ever since their encounter approximately a month ago, ever since Naruto had once again preacheduselesslyto him, his silent torture had begun.

It was beginning to become increasingly difficult to block her out of his mind...

* * *

"_Sasuke, Sakura-chan is part of team 7… just like us." It was clear that Naruto did not appreciate Sasuke treating Sakura like trash, but what did he care? He smirked at Naruto, the blood still pouring from his eye_

"_In case you forgot, I'm __**EX-**__ team 7." _

_What did that idiot know? She began to glare at him and he felt like laughing. Did she actually think her lectures had any effect on him?_

_Kakashi had shot him a disapproving look turning whilst speaking to Naruto, "isn't that enough proof Naruto? Sasuke isn't the same as he was anymore."_

_Wise words, from a stupid old man. Of course he'd changed._

"_Sasuke…" she started off softly, as if trying to sooth a child with a tantrum. What did she think he was? A fucking child?_

"_**What!" **__he had screeched. He's had enough off them, her, chasing after him like they knew him. __**No one**__ knew him._

"_Tobi told us the truth about Itachi!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. How dare she speak his name like she knew him._

"_I don't know whether to believe it or not, but either way, everything you've done... I understand why you did it!" _

_He breathed in sharply through his nose, hating to have to explain over and over again why she physically could never understand him._

"_Naruto… I've told you once before, you never had parents or siblings… you never had ANYONE,"_

_She had set a whole new rage streaming through his veins._

"_SO SHUT UP YOU OUTSIDER!" _

_He's had enough of all this bullshit, of this 'trying to change him'. He wanted to laugh at the sight of those warm blue eyes slowly turning into ice. Sakura had started ranting about how Naruto was his friend, blah, blah, blah. That girl never did learn how to shut her mouth._

_His eyes were locked with Naruto's, ignoring everyone and everyone around them. It was like they were in an entirely different world._

_He felt… different… like he had to share with them how he wouldn't let __**any**__ of them get in his way. They needed to finally understand that he was no longer the 'Sasuke' that they knew. _

"_Just now… just moments ago I finally got revenge for Itachi on one of his betrayers… one of the leaf's top brass… his name was Danzo."_

_Her eyes still held his, hard as ever, and he broke out laughing._

"_It was a high unlike anything I've ever felt. Like I was finally cleansing the Uchiha name of the stigma that's dogged it for all these years!" he couldn't help it, he just felt like roaring with laughter, as if he was snapping on the inside. _

_He stared at Naruto whose face seemed to calm down, listening intently rather then glaring._

"_It was l__ike I was freeing the Uchiha from being associated with this corrupt shinobi world! In a sense that's always what the leaf wanted... After rejecting my clan for generations, I'm finally going to wipe it from your memories..." _

_By crushing the leaf and killing everyone in it he was freeing them one by one. Freeing his father, his mother, Itachi, his relatives, his clan and himself._

"_By killing every last one of you, until the leaf is crushed forever! Any link to the Uchiha will be severed and our name will be purified! That's how I'll revive my clan!" _

_At the mention of reviving his clan, he could see the blonde girl twitch slightly, as if wanting to tell him something very important. Probably just more shit about how what he was doing was wrong. He didn't need their pity. That's all he had gotten in that God forsaken village, PITY!_

_She looked saddened, immediately creating one of her Kage Bunshins. She was going to strike. Excellent, he would meet that strike head on and finally end their rivalry, friendship, and her life. She ran towards him with determination, a Rasengan swirling in her hand and he ran towards her with his Chidori._

_Their jutsus clashed, almost as if countering one another. He could feel how much powerful her Rasengan had become, but then again, so had his Chidori. Suddenly their eyes met. He didn't understand the determination in hers. It wasn't like the usual, almost clouded with regret._

_Like she had more then one reason to bring him down. Something much more personal than all the original meanings._

_It was probably just the realization that there was no friendship between them anymore._

_Then, it was just the two of them standing in a place enclosed with white. Naruto looked at him upset, clutching her stomach._

"_You know, everyone hated me as a kid, because I have the nine-tails inside me." She looked up at him, eyes hard, mature, and serious. "I hated all of them too. I wanted to get revenge on them." _

_He could only stare at her calmly. He didn't feel the same high as he did earlier, he felt… as if her needed to hear her story._

"_One misstep and I might've been thinking the same horrible things as you." She started smiling slightly, as if recalling her childhood memories._

"_I thought I'd never have a real bond with anyone..."_

"_Not until I meet people like you and Iruka-sensei."_

_Sasuke's eyes hardened slightly. What was she trying to get at? It's almost, as if she was having difficulty to get out what she really wanted to say._

"_I knew you were always alone. I felt better knowing there was someone like me… I wanted to hang out with you! It just made me happy! But I couldn't… I was jealous of how skilled you were so I turned you into a rival," she seemed to be smiling at him sweetly now._

"_I wanted to be just like you. I started with nothing… but I finally made a connection. We went on missions as team 7, and I kept chasing you, wanting to be just as strong, just as cool..."_

_He didn't understand. He didn't want to be going back into the past, but there she was bringing him down memory lane and there was nothing he could do to stop the images from playing in his head._

_She closed her eyes, still smiling. "I'm really glad I meet you!" _

_He glared at her hard, searching for something, anything that would give him an answer. There was still something Amis, something she wasn't telling him… but it was too late now._

"_Naruto… it's too late. Nothing you say can change me! I'm going to kill every last person in your beloved little village!" he was serious. She needed to recognize that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Not anymore._

"_It's time to make your decision! You can kill me, and become a hero, or die by my hands and become another one of my victims." She bowed her head for a second, before looking up, eyes a flame._

"_Neither! I'm not going to be one of your victims, or go down in history as the women who killed you!"_

_Unexpectedly, when their fingers touched, the reaction from their jutsus created an explosion, throwing both of them back. He was caught by Zetsu, one of the Akatsuki. _

_Sasuke looked out at Naruto, noticing how her eyes were ice again, her chakra flaring with intent to kill – much like his own. _

_"Now, I'm certain," she said out loud with venom in her voice. Perfect, the moron had finally realized._

_Instantly, Madara had then appeared beside him, pleasure streaming through his voice._

_"Oh look! The nine-tails. When we do fight them it'll be in a more suitable place, for now we retreat." _

_"Well," Zetsu started, "we've got to catch the nine-tails eventually, why not now?" _

"_No, the nine-tails will be too much for you Zetsu, her close combat will obliterate yours." Sasuke scoffed. As if the idiot was actually powerful. "We'll leave that hunt to Sasuke... that should be entertaining." _

_Of course it would be. He'd prove to Naruto how much of a weakling she really was._

"_Wait," Naruto said softly. "I need to tell Sasuke something."_

_Madara was trying to pull him up, getting him to leave, but he wanted to listen to Naruto. Again, it was that strange feeling as if he HAD to._

_"Wait…" he said, taking a step towards her, waiting patiently for her to speak._

"_Sasuke… do remember what you told me at the Valley of the End? About top class ninja?" he remembered well. About how top class ninja didn't need words, they could see each others hearts. He had asked her that question. He also remembered shoving a Chidori threw her chest and leaving her there to die._

"_One direct clash later…" she began, taking a leisurely step forward, "and I understand a lot more. We've become top class ninja's Sasuke, both of us." She closed her eyes._

"_So did you see what was in my heart? How I really feel? Then you must have seen what will happen if we both fight again." He raised his eyebrow. What was the dimwit trying to get at? She opened her eyes, a cocky smirk on her face, which was almost sinister. "We're__** both **__going to die."_

_He narrowed his eyes, listening to her preach again. "Our battle will be inevitable, if you really do attack the leaf. So keep your hatred, let it fester, and hit me with it full force. I'm the only one who can bare the full burnt of your hate! Because I've been there!" she looked dead serious, for once in his life, Sasuke believed what Naruto was saying. _

_"It's my job and no one else's! I'll bear the burden of your hatred, and we'll die together!"_

_He had snapped. The idiotic blonde moron had crossed the line, one to many times. _

_"What! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with you! Why do you care about me so much!" _

_Naruto looked saddened again, almost… no, it couldn't be love. Tch, he had told her not to, but it was a love for him, along with something else. That weird feeling she wasn't telling him the most important detail was there again..._

_She smiled in response, raising her fist at him cockily, "Sasuke we'll never understand each other through words alone, I knew that from the moment I met you. The only way you and I can communicate properly is threw our fists! Remember what I said, we're both top class ninja now! I haven't given up yet!" she then ran a hand threw her sunshine locks. "Then maybe we won't be jinchuuriki, Uchiha, or anything. Then you'll be able to understand me properly." What a stupid dobe, there was nothing __**too **__understand._

_It only darkened his mood farther and he cursed himself for being so exhausted. If he wasn't so weak from his battles, Naruto would be a flame from Amateratsu by now._

_"I will never change! I don't want us to understand one another! And we're not going to die; only you will!"_

* * *

Even as he remembered every word she said, the high he felt from killing Danzo, the clearest image in his mind was that sinister smirk

"_We're both going to die, so hit my with your hatred full force!"_

She was an idiot. They were all idiots… mere worms beneath his feet.

He would let his hatred fester, and when he'd fight her, Sasuke would kill Naruto.

Of course, he still didn't understand why he had dreamed of her. Was it his inner self trying to guilt trip him? Or maybe he really didn't want to kill her…

The young Uchiha shook his head furiously, balling his fists. He should have killed her long ago, and then he wouldn't be going through this… remembering things he had forgotten long ago, nor having the mental image of her smiling brightly at him stitched into his brain.

As he entered the master chamber Madara turned to face him.

"It seems that the eye transplant has healed nicely" the masked man greeted.

Sasuke crossed his arms, still adjusting to using his brother's eyes_. Itachi's eyes_. He vowed to use them to rid of every single one of those Konoha swine. He would set Itachi's and his clans souls free from their burdens in Konoha.

Madara cocked his head. "You seem troubled Sasuke, is everything alright?" he nodded in response, not in the mood to exchange 'pleasantries' with him.

"Good, because I'm sending you on a very special assignment, and it would be… bothersome, if your mind was somewhere else."

Furrowing his eyebrows further, the raven kept his Sharringan activated, untrusting of the other.

"I thought I already told you that I don't work for you or Akatsuki."

Madara chuckled deeply, "this is a matter of warfare Sasuke and we already know what side you've chosen. I'm sending you to fetch a certain person that will help us greatly in battle."

Sasuke practically growled. "I'm not your delivery boy Madara," He simply chuckled again. "If you haven't noticed Sasuke, our numbers aren't as great as I would like them to be, and this person is of extreme importance. But don't get me wrong, they won't come along willingly. So have fun, but don't have too much fun. I want them alive."

He stared long and hard, before asking quickly, "anything I need to know about this person?"

The masked man shook his head, "the details aren't important, other then their whereabouts and to not underestimate them." The younger Uchiha snorted, "You underestimate me."

The only way that he'd be truly freed, would be either by her death, or his own.

* * *

.

.

**A/N: So that's the prologue. I will try to update as soon as possible! Please, I will not accept any flamers here, but constructive criticism is great! I also wonder if I'm making the characters to OOC... so please notify me if I am! Also, the second flash back is taken straight from the Manga with my own little adjustments. Also, for those of you who are wondering, I always pictured FemNaru to look more like her mother Kushina, except her hair goes only to about the small of her back. Not like her mother's that reaches her ankles...**


	2. The Haunting becomes real

**A/N: So this is chapter one : ) As you may have noticed, I updated in a week which should be my usual update time. So look out for a new chapter every Thursday! Also, till the end of January updates might be a little late because exams are coming up, and I'm being bombarded with culminating task's and studying. Also, I work every Tuesday, and have 2 out of school credit courses. Besides the point, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters created and trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto in the Naruto universe. They belong to their respected owners. I am not making any money off of this story. I do, however, own the plot of this story and Ryoku Uchiha. Please do not use him or any of the written work as shown below without my written permission.****All the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter are written and produced by OTEP. They are not my own**

**Warnings: Violence, coarse language, suggestive themes, dark themes, genderswitch, SasuFemNaru, major spoilers**

_**Paragraphs in italics**_**- flash backs, dreams, and thoughts  
normal- present**

**Lastly, I will not repeat. The time placement of this story is after Chapter 450 in the manga! Many references will be made from this area! Both Japanese sub, and English dub are very behind from what is happening.**

**Enjoy : )**

* * *

_I'm made of blades and flames_

_I'm sick and dangerous_

_And you're my favorite prey_

_Cause' I hurt the ones I love_

**Ghost Flowers**

**Chapter 1: the Haunting becomes real**

.

.

The night was cold and calm, much like any other night.

Suigetsu kept staring at their 'fearless leader'. Even after having his eyes transplanted barley two weeks ago, Sasuke was already up and running with his usual fast tempo.

With 'fast tempo' he meant sprinting like a fucking race stallion. They left the hideout three hours ago and he was already tired dammit! But he wouldn't dare tell Sasuke that… Look at what happened to Karin! She showed some weakness, complained about his methods, and in return Sasuke had barley left her alive.

Besides, this was the only time he'd actually been allowed to be at outside as of late. After the whole Danzo incident, he and Juugo had been locked up in a cell all thanks to Madara. It was like the whole damn Orochimaru thing all over again and he was _not_ enjoying it.

In fact, he and Juugo had tried to escape when Sasuke appeared before them, asking for them to come with him. Both, knowing exactly how the Uchiha worked and how he had gone loopy every since the suffering lose of his brother, had agreed.

It still didn't change the fact that they were both particularly fond of him.

So much for 'team Taka', although he was kind of glad to have Karin out. Sure, she was hot as hell, but she couldn't even throw a kunai straight. The only thing Karin was useful for was her 'chakra sensor' abilities and the fact that biting into her healed you. She wasn't even a medic nin! With Sasuke's Sharringan and his own expertise, a sensor wasn't really that important…

But then again, it also worried him. Sasuke seemed to be growing more unstable by each day since he killed Itachi. He half blamed that sketchy Madara character, but he promised Sasuke he'd stay with him, so he did.

It was either that or be killed for knowing too much of Madara's plan.

Suigetsu absent mindedly looked over at Juugo who was also worn out. If one thing they had found out whilst traveling with Sasuke, is that the Uchiha was a sadistic _slave driver_.

The albino knew just as well as Sasuke knew that they were exhausted, but when Sasuke was troubled with anything – his fatigue would be damned.

Kind of like a coping mechanism.

Plus, they were _extremely_ close to Konoha, which everyone knew was Sasuke's most _favourite_ place in the entire shinobi world.

Such a loving place, that he wanted to be as far away as possible from it until the time would come for vengeance. That was partially the reason for the speed. He didn't care if he was loosing some of his chakra or tiring them all out.

The cold night air piercing his skin creating a somewhat comforting and pleasant effect. Besides, if this person didn't come willingly, he would simply set _Amateratsu _on them and have it done and over with. It'd even be a good occasion to test out his new eyes.

_Itachi's eyes._

As they neared the targets destination, Sasuke came to a sudden halt.

Something wasn't right.

He was staring at a random shack, acres away from the nearest forms of civilization. Something was not right…

Activating his sharringan instantaneously, he scoped the whereabouts checking for any traps or signs of danger.

None.

The area was completely clean other then random kunai and shuriken on the ground as well as the battle marks on the trees. He touched one of them, feeling the rigid material beneath his finger tips.

Practice.

These marks were made from practicing,_ not even_ from sparring.

As he examined it closer he could tell that the marks were made from jutsus containing wind element.

Perfect.

As rare as wind element was, his fire nature would counter it easily.

But still, something made the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. If this person was 'extremely important' and used in a matter of warfare, you would expect them to be a little more paranoid, or prepared for invasion.

He scoffed, it didn't matter. This person was Madara's business not his. All he wanted to do was crush Konoha, with Madara's help or without.

"Stay here," the obsidian haired male commanded. "This should be easy."

Suigetsu and Juugo both nodded, their stances rigid and on high alert.

Making his way towards the strange house, he stiffened when he touched the door. He knew that chakra signature. Only one person in the entire shinobi world had a signature like that... There's no way- Sasuke was one-hundred percent sure that _idiotic blonde moron_ would be in Konoha training her little ass off to fight him. Plus, no protection? Naruto was one of the last jinchuuriki, if he wasn't mistaken. He expected the allies to be smarter then this.

How disappointing.

It didn't matter anymore, it just made this so much more easier.

Slowly he slid his kusangi out with a screech. Madara had probably only sent him to fetch Naruto as the last jinchuuriki, but that _did not_ mean that he was any less pleased with it.

That bastard knew of their relationship.

When he planned to fight Naruto he planned _to kill_. Bringing her to Madara alive was _not _going to happen.

The Uchiha slowly pushed the door open, clutching his sword tightly. As soon as he opened the door he jumped away from it quickly. Just a glimpse and he saw the hundreds of paper bombs attached to the walls of the small house. As soon as he was air born, the house had exploded into thousands of pieces and he had just barley escaped its blast.

Landing elegantly, he stood next to his team. Juugo's eyes had widened, Sasuke stared at the blaze, and Suigetsu pulled out Zabuza's blade ready for an attack. Suddenly, a strong female voice called out,

"I'm disappointed in you Sasuke, I was expecting so much better."

His eyes narrowed. That voice- he'd know that voice anywhere. But since when was it used so icily instead of the usual pathetic 'Sasuke _please_ come back!' or 'I'm going to bring you home no matter what!'

It appears as if he had finally gotten his point across to that Usuratonkachi.

With his Sharringan activated, he looked behind his shoulder slightly.

"Here to bring me back Naruto? It's not going to happen."

The young women scoffed leaning against one of the many trees around them.

"You came to me teme, that should tell you enough." She was cockier then usual, it was almost… unusual. Then again, it was Madara who sent him for this '_extremely important person_'. Since when was the dobe extremely important?

He turned around fully noticing her drastic change of attire. She no longer wore that disgusting orange and black uniform that made him want to vomit. She wore black bag pants and a black halter that was short enough to be a bra exposing her thin tight stomach, and her powerful arms. She no longer had the Konoha emblem on her forehead, instead having the blue cloth around her neck. She also had thin blue fingerless gloves on her hands. Her once unruly knot of hair was brushed, for once in its life, making her naturally blonde hair surprisingly straight.

The look in her eyes was 'kill'. Good, their time wouldn't be wasted with the whole speech thing. He was sick of it anyways.

However, her change almost seemed… unnatural. It was _too_ exposing for Naruto and if there was one thing that he remembered back form his childhood was that the blonde was always conservative.

She _hated_ her body… especially when exposed.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, stay back. She's my kill" called the Uchiha in a dark voice.

The blue-eyed blonde jumped from the tree branch and landed on the ground silently, noticing the swirling Sharringan in Sasuke's eyes.

"Still relying on your Sharringan Sasuke? Or are you afraid I'll kill you quicker without it?" before she could comprehend what was happening, Sasuke was behind her, kicking her in the back, Sharringan deactivated.

"I don't need the Sharringan to kill a dobe like you."

He expected her face to come in contact with the dirt, but she had stuck her hand out assisting her in doing a couple back flips away from him.

She smirked in response, looking behind her shoulder, "is that all you've got teme? I thought being Orochimaru's bitch would have made you 'stronger'? You know he like's little boys the best."

That was it. Even Suigetsu expected the strange girl to drop dead at that moment. No one had _ever _insulted Sasuke like that. Well, at least he's never heard of anyone that has.

Before he knew it, Sasuke and the girl were charging at one another.

The fighting was extremely fast paced. No jutsus were being thrown, no Sharringan activated, no swords drawn, or kunai thrown. Purely hand on hand combat. Yet it was so fast that Suigetsu was having a hard time following their movements.

It appeared as if they were dangerously dancing with one another.

They were doing splits, jumping around, using substitutes, and dodging threw the smallest of openings. He could even feel the surprise in Sasuke's chakra.

Eventually Sasuke's back had met one of the many trees scattered around them, Naruto's leg still up, a proud look on her face. He was also bleeding from a spot on his forehead. The girl, well beautiful girl in Suigetsu's eyes, was now smirking.

"And you said I'd never be able to leave a mark on your forehead."

The enraged raven was up in seconds, this time grabbing the girl by her neck and slamming her into the ground, leaving a small crater.

"Still to slow, Naruto,"

He than raised his right arm, concentrating the chakra to his hand, much like a medic nin. He was going to finish this quick and easy by puncturing the stupid girl's despicable heart.

Naruto just looked into his eyes and smiled as he plunged his arm through where her heart should have been before disappearing.

A clone, a fucking Kage Bunshin.

He knew it. Sasuke had seen it when his sharringan was activated, but why? This clone had more chakra in it then usual Kage Bunshins, making it able to resist more attacks. In fact, without his Sharringan he couldn't tell the difference…

That was strange… Naruto was always the one that went into battle head first, often tricking her opponents by leaving a Kage Bunshin to the side. This way, they always thought she was letting the Bunshin do the work while in reality; she was the one delivering all the blows.

This time, she had dodged and jumped around more. Almost as if she had been stalling for time…. Something the dobe was too stupid to come up with.

As much as his adrenaline was pumping, as much as he felt the need to spill her blood and make her _feel_ his hate, he was too damn suspicious of what was going on.

He closed his onyx eyes reaching out with his chakra; trying to find her presence.

Naruto was nearing Konoha… she would be there in minutes. There was no use trying to find her now as they would be too close to the allied borders.

Yet, something bothered him. There was another presence with her… one he did not recognize.

He then dusted himself off, frowning.

Why would they leave her here in the first place… and how did Madara know where she was?

Narrowing his eyes, he clenched his fists, trying to calm his rage. Madara could have told him from the beginning who this 'important person was'. Sending him after Naruto without notice was strange, very strange. He'd question him as soon as they got back.

"Suigetsu, Juugo," he called. "Get ready, we're going back now." Both nodded without saying a word, as Sasuke was literally dripping with wave lengths of 'pissed off'.

* * *

Naruto raced through the trees, seeing the Konoha gates coming into view.

That was _close._

Sasuke could have seen through the Kage Bunshin earlier and came after the original in seconds. It was almost a miracle to say that he took the bait. She suddenly closed her eyes, memories of her now destroyed Kage Bunshin returned to her, surprising her with the outcome.

She could feel the massive pain in her heart, almost as bad as when he shoved a Chidori through her chest. It hurt even more knowing that he could have killed her easily and it down right _scared her_ knowing that he was going easy on her for some strange reason.

Didn't he want to destroy her? Didn't he want to make her feel the wrath of his hatred and destroy the village? It made Naruto feel like scum. He still didn't acknowledge her as and equal. _But still_…..

She was almost positive that Sasuke would have finished it quickly with his new eye techniques. It was almost like he was testing her abilities...

She just shook her head. That bastard always was too stuck up to acknowledge that other people had become just as strong as he had… it didn't matter anymore.

She held on tighter to the small figure sleeping on her back, knowing that the only thing that mattered was his safety and his safety alone.

As she ran through the empty city, going straight to her apartment she couldn't help think of why Sasuke had come. It wasn't in his nature to just search her out. Even as corrupted as he had become, she _knew_ that Sasuke would be waiting for when they would meet in battle. Like she had told him earlier, it was inevitable.

Stealthily, the blonde entered her apartment, trying to be as quiet as possible, looked around the small _clean_ living area. Ever since he'd come into her life she had stopped being such a slob. It just wouldn't have been a good environment for him and she would do _anything_ for him.

As she tucked the small figure in their bed she couldn't help but wonder, what would have happened if he wasn't in her life…

* * *

"Naruto!" Tsunade's voice boomed through the small room, her eyes narrowed. "Are you _seriously_ saying that Sasuke came and _attacked _you in the middle of the night!?"

Said blonde put her hands in her orange pant pockets. "It's not like I was expecting it! Good thing I was practicing my fox mode or I wouldn't have been able to sense him an hour before his actual arrival!"

The Hokage rubbed the bridge of her nose. This was serious. If Madara had found out- _no. it wasn't possible._ They would have sensed a spy in the village by now. There was no way- _breath_. She had to calm down and asses the situation fully.

"So Sasuke just randomly arrives and engages in combat with you?" Naruto nodded, scratching the back of her leg with her other foot.

"Pretty much. Baa-chan, if there was anything else I would tell you! Can I leave now?" Tsunade shook her head. Something wasn't right with this.

"Naruto can you tell me some of his reactions? For example how did you fight and did he have any strange facial expressions?"

Naruto furrowed her eyebrows thinking, crossing her arms over her black shirt with a fox on it. "Yeah, it was weird…" she started.

Tsunade only raised an eyebrow, silently urging the girl to continue. "It seemed as if he had seen through the Kage Bunshin, but was curious to see what would happen next. But that isn't weird because that's what all prik-ish Uchiha do. What was weird was we just fought."

The elder blonde rolled her eyes before glaring at her. "Naruto be serious! You've already told me that you fought!"

"But I mean it differently Baa-chan. He didn't even throw a _fire ball_ at me. It was just fist fighting, his Sharringan wasn't even activated!"

That _was _strange… An Uchiha not even using his Sharringan was unheard of, especially from what she's heard of Sasuke.

He seemed to love showing his abilities, proving to everyone how much of a better ninja he was then everyone else. Now thinking on a psychological stage… if he was becoming unstable, most likely from his brother's death and learning the truth about the Uchiha, he would probably want to prove his power even more. Tsunade had seen cases like that before. They want to end their suffering, or whatever conflict has occurred in their brain by removing all obstacles as quickly as possible.

The easiest way to do that is through power. Sasuke would have used a technique to kill Naruto in seconds, such as Amateratsu, yet he chose to toy with her instead.

How very strange indeed...

"Naruto, we sent you too that house, so we could check Konoha properly for spies."

She nodded remembering the deal.

"We also changed your clothing, because orange is extremely recognizable and known as your signature colour."

The girl nodded yet again and the female Hokage leaned forward. "We also gave you a black wig, to hide your identity even further since your horrible at henges and can only make them last 10 minutes."

Naruto's eyes widened. She knew she had forgotten something to make her disguise complete...

"Gaki, don't tell me you forgot the wig..." Naruto nodded slowly.

A vein on Tsunade's head started pulsing. Before she could yell at the blonde girl even further Naruto started to defend herself.

"But I used the henge all day! I stayed up half the night! It was 4 in the morning when I finally took it off, keeping the clothes on just in case and I happened to…uh… _misplace_ the wig."

Tsunade grumbled under her breath. She would need more sake after this.

"Baka! _You_ are one of the only shinobi in the world who has bright blonde hair! Anyone could have recognized you easily!"

Naruto pouted childishly still keeping her arms crossed, "I was careful."

The elder rolled her eyes. As much as the young girl had matured and grown she was _still _terribly childish, extremely stubborn, and lacked all forms of common sense. Yelling at her further wouldn`t make any difference. There was no use in arguing with her.

"Anyways Naruto, I have a job for you."

"Job? I thought I wasn't aloud to leave Konoha ever since that turtle island thing was attacked by Kabuto."

"This job is within the city and you won't need a team to compete it."

Naruto nodded, feeling the disappointment run through her veins. Kakashi and Sai were out there still fighting Kabuto for her sake. Sakura was recently sent there to help the wounded with her 'magical medic nin ways' as Naruto called it.

It wasn't fair. All these people were fighting for her just because she had the nine tails sealed in her. _She_ should be the one kicking Kabuto's ass _proving_ that the nine tails wasn't a weakling, but a powerful shinobi.

'Naruto!" Tsunade raged, "Were you paying attention Baka!"

"Sorry baa-chan but I have a lot on my mind right now," she laughed nervously at the death glare directed in her direction.

"_Like_ I was saying, Karin has been fully questioned and is now being released. Of course, she is still being charged in aiding a missing-nin, but she will be put under house arrest and under your custody."

It was silent for a very long minute before Naruto screamed at the top her lungs, "NNANNIIIIII!"

Tsunade stood up slamming her fist down on the table. "Quiet Naruto! The whole Fire Country can hear you!"

The blonde was completely unfazed, still in her 'freak-out-mode'.

"Why do _I _have to look after _HER_! What am I? A baby sitter!"

She couldn't… Naruto had nothing against Karin, but after she had been so close to Sasuke… and he had betrayed Karin just like Naruto… she just couldn't be near the women.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You will look after Karin and that is FINAL!"

The tension grew in the air as neither spoke.

"_Now_…" Tsunade started, "bring in the girl."

Ibiki came in through the door with a hand-cuffed Karin who looked more like a raccoon due to all the days of incarnation, and heavy questioning.

As soon as she looked up from her cuffed hands, her eyes widened.

That woman… that was the girl who Sasuke wanted to kill. That girl who was the nine-tailed fox…

The girl who had saved her life.

* * *

_As soon as Madara and Sasuke disappeared, leaving Karin there to die, she took note of the people in front of her. They were Sasuke's old teammates and friends. The leader was a spiky haired calm level man, the pink haired one was brash and didn't think things through all the time, and the blonde girl… so she was the famous girl who was trying to bring Sasuke back and also the person who he refused to talk about._

_They all seemed so nice and caring, even the blonde girl. The determination in her eyes was something she had never seen before, especially from a woman. She was different from the rest. Obviously a tomboy, but one who never backed down. It made her… interesting… her chakra was something she had never felt before._

_After a moment, the girl started wobbling and fell backwards into the water. _

_"Whoa, wha- Naruto!" screamed her pink haired teammate who rushed to her rescue. Even the composed man's eyes had widened._

_He picked the blonde girl up, cradling her head slightly with a worried expression on his face as he noticed a scratch mark on her cheek. The girl's eyes were fading and foam was coming out of her mouth._

"_Quick Sakura! The antidote! It's the cut on her cheek!" the girl, who's name was apparently Sakura looked horrified._

"_T-then Sasuke used the kunai I poisoned!" The silver haired man turned towards her, a sort of dumbfounded look on his face. "That's what I was trying to get at."_

_After giving the strange blonde girl the antidote, the leader had called out. "Time to go," making the girl gag. "Uh… I still feel like I'm dying," she whined clutching her stomach. _

_The chick named Sakura looked nervous and embarrassed, patting her back. "Are you going to be ok?" The girl just bowed her head._

_Karin looked up. The silver haired man had walked towards her, lifted her, and proceeded in carrying her on his back. _

_"We're taking you to the leaf village, don't try anything," he said in a firm tone, and Karin had groaned, her body still in pain. "Why would I bother doing something like that now?"_

_She looked over at the blonde who was still pale, while the pink haired girl laughed nervously._

'_So she's Naruto Uzumaki….'_

_Karin looked at the three boys and a dog, which were sleeping soundly in a row. Naruto, who seemed to have recovered quickly, crossed her arms. "Man, you were going crazy! And these bums are sleeping like logs."_

_She looked over to the girl, Sakura, who was laughing nervously and Naruto, who clutched her stomach, a sour, almost lazy gaze on her face._

_The man who was carrying her, whose was Kakashi, looked over at Sakura._

"_They were trying to help you Sakura. I expect you to apologize profusely as soon as they wake up." _

_Karin also stared at the girl. She abandoned her team, just for Sasuke?_

_The blonde walked over to them slowly, "man," she mumbled, looking as if she were about to wake them up. _

_Sakura had a nervous smile on her face as she raised her hand in protest._

"_Naruto, don't be too hard with them… this is my fault after all…"_

_Karin smiled inwardly when Naruto had lied down beside the boys whining, "I feel sick again."_

_The pinkette had exploded screaming; "NOW YOU'RE PASSING OUT?"_

_"Well… Sakura, right? You were the one who poisoned that kunai…"_

_The girl slumped down looking guiltier then before as the blonde started snoring softly. She then noticed the smile on Kakashi's face and the softer one on Sakura._

_The girl was silly, but she had made everyone's moods much brighter._

_After waiting for a while, all of them had woken up. A boy with red triangles on his face looked very annoyed. Karin thought he was extremely obnoxious, acting so high and mighty. He seemed to have started ranting._

"_Hmph! I do everything you ask! I even find Sasuke, and what do I get!" Kakashi sighed out. This boy must be like this often._

_"Just let it go Kiba…this isn't something were you try to hog the glory."_

_The boy, apparently named Kiba, hadn't heard and continued ranting, _

_"Then Sai goes and tells Naruto everything and to top it off Sasuke got away!"_

_Sasuke must mean a lot to them, like he used to for her._

_"Kiba seriously, quit whining!" The blonde grumbled_

_"YOU"VE BEEN WHINING SINCE THIS WHOLE SASUKE THING SINCE IT STARTED!"_

_The black haired boy, whose name was Sai, laughed with embarrassment _

_"Aah, I guess that's true… despite being slow and simple-minded, you really over think things."_

_The blonde kunoichi looked very pissed as she whipped around to face the black haired boy,_

_"WELL, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A FUN TIME WITH THIS DON'T YOU!" _

_"Thank you!" he smiled in response as she glared even harder when he swung his arm around her neck playfully._

_"THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT ASS HOLE!" She screeched throwing his arm off._

_The boy in the green jumpsuit laughed. "AHAHAHA looks like we have the old Naruto-chan back!"_

_Old Naruto? Was she different ever since Sasuke left? Yet she didn't seem like a fan girl, a lover, or someone obsessed with him like most woman were…_

_The obnoxious boy spoke again, with his arms crossed, "that just mean's she hasn't grown up! Once a dumbass, always a dumbass!" he seemed to be jealous of the girl in more then one way, and Karin didn't think she was stupid at all. She was a silly, but that's just what made people like her._

_Naruto glared at the boy "SCREW YOU DOG BREATH!"_

_Karin observed her chakra slowly,_

'_She's… like the exact opposite of Sasuke. Even her chakra… it's so warm and bright.'_

_After smiling for a while, her eyes widened .There was something else deep inside of her chakra… something evil… Almost like… - no…. this girl... it couldn't be…_

_She's the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune…_

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, the flash backs in italics were taken straight from the manga, with my own little twists. In case you were wondering, the references (flash backs) are from chapters 487, and 488. Sorry if Naruto was way too cocky with Sasuke in the beginning and if Sasuke seemed a little OOC and not as twisted. Lastly, in case you were wondering, kusangi is the sword Sasuke uses which apparently cuts through anything.**


	3. Mistakes Can Become Miracles

**A/N: Sorry for the incredibly long wait on this chapter! During my exam periods, I actually got sick and couldn't concentrate on anything. Also, I was constantly displeased with the way this chapter was turning out, so hopefully it's ok... Once again, if you see any mistakes or my characters are starting to become too OOC, PLEASE NOTIFY ME! I really don't want to make this story cliché and cheezy, but you know what happens. You start staring at something to long and you stop seeing anything wrong with it. Lastly, I edit everything myself since none of my friends like yaoi or genderswitch D: Anyways, please enjoy, and I apologize for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters created and trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto in the Naruto universe. They belong to their respected owners. I am not making any money off of this story. I do, however, own the plot of this story and Ryoku Uchiha. Please do not use him or any of the written work as shown below without my written permission.****All the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter are written and produced by OTEP. They are not my own**

**Warnings: Violence, coarse language, suggestive themes, dark themes, genderswitch, SasuFemNaru, major spoilers**

_**Paragraphs in italics**_**- flash backs, dreams, and thoughts  
normal- present**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

_My pain, my pride, these scars are mine  
My misery has been formulated into an equation of nein  
My sanity wrote a suicide note but, one of us is illiterate  
And the other is blind  
My first act of treason was picking up a pen  
My first act of love was, finding myself again  
The hardest thing to do, was standing up to you  
Now I'm off my knees  
Now you're begging me please  
I'm the wound and the weapon  
The fracture and the fist_

**Ghost Flowers**

**Chapter 2: Mistakes can become Miracles**

.

.

_"Mikoto!" Kushina called out, waving to her friend. The Uchiha mistress smiled, walking over to her loud and boisterous friend with an infant in her arms. Kushina smiled down at him, rubbing her own pregnant belly unconsciously._

"_Didn't you have a girl?" the red head asked smiling, cocking her head curiously. Mikoto looked up from the boy in her arms smiling brightly, "nope, another boy." The red head looked as excited as a small child, a twinkle in her eyes that only made her smile._

_"Well what'd you name him Mikoto?"_

_She looked down at her baby smiling, "Sasuke." The elder looked proud speaking honorably, "Ah, the same as the third's father."_

_The ravenette nodded, cradling him softly, "Yes… I'm sure he'll become a fine shinobi,"_

_She then looked up at Kushina speaking with concern, "you're almost due, aren't you Kushina? You should pick out a name before it becomes to late..."_

_The red head smiled brightly, "we've already got one- Naruto. She and Sasuke-kun will be in the same grade!"_

_Mikoto laughed nodding, "your right!" _

_Laying a hand down gently on the sleeping boy's forehead, she stroked back his tuft of ebony hair._

"_I hope that they become friends."_

* * *

Naruto had her hands shoved deep into her pockets as she led Karin around Konoha. She figured that the lady might as well get to know where she'll be living for a while, even though the villagers were still rebuilding after Pein's attack.

Staying close to the smiling blonde, she was surprised that she asked brightly, "so how do you like Konoha?" awkwardly trying to rid the silence.

She had gotten over her little spasm earlier, but was still feeling suspicious around Karin and the red haired sensor knew that for a fact. She could after all, see Naruto's chakra trembling ever so slightly.

She looked ahead, staring at the figures carved into the mountain, "it's a nice city, despite being destroyed."

Naruto nodded, hating the ungainliness between them. They walked together without uttering a word, enjoying the warm sun and gentle breeze. Some children ran around them playing and Naruto glanced at Karin, noticing the dead look in her eyes. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she already knew the answer to that one. Everyone's problems as of late all had the same answer.

When the muteness between them became too much for Naruto, she blurted out quickly, her words merely a jumble. "What was your relationship with Sasuke?"

She inwardly stabbed herself… what a stupid question… she just _had_ to open her big mouth and ask. As if Karin wasn't traumatized enough by that prissy bastard, but she couldn't help herself. It had been bothering her for a while, but _still…_it was Karin's business, not hers.

She was surprised when the cherry-eyed woman answered back calmly,

"Not as big as you probably think."

She over at Karin, who had a small smile playing her lips.

"He used to be so kind..." she mused, while Naruto crossed her arms, thinking that if anything, he was a bastard and Karin had been his loyal fan girl.

Sensing the sudden unease in her chakra, she bluntly stated, "if you're not comfortable, I won't tell you anything,"

Blinking in surprise, the blonde scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. She hadn't expected Karin to be so forward with giving her information about Sasuke… Yet it appeared that the sensor wanted to tell her.

The red haired woman, on the other hand, felt that she owed the jinchuuriki the truth. After all, Naruto had saved her life. She had finally come to realize that to Sasuke, she nothing more than a pawn in his deadly game of shogi

"He saved me, you know, during the Chunin exams..."

The blue-eyed beauty's eyes widened and she stopped walking from the astonishment. Karin also stopped, staring at her with those impassive crimson eyes. Had Karin taken part of the chunin exams?

Well of course, with her advanced chakra abilities she would be ideal for teams. But Sasuke saving her? When had _this_ happened?

"With all the chaos going around I ran into the forest and got attacked by a bear, Sasuke was the one that saved me. He smiled at me…. And I could never forget him."

Naruto looked away mumbling under her breath, "bastard always makes a good first impression."

The chakra sensor nodded at Naruto, before continuing. "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him again at Orochimaru's. I just didn't think someone like him would…"

Naruto looked over, frowning slightly as she put her arms behind her head. Karin nodded understanding the blonde's uneasiness immediately.

"You don't understand… Orochimaru-sama gave us homes, lives, _purposes_. Sure he was twisted and insane, but he gave us the same thing we all desired… well… for most of us…"

Naruto closed her eyes slightly agreeing with her before saying,

"Yeah but he experimented on the poor and innocent, was sick, twisted, and liked raping little boys. You respected him more out of fear than genuine admiration, didn't you?"

Karin glanced at Naruto with an eyebrow raised. "Raping little boys? Where did you get that from?"

Naruto opened one eye staring at her, "isn't it obvious? First Sasuke, then Kimimaru, I bet he was fucking Kabuto too."

The chakra sensor shook her head, biting her tongue before she said something that would make the blonde haired woman lash out, while Naruto was simply confused.

"Karin, why are you telling me this?"

The talented sensor looked over at the kunoichi shrugging before speaking calmly, "you saved me. Sasuke left me there to die and you took pity on me. I guess- you were able to make me see how insane he had become since killing Itachi. He's not the same anymore… he's completely different… but I wasn't able to tell myself that let alone accept it."

For a moment she smiled. At least one good thing had come out of her encounter with Sasuke. They always said she could change people… Yet, at the same time it concerned her.

She bit her lip before asking attentively, "Karin," the name felt foreign on her tongue. Like something strictly taboo.

"How much….. has he changed?"

The missing nin looked forward, the glare of the sun reflecting off her glasses, making it hard to see her eyes.

"Ever since he found out Itachi planned for Sasuke to kill him, and the truth behind the massacre, he became much colder then usual, lashing out that anything and anyone in seconds. He's…. he's unstable."

Another silence entered for a few moments. The walked side by side, passing villagers and construction before they stopped before a colourful building.

"Naruto, why are we at a day care?" she didn't respond, but had a soft smile playing her lips when a small figure was running up to her yelling, "Kaa-chan!"

Karin looked over, her eyes widening as she stopped breathing when she saw the little boy with dark hair and pale skin run towards Naruto, blue eyes sparkling.

* * *

An angry hand slammed down on the table, Mangeykou right in his face.

"You sent me after Naruto Uzumaki."

Madara nodded, sighing out; deeply annoyed, "who have failed to bring me Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha kept glaring, hissing out through his teeth, "why."

Madara only chuckled, walking past him towards the cave exit.

"Do you know what jinchuuriki are Sasuke?"

The younger frowned, not fully understanding what Madara was trying to get at.

"Yes, they are containers for chakra be-"

"Wrong," Madara cut him off, turning around slightly; showing of the Rinneagen in his left eye, "they are weapons of mass destruction, capable of killing thousands in seconds. The more tails, the more powerful they are."

The raven scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against the wall. He doubted that the dobe was even cable of killing someone. He had fought her before when she used the nine-tailed beast's chakra and he was still able to beat her… and that was when they had been fourteen.

The masked Uchiha chuckled dryly, "you may doubt me Sasuke but I already told you once, and I'll tell you again,"

He faced Sasuke fully, the glint in his eyes containing a level of smugness and danger, "the Uzumaki girl is stronger then you."

Sasuke glowered at the man, showing off his teeth. "You still haven't answered my question. Why did you send me after Naruto?"

Madara refused to make eye contact with the younger Uchiha.

"I want to use her as a weapon… Crush Konoha with their own strength and then extract the demon from her."

Sasuke growled. "I told you once and I won't tell you again _Madara_," he spat the name with venom. "I will crush Konoha on my own."

"You are foolish to fight against thousands of shinobi from every nation alone and expect to win. You'll lose all your chakra in the first hour, as the Sharringan sucks away at it. You cannot capture 5000 men under genjutsu Sasuke. You're an Uchiha; you should know that that is a fatal strategical error. You seem to forget that this is war. Each move must be carefully planned."

Sasuke clenched his fists, flaring his chakra out at the man. "I don't need help from anyone, especially that blonde idiot who would probably die before betraying her own village."

"You have much to learn about the Sharringan Sasuke."

Glaring at that slimy Madara bastard, he couldn't help but wonder how to be rid of him… Attacks would always go right through him…. it was strange… Like he wasn't even there…..

"When do we attack Konoha?"

"Soon Sasuke-kun, be patient for we strike in three days."

That was enough for the younger Uchiha. "I'm going to train," he exclaimed but Madara stopped him saying,

"It's pointless Sasuke, save your strength for the real battle."

The younger raven only grunted in response before stalking off.

"That was quiet the conversation," exclaimed the dark Zetsu before chuckling. "He's angry one second, the next he's calm, and then he wants to kill you again."

"Seeing Naruto must have effected him greatly, after all, he did have an-"The Uchiha licked his lips beneath his mask before replying silkily, "_intimate_ relationship with her."

The dark Zetsu cackled before replying, "he's so consumed with hate that he doesn't realize the truth that is right in front of him."

Madara nodded. After a moment of silence he asked quickly, "what have you found out?"

Dark Zetsu spoke with amusement in his voice, "its true enough, that little brat is an Uchiha alright and the jinchuuriki is very protective of him. She must know that word would get out."

Madara balled his fist, surprise in his voice, "really now… well then that changes our plan slightly."

The darker half of the green Akatsuki member crossed his arms, "I don't understand your reasoning Madara, the jinchuuriki is a major part of your plan."

The other took his mask off, rubbing the bridge of his nose from irritation.

"Plans can be altered Zetsu, if the child is attached to his mother it becomes difficult to remove him from her along with destroying the village successfully." He looked straight into Zetsu's eye, "that's why I must know every single detail if this is to be successful. But one thing is certain; I will not allow those idiots in Konoha to taint the mind of an Uchiha. That child will become mine one way or another."

The green haired man nodded, "of course Madara, that's why I recorded the details, just as requested. But my question is when will Sasuke find out?"

The Uchiha smirked, showing if his white canines, "he will find out when he is so consumed with hatred that it won't matter to him anyways. Sasuke will die whether we prevent it or not." He laughed loudly with sickening ring, "Just like Kakashi said, his mind is so far lost that he can't be saved. If anything, he might kill himself."

Zetsu's face remained unknown, "that's pathetic and pitiful at the same time. I liked the kid too, he has great talent. But then again, talent is one thing, while the brain is another."

The raven put his mask back on before continuing, "Anyways Zetsu, how is that snakes progress going? I hope your other half has not been harmed by the blast waves?"

The black man ran a hand through his hair; "Kabuto is much more skilled then what we gave him credit for. He's already summoned the entire 7 ninja swordsmen and some of the most powerful shinobi this world has ever seen."

Madara turned around walking outside staring at the night sky. Zetsu followed silently staring at Madara's mask. The older man spoke playfully, "excellent, he's right on schedule. The more allies he kills, the better. I have tired of being patient all these years."

The other man shared his gaze into the dark clouded sky, "so should I continue monitoring Konoha?"

"Yes," was the immediate reply, "keep monitoring them all, especially the Namikaze heir and the Uchiha. They will both be in my clutches before that stupid Hokage of theirs even blinks."

* * *

Karin looked over to Naruto quickly, to see the blonde kunoichi smiling that sunshine smile and crouching down with arms wide open. The boy ran straight into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Kaa-chan I missed you!" Naruto chuckled lightly before ruffling his hair, "I missed you too Ryoku."

She then picked him up into her arms and the boy turned around to glare at her. Karin could have died then. That hair, the glare, those facial features, and pale skin. The boy was exactly like-

"Who's this?" the boy said with an iciness that was exactly the same as- Oh god this couldn't be happening.

Naruto noticed the strained look on Karin's face.

She pet her son's hair, "Ryo, this is Karin. She'll be staying with us for a while."

Ryoku still glared, "why does she have a stupid look on her face?"

The blonde than lightly slapped the back of his head. "Be nice Ryoku! Karin is a nice lady and I raised you better then that! So no paper bomb's under her pillow alright?"

The young boy nodded still keeping a glare locked onto Karin's face.

The red-haired chakra sensor felt numb as they slowly walked to what was Naruto's apartment.

Was this why she was paired with Naruto?

For all they knew she could have been a spy.

No, Konoha was smarter then that. Besides, they had already read her mind and done numerous of neural scans, recording her every move. Also, the 'village' was filled to the brim with powerful shinobi form across the globe. Even if she tried to escape it would be only in vain.

She didn't know what to feel...

Shock that Sasuke had a child, or rip Naruto to shreds for being with Sasuke.

Yet deep inside, she knew what her answer was. She was done with being his drone; a rag that he never respected or treated properly… but something such as this? She couldn't help but think of what the blonde girl had gotten herself into….

* * *

Naruto carried Ryoku to their room after setting up Karin with a mattress on the floor in the small living room. She bit her lip when Ryoku grabbed onto her hair.

She could help but remember how shocked and in pain the woman was.

Naruto could understand her perfectly; after all, the sensor had been in love with Sasuke and since Ryoku looked so much like Sasuke- it was too much for Karin. It was too much for Naruto.

"Kaa-chan," asked the sleepy raven, "do I have a Tou-san?"

The blonde's eyes widened for a second before kissing his forehead. "Of course you do,"

Said the kunoichi, lying him down on the bed, "everyone does," was the simple answer he got.

Ryoku looked up at her with curious blue eyes, one of the only things he had inherited from her. "Then why isn't he here? Does he hate us?"

Naruto brought the covers up to his shoulders petting the black mess of hair on his head, ignoring the burning in her chest.

"Of course not! don't ever think that Tou-san hates us. Your Tou-san is very proud of you." Ryoku looked saddened, "then why isn't he here? I want to meet him. All the other kids see their Tou-san…"

Naruto sighed out deeply, handing the boy a small fox plushy. Only Uchiha genes would make a three year old boy ask questions at such an age.

"I'm sorry Ryo, but your Tou-san is very far away…" he looked angered for a moment, "then we can always go visit him Kaa-chan. I'm sure we could do it." Naruto smiled sadly as she pointed to the ceiling.

"Ryoku your Tou-san's up there. But don't worry, he's always watching you."

The raven looked up mumbling under his breath, "up there…"

The kunoichi bit her lip, hoping that the prodigy wouldn't catch her bluff.

Luckily, the child smiled, "so then he's always with me, right Kaa-chan?" Naruto kissed his forehead again.

"Always Ryoku, now go to sleep." The boy nodded, turning onto his side and closed his eyes.

She stood up slowly, shutting the door gently behind her only to jump in shock at Karin's cold voice, "Sasuke's the father, isn't he?"

Naruto winced slightly as she walked over to her small kitchenette, "is it that obvious?"

Karin scoffed, "please, he's a spitting image of him!" the blonde looked down, too ashamed to look the woman in the eye.

"I know, I'm sorry- I'm sorry if it's painful for you." Karin glared, her cherry eyes looking more like fire at the moment.

"Of course it's painful!" Naruto turned on the facet pouring herself a glass of water.

She had expected this as soon as she had heard that the one in charge of Karin would be her. Baa-chan had explained the reasons for the choice, (with a couple threats full of pain in between) and Naruto had simply agreed. She always fulfilled her missions no matter what.

Just because Karin was Sasuke's newest ex-teammate didn't mean anything (despite the awkwardness between the two). Besides, having a talented chakra sensor in the house could turn out to be useful.

Karin crossed her arms, "then you lied to your own child..." she suddenly stopped what she was doing her hands shacking at the thought that Karin had over heard their conversation.

"He might as well be dead..." mumbled the blond jinchuuriki, "he doesn't even know that Ryo exists and I doubt that he would accept him."

Karin kept glaring, "as true as that is, image what he'll think when he ever does meet Sasuke."

The red-head observed Naruto for another minute, patiently waiting for an answer before giving up with a sharp inhale of breath before plunging down on the couch, treating it as if her own. She glanced over at Naruto, who still refused to face her. The question must have hit her hard emotionally, which was exactly the point.  
She wanted the girl to fully think about her actions, because clearly even letting the boy roam the streets freely was a mistake. Any idiot could guess that Sasuke was the father in two seconds.

Sighing, she decided to change the topic of their short conversation.

"So, did you guy's date or something?"

The jinchuuriki choked at her water, hacking it out of her airway, "what makes you think that?"

Karin rolled her eyes at Naruto, "I don't know, maybe the fact that you have a child?"

Naruto closed her eyes. "We didn't date; we were best friends, rivals. We actually used to hate each other."

The chakra sensor raised a delicate red eyebrow, "of course, considering…"

"It was the night before he left ok? After a long day of training, he didn't know what he was doing. I didn't know what I was doing!" Naruto snapped angrily, eyes flashing red, before she sat down on a chair.

"I'm sorry- it's just-" she didn't finish and she didn't have too because Karin could_ feel_ the anger in her chakra. She had hit a soft spot in the blonde girl and she didn't want to hit it again.

Composing herself for few more moments, Naruto abruptly stood, up smiling again, "you know what, its ok. We've both had a long day and you're probably really tired from being incarcerated all this time. There are some sheets in the closet if you need extra, and we can go get you some clothes tomorrow."

Karin opened her mouth to speak before Naruto continued her rambling.

"Besides, I'm really tired. We'll talk some more tomorrow ok? Good night Karin!" and with that the cheerful blonde left, leaving the ex taka member extremely confused.

The cherry eyed women could clearly see that Naruto had covered up her pain and ended the conversation with that big silly smile of hers.

She remembered that Sasuke never talked about what happened in Konoha, only that he needed to kill his brother. Any subject brought up on the matter was immediately dismissed. Was this the reason? Sasuke obviously harbored no feelings for this place or anyone in it… so why did…

It was hard to think about. Surely he didn't know of the child. That much was clear… A sudden thought accorded to Karin. The masked man that lead Akatsuki: Madara Uchiha. His name almost felt cursed just by thinking it. Did he know? Obviously Naruto wasn't as careful with her son as she should be. With Ryoku being an Uchiha, Madara would do everything in his power to take him away from Konoha.

Did Naruto know this? Karin closed her eyes.

She'd speak to the blonde tomorrow about it.

As she lied down in the mattress slowly and closed her eyes, she started to see why the Hokage paired her up with Naruto. Her skills were incredible and there was no denying it. She would be able to sense that sycophantic Madara's foul chakra a couple miles from the village easy.

It was a security measure.

The plan must have been for the Kyuubi no Kitsune's container to befriend her, so that Karin would help them out.

She had to admit, she has never been so open and calm with another person then with Naruto. The girl just had this chakra and air about her that made her so easy to relate too. Even if she hadn't saved her from herself and Sasuke, she felt her attitude towards the girl change from the first few moments that she was with her.

If one thing was clear it was this, Naruto Uzumaki had the ability to change people.

* * *

_Naruto glared up at Sai, Sakura, and Kakashi, arms flailing with rage._

_"Why can't you come train with me? It'd be much safer if you were there when I go berserk…" _

_Kakashi sighed, "Naruto where being used as a main branch of attack if war should start. I'm actually one of the generals." _

_Naruto stomped her foot in frustration screaming, "I wanna be there too! I should be the one helping! What if Sasuke shows up? I have to fight him!" _

_Sakura crossed her arms, "Naruto stop being so selfish! You have a child for crying out loud! What if Ryoku lost his mother? Huh? He'd be heart broken!"_

_Naruto kept glaring, "then he'll know that his mother died saving someone very important in his life. Ryoku is safe, now I have to save Sasuke even if death is the only answer."_

_Kakashi shook his head, "Naruto, controlling the nine-tailed fox and keeping you out of harms way is much more important." The blonde stood her ground, not budging. Even Sai's regular monotone and smiling face was serious._

"_Naruto we will fight for you so that you can have the best chance possible to beat Sasuke, but for that we need you to be safe."_

_Sakura glanced over at Sai with wide eyes. She had never seen the man be so serious and calm at the same time. Was this really Sai? Naruto must be much more precious to him then what she thought._

_The blue-eyed woman's stance started to break, her eyes becoming watery as she threw her arms around Sai's neck, hugging the ex root member tightly._

"_Thank you Sai, thank you. Just don't get your pale ass kicked too hard alright?" the raven, who at first stood there shocked, wrapped his arms around her waist smiling a real smile._

"_No problem dickless, someone had to get the facts straight through that thick head of yours."_

_Even if Naruto was crying, she was still able to knock the living lights out of Sai mumbling, "stop being an ass and wrecking the mood."_

_Kakashi smiled at the two._

_Their relationship had grown so much, especially when Sai found out about Ryoku. It was almost like Naruto and Sasuke all over again, except this time, Sai was much more open with Naruto._

_Sasuke was always cold, even when he did show his feelings. The similarity between the two already was impeccable…. Is this why Ryoku looked up to Sai as his father figure? With his personality so close to the Uchiha's, he might as well be the father of Naruto's child._

.

.

* * *

**A/N: So the first flash back is taken from the manga, while the second is completely from my own imagination : )Sorry if Karin didn't seem as bitchy as she usually does, but I figured that she'd be tired from being held and interrogated by Ibiki. Also, she sort of looks up to Naruto for making her open her eyes, therefore doesn't hold any grudges against her and is trying to return the favor..  
Enough with my rambling, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :))) Once again, feedback is greatly appreciated and a thank all those who reviewed last chapter! They really keep me going : )**

**Also, if your wondering kind of how Ryoku would look, you can watch "Sasuke's Paw Encyclopedia" at w w w. narutoget . c o m. It's a filler in episode and is totally like an OVA**


	4. The Fear of Haunting

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! *smiles sheepishly* This chapters a little shorter then my others, but it's only about Naruto and Karin. Also, updates may be a little slow because basically I have point A (where I am now) and point C (the last couple chapters) but I'm a little stuck on point B ( the meat in the middle) But never fear! they shouldn't take longer then 2 weeks, in which by all means you guy's can angrily remind me to get off my lazy ass and type ;) So hopefully this is satisfying and enjoy C:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters created and trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto in the Naruto universe. They belong to their respected owners. I am not making any money off of this story. I do, however, own the plot of this story and Ryoku Uchiha. Please do not use him or any of the written work as shown below without my written permission.****All the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter are written and produced by OTEP. They are not my own**

**Warnings: Violence, coarse language, suggestive themes, dark themes, genderswitch, SasuFemNaru, major spoilers**

_**Paragraphs in italics**_**- flash backs, dreams, and thoughts  
normal- present**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_through the veins of decay, I'll remain to betray  
To live like Caesar; To die like Jesus  
To build my own religion  
No gods, no laws  
To celebrate pain  
Forsaken and ashamed  
To watch them all, Crawl beneath us  
On this bed of nails and regret  
Dying of fevers, betrayal, and sweat  
I cry_

**Ghost Flowers**

**Chapter 3: The fear of haunting**

.

.

_She stared into the eyes of Sasuke, his face dripping with the blood that had slithered from his eye. His face was twisted with an expression of insanity…_

_"I'm going to kill everyone in that precious little village of yours and no one can stop me!" _

_she was reaching for him, but it was like running on the spot. She never got any closer to him and before she knew it… he had vanished._  
_  
The scenery then turned black, red eyes that she recognized as Itachi's stared at her with a slight frown on his face._

_"Why? Why do you care about my brother so much?" _

_The cerulean eyed girl glared menacingly, "because he's my friend! He's like a brother to me and I'll save him! Become the very sibling that you failed to be!" _

_The Uchiha smirked, "this isn't just about Sasuke isn't it Naru-chan? It's about that baby that he's responsible for is it not?" her eyes widened, but hardened shortly after._

_Her only thoughts were, 'it's all about them, only them.'_

_Itachi stepped forward, and Naruto held the kunai high in the air, waiting for an attack. The elder Uchiha held up his hand.  
_  
_"Relax Naru-chan; I admire your bravery and good heart. It must have been hard raising my nephew all by yourself…" _

_Naruto's eyes narrowed before Itachi continued, "so help me out, and save Sasuke from himself. Finnish the job that I was never able to complete and save him from the darkness of the Uchiha…give him the family that he has lost, and the love he deserves."  
_  
_At the time, she didn't understand The Akatsuki member's words. Naruto had always thought the man was evil, until she had learned the truth. Now, she actually had a great respect towards him… She could never imagine the pain he must have went through… killing off his family and not having the heart to kill his baby brother… _

_Before she knew it, a crow was forcing its way down her throat and all she could do was gag and whimper, clawing at her neck whilst listening to Itachi's voice, "I'm putting the trust of my brother's life in your hands. That is why I am giving you a piece of my power to help you along the way…"_

_And like that she was alone again, the darkness surrounding her with no where to go. Suddenly, she heard a gentle voice speak softly to her,_

_"Naruto… my sweetheart, you've grown so much." _

_The blonde whipped around to see her mother smiling sheepishly at her._

_"It's been a while, hasn't it?" _

_The only word escaping Naruto's lips where, "Kaa-san..." _

_Her mother took both of her hands, squeezing gently, "come on Naru, this place is so dark and depressing..." _

_Then they were illuminated by light._

_"You have to be strong Naruto, "Kushina explained hurriedly, "if worse comes to worst, then you must kill Sasuke." _

_Naruto shook her head, "I can't Kaa-san, he's my best friend! My brother..."_

_"And the father of your child," finished the red haired kunoichi._

_Naruto kept staring at her feet in embarrassment, "Ryoku can't remain fatherless and live within a world where he doesn't know the truth. I have to save Sasuke from himself, even if that means we'll both die."_

_"Naru how did it make you feel being alone and parentless?" _

_Her head shot up staring into the dark pools of her mother's eyes._

_"You saw what happened to Sasuke after he lost both his parents, imagine Ryoku like that… what if Sasuke kills you and somehow Ryoku escapes his grasps. The same cycle will happen again. Ryoku will without doubt seek revenge on Sasuke and he won't stop until he's dead. When he realizes that Sasuke was his father, he'll snap… Just like the Uchiha is right now."_

_Naruto looked down, feeling the tears falling from her eyes, while Kushina continued, "the cycle of hate within the Uchiha will re start all over again. Naruto, you will find the answer to peace in this corrupt world, but not with diving into it head first. Otherwise, the consequences will be severe."_

_When the blonde jinchuuriki whipped the tears from her eyes, she looked up, her mother vanished._

_It was raining; she was at the valley of the end. The jinchuuriki then looked forward and screamed full of agony at the site before her. _

_Ryoku was lying on the ground. _

_Her baby boy was lying of the hard ground dead, crisp black blood covering his young face. _

_Standing over him was Sasuke, his kusangi dripping with crimson liquid as he looked over his shoulder, staring at Naruto with bloody Mangeykou Sharringan._

_And then - nothing._

* * *

Naruto shot out of bed breathing heavily, sweat running down her forehead.

The moonlight shone an eerie glow into the dark room, giving the tormented girl shivers. She quickly looked over to the right side of her bed, reaching over to the small drawer.

Cautiously, she pulled out a small bottle of sake and took a generous swig of the mind numbing liquid, waiting for the effects of alcohol to come into play. She wasn't a drinker, or an alcoholic; she wasn't even a fan of the vile stuff. Yet, ever since she saw Sasuke a month ago, the horrible dreams she received afterward were sometimes too much to bear with.

Sometimes she'd take a sip during the day when she'd start thinking of the tall handsome raven that Ryoku resembled so much. Usually she would drink in the middle of the night as it helped her sleep peacefully after her horrifying nightmares. Taking another generous sip, she let her blue eyes slip shut as the room had started to spin.

Naruto would never admit it out loud, but sometimes it was too much to even look at her own son. The small Uchiha resembled his father incredibly and even had inherited his genius mind and half of his personality almost perfectly. It was like a constant reminder to the poor jinchuuriki of her mistake, of her goal, and it was the drive of her determination.

The kunoichi then looked over to her left and sighed out in relief. Ryoku was sleeping next her, his little face sound and peaceful.

She gently put her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb gently. The dream had seemed so real… they always did…

Closing her eyes in order to prevent any tears from falling, she fisted her hands. The blue-eyed blonde wouldn't know what she would do if something like that had ever happened.

No… she would never let anything happen to him. She would be tortured and killed before anyone would touch her child.

Practically spooning the young boy, Naruto held onto him tightly, letting some of her unshed tears fall. Sasuke could take everything away from her. Her dignity, her friends, her village, her home, her life, but he would never ever have her son.

* * *

Karin woke up to the sound of water. Well, it was more like the sound of a liquid that happened to be in motion. She looked over from her mattress expecting to see Naruto, when she saw it.

There was a tall pale man with hair as dark as midnight standing in front of the sink. Her heart doubled in pace, her body trembled, and her lungs forgot how to function. She was going to die…

Sasuke had come for her and was going to kill her.

Her unsteady hands met her eyes and rubbed quickly as the image was blurred from her terrible vision. She whipped her glasses on speaking in a terror filled whisper, "Sasuke?" The chakra sensor blinked a couple times adjusting her vision and took a deep inhale of air.

It was just Ryoku standing on a chair, dumping something down the sink.

Gradually, she stood up crossing her arms over her chest and walking towards him.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was harsh and cold.

Sasuke's clone had given her quiet the fright alright, and Karin was positive that she had almost gone into a cardiac arrest.

The raven glanced quickly at her before replying casually with a glare gracing his soft features, "getting rid of the stuff Kaa-san drinks. Her breath smells weird and she cries after she drinks it."

As Karin walked closer, the evident smell of sake hit her nostrils with a burning passion. Was the bubbly blonde an alcoholic? Surely not, she would be able to sense it in her chakra.

Almost unconsciously, she began to comfort herself by taking a closer at Ryoku's chakra, examining it thoroughly.

He had more chakra then the usual average, which was understandable. Naruto had and extremely high amount of chakra too, plus the chakra of the Kyuubi. Her stamina must be incredible.

The cherry eyed woman couldn't help but notice how similar the small boys chakra was too Sasuke's. They both had a large amount of determination and passion woven into the feel of their chakra- it was clearly evident. They also had strength. Naruto's strength was great for a woman, but nothing compared to the Uchiha's.

Ryoku had inherited much more from Sasuke then what she had expected. Karin narrowed her eyes slightly, concentrating on the depths of his soul, looking for any signs of sharringan.

A small flicker in Ryoku's chakra had left a small smirk on her face. So he _had_ inherited the Uchiha Kekkai Genkai, but _still_. There was a slim chance he would actually activate it.

After all, the Uchiha's history is tainted with blood and sorrow. Everyone knew that only way to activate the sharringan was by experiencing a traumatizing event.

Well, with a war happening that might very well be exactly the case.

The young Uchiha then turned around, glaring at Karin. His voice was icy and angry.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Ryo! What did I tell you about being nice!"

Karin turned around looking at a bed raddled Naruto. Her straight hair was wild, spiky in some places. She looked as if she had been mauled.

"She started it!" was the reply of the young boy who was now pouting.

The red head stared at him longer. He had a temper, just like Naruto. He wasn't in control of his emotions like his father. Well, at least when his father wasn't in the right of his mind.

"See? She's doing it again!"

Naruto sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Ryoku, Karin is a chakra sensor. She has to stare at you to read your chakra. She was probably doing it to check you out."

Ryoku looked unconvinced, "so what did you find chakra sensor?"

Karin smirked, "you're very similar to your father, but the characteristics that you received from your mom are the best."

The raven's big blue eyes started to lighten up, the frown disappearing from his face.

"Really? Did you know my Tou-san? Is that why you were able to read the stuff out of me?"

Karin glanced back at Naruto, who looked extremely awkward as she examined the floor, waiting for her permission to continue speaking. When their eyes met, the look on the blue eyed girls face was 'tell him, but keep out the details'.

Karin inhaled deeply before speaking, "I was on a team with your father..."

The boy's eyes then truly lightened up, both his hands bawled into fists from excitement as his eyes sparkled. The smile on his face was the cutest thing she had ever seen…

"Really?" the child asked attentively, "were you really on a ninja team with my Tou-san? When?"

Karin looked away whispering, "Not to long ago..." the young man caught what she said either way. After all, he was an Uchiha.

"Really? That's so cool! Does he miss us? Does he talk about me? Is he proud of me?" he then looked down, disappointment clouding his face.

"Oh wait…. Tou-sans up there..."

Seeing the sorrow in those eyes, the eyes that were so blue and beautiful, so innocent… She couldn't just leave him hanging there.

"Do you want me," she swallowed the saliva that had gathered in her mouth, "to tell you about your Tou-san?"

The raven's eyes lit up, silently pleading her to continue. The talented red head glanced behind her looking for signs of Naruto, but the blonde had tactfully escaped to the washroom.

The ex missing nin turned towards the boy, who was becoming impatient, "your Tou-san was a good man."

Technically she wasn't lying. He really _had been_ a good man… Not anymore.

"Sasuke was always a good fighter too. His skills were amazing."

Ryoku raised his eyebrow; speaking with question, "who's Sasuke?"

Karin looked slightly surprised. How much had Naruto kept secret from him? How much had the village covered up from him? The first time Karin had seen Naruto and the passion she held for her best friend… she was positive that the boastful blonde had talked about Sasuke often.

The red-head continued attentively, "your father…. Your father's name was Uchiha Sasuke."

Ryoku looked down, twiddling his thumbs and moving his feet awkwardly.

"Kaa-san never told me Tou-san's name."

She could tell that there was more too what the newest Uchiha wanted to say but like all those with Uchiha blood, he had a natural tendency for distrust and to never give out information to people you don't trust. Obviously, she was not in the main trust circle of Sasuke's brat, which wasn't surprising.

The silence was interrupted by Naruto coming out of the washroom bashfully, a giant smile gracing her face.

"So guy's, I was thinking we could go training today! But first I have to see Baa-chan since the Hokage's are paranoid."

Karin could only stare blankly. The blonde changed subjects so quickly that one could think she had ADHD or something. Of course, now knowing the circumstances of what goes on in this household, Karin was able to clearly see that Naruto preferred the "Sasuke" topic to be taboo.

Or was she just afraid that Ryoku was too similar to his late father?

* * *

Karin looked around Konoha's training grounds. They weren't that large, but considering what Naruto said about where she usually trained, the Kage's probably didn't want her leaving the city at any cost.

She was there only to observe and monitor her chakra, along with any strange ones in the area. It's not like she wanted too. She had too. If Madara came with a giant army then she would be caught in the blast waves too.

She sat against the tree feeling and extreme sense of déjà vu. They cherry eyed woman wouldn't lie that she watched Sasuke train often. Sure, it was stalker-ish and there was no doubt that Sasuke knew she was watching him, but now seeing Ryoku throwing some kunai at a tree- she couldn't help but feel nostalgic.

Closing her eyes, she enjoying the gentle breeze that was in the air.

After all, it might be the last time she'd have a chance fully enjoy i…

"Karin" the blonde kunoichi asked lightly, "Do you know any ninjutsu, or taijutsu? Even kenjutsu would be extremely helpful."

The sensor opened her eyes to see the curious blue eyes of the Kyuubi girl. She was holding a piece of cloth in her hands and the cherry-eyed woman crossed her legs, stretching her arms above her head.

"Not really, and even if I did they'd be nothing compared to your level, what are you? An Anbu?"

Naruto laughed, "I was still genin a couple months ago." Karin raised her thin eyebrow, with a smirk decorating her face, "really now? A genin?"

Naruto rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "well, I never really had time to do the exams, but after saving the village Baa-chan appointed me immediately to jonin rank since I'm so skilled." The sheepish look had turned into a cocky smile half way through as she continued to ramble,

"And that bastard Uchiha is still a genin!" she seemed very amused with the matter.

Karin then turned her attention towards Ryoku, who was now kicking at a tree. "Isn't he too young to train?"

Naruto looked over proudly at her son and responded with pride in her voice, "he's a prodigy apparently... My sensei recommends that I put him into the academy and train him, but I don't think I will."

Karin straightened her spine waiting for the proud mother to continue.

"You see, Itachi was sent really early into the academy, when he was like five." She stopped herself, her expression becoming more somber, "and look at what happened to him."

Karin closed her eyes again. "I'm not surprised. All Uchiha are prodigies from what I've heard of."

Naruto nodded before sitting down on the grass. "I've been meaning to teach him fire jutsu but it's not my element. His other is wind, which is mine, but he's too young for wind. It's the hardest out of the five to master."

Karin observed the raven's chakra. She was right. Learning wind element requires years of practice and chakra control. How the blonde mastered it so quickly she'll never know. However, Ryoku also had fire element. He was extremely lucky to have two elements that complimented each other; it was rare in the shinobi world.

Naruto then sighed out mumbling to herself, "I guess I'll do this the old fashioned way."

Karin looked at her strangely, before the girl created a Kage Bunshin of herself. She pointed at it, speaking loudly, "OK, do that transformation thingy so we can practice!" the clone nodded before doing a couple had signs, resulting in smoke. When it cleared, the clone was no longer Naruto, but the image of Sasuke Uchiha. Karin leaned back into the tree again, scoffing. Was she going to practice pretending to fight Sasuke? This should be interesting.

The Sasuke looked totally out of character. He was slouching with his arms crossed, and the proud cocky Naruto of an Uchiha was gone.

The Sasuke then spoke in a whiny voice, "But I don't know any fire ninjutsu! And I don't have the sharringan so we totally can't practice. His fighting skills are different then ours!"

Naruto frowned, arguing back, "then transform the jutsus to look like fire and his stupid Chidori or something! Come on, use that brilliant brain we both own!"

The Sasuke crossed his arms whining in a high (very un- Uchiha like voice), "Dattebayo, where's Kakashi sensei when he's actually needed! The stupid old pervert!"

Naruto shook her head, putting the cloth on over her eyes, blindfolding herself. "Ok," she started of calmly, "now act all Sasuke like!"

The clone nodded, clearing its throat before pointing a finger at her menacingly. The voice was high, as Naruto struggled to imitate Sasuke's voice, "Cower in fear mortal! For it is I, Sasuke!"

Karin sweat dropped. Is this seriously what Naruto thought of Sasuke? "I'm here to kill- I mean" Naruto stopped herself before lowering her voice to sound manlier.

"You idiot! You don't understand me! I'm going to kill you!"

Naruto's blonde hair blew in the wind, a smirk on her face. "Show me what you've got teme!"

The Sasuke picked up a long branch, that happened to be near by, and used the transformation jutsu; making it look like Sasuke's original kusangi. It then charged at her ready to strike, when Naruto pulled out a kunai stopping the 'sword' from hitting her. She raised her leg, ready to land a major blow to its face when 'Sasuke' grabbed her foot, head butting Naruto and slamming her into the ground at the same time.

The woman was blind with the cloth covering her eyes.

Of course, that was the whole point. Naruto knew that Sasuke would be able to catch her in a genjutsu easily. Since she sucked at casting it, and dispelling it, the jinchuuriki thought that it would be smart to heighten her other senses so she could avoid eye contact with him during battle.

Technically speaking, when in sage mode her senses already were heightened and elite, but what if Sasuke forced her to waste all her senin mode chakra? She needed a plan B and knowing the Uchiha… she'd probably use it and have to come up with a backup plan Z.

Naruto quickly did her most common hand signature and was surrounded by multiple Naruto's. They all started attacking Sasuke one by one, until the Naruto-Sasuke was fighting them off violently, releasing the iron grip on the Kyuubi girl.

The fiery blonde stood up, running towards where she thought was Sasuke and kicked him (her) directly in the small of his back.

She then smiled, "Did I get him?"

The Sasuke clone dispersed, answering her question.

Thoroughly amused with the small sparring that had taken place, the red-haired sensor couldn't help but shake her head.

Naruto's perspective of Sasuke was _very_ interesting. It was good training, but must have been hard to conduct. After all, Naruto knows what moves Naruto will make. Also, Sasuke had changed greatly in style and fighting… she knew that the blue eyed girl was strong, but was she strong enough to keep up with Sasuke? It really was a hard question- who knew what kind of training he could be going through with Madara? Either way, the results would not be pretty.

Karin then looked over at Ryoku who had run up to Naruto, curiosity in his eyes.

"Kaa-san! That was so cool! Teach me how to fight like that!" The jinchuuriki ruffled his hair smiling, "I will I will, but not now ok?"

He nodded, eyes radiating with admiration for his mother. He then looked around, searching for something.

Naruto frowned crossing her arms over her chest, "what is it Ryoku?" the boy glared at a near by tree reply smoothly, "where's the man you were fighting earlier?"

Karin's sneered. She honestly wasn't too surprised. If Naruto had kept Sasuke's name from Ryo, then she most definitely hadn't shown any pictures of him either. She obviously didn't want to forget Sasuke, (hence the fact that she was always chasing after him) but it was as if his memory had been erased from the face of her _real_ world.

The world that revolved around _their _child who knew absolutely nothing of his father.

He didn't know who his father even was, he didn't know the powerful blood that ran in his young veins, he didn't know of his cursed Uchiha family, and the fact that he could be meeting his father very soon.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Not too much released in this chapter, but trust me when I say it was necessary! **


	5. Miraculous Calm Before a Raging Storm

**A/N: I know I know, this chapter's a week late, but I wanted you guys to get a good taste of Sasuke through this chapter ;) But honestly, who knew how hard it is to write about Sasuke for 8 whole pages? At first I thought it'd be easy, but at least 2 pages in I remembered how complex Sasuke's character is, so through carefully plotting this chapter out I hope you guy's really get a taste of Sasuke. Lastly, thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter! Your feedback was amazing and much appreciated ^^~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters created and trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto in the Naruto universe. They belong to their respected owners. I am not making any money off of this story. I do, however, own the plot of this story and Ryoku Uchiha. Please do not use him or any of the written work as shown below without my written permission.****All the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter are written and produced by OTEP. They are not my own**

**Warnings: Violence, coarse language, suggestive themes, dark themes, genderswitch, SasuFemNaru, major spoilers**

_**Paragraphs in italics**_**- flash backs, dreams, and thoughts  
normal- present**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_That stabbing in your heart  
That black hole in your soul  
Slowly ripping you apart; That's me  
So let it be written, So let it be done  
The brighter they shine  
The darker We Become  
Vae victus, you are the abomination._

_Yet my organs are rotting  
My enemies are plotting  
Murder, mayhem, hurt her, hate him  
Murder, mayhem, fuck her, slay them_

**Ghost Flowers**

**Chapter 4: The Miraculous Calm Before a Raging Storm**

.

.

He closed his eyes, leaning against the strong tree with an unfamiliar sense of relaxation surrounding him. It had to be the sound of the thundering falls that were near by as they always made him feel so peaceful when he came here. There was even a small breeze in the air as the first signs of light filtered through the sky.

The raven sighed out deeply, making himself more comfortable on the plush green grass when the early morning sun kissed his skin.

He didn't know why he came here- it wasn't the first time either.

Something had always drawn him towards the valley of the end, despite his greatest memory of the place.

The dark haired boy sneered, turning his head slightly to face away from the strong rays of light. Lately every single one of his thoughts came back to her and it was extremely infuriating. Soon enough, just a little more time and he would never have to think of her again.

The eighteen year old phenomenon opened his deep onyx eyes, with the unique red pattern on them, and stared at the dead trees behind him. They were the result of his latest midnight rage, each one scorched with lightning or fire. As the sun illuminated them slowly, more and more of the devastation could be seen in fine detail.

A smug look of satisfaction covered his face as he straightened up his spin from his earlier slouching position. Soon Konoha would be rivaling those trees as each and every one of the vermin that lived there begged him for mercy, and he would bestow none as they hadn't bestowed any for his family.

He suddenly closed his eyes again, touching the lid lightly with his long slender finger tips. The sight in his brothers eyes was much more different then the sight from his old ones. Everything seemed to be brighter; colours standing out much more vibrantly then the usual monochrome he was used to.

He picked up a small rock and hurled it from his spot on the cliff into the raging waters bellow.

Who knew that despite the sorrow he was burdened with from this disgusting world, Itachi would still see it so marvellously?

Itachi - his role model, his brother… how could he stand to love that village to the very end?

The young man slowly went into the fetal position trying to even out his irregular breathing. His senses were getting hyped up much too quickly again and it was maddening.

He couldn't understand the loss of his regular iron grip on his emotions. Every time he thought of Itachi and his family, this insane amount or grief would burden itself on his shoulders making him want to fall to the cold ground and cry. Other times he would feel so angry, that he had considered to self inflict his wounds- a stupid idea; he was much smarter then that.

Lastly, when he thought of the massive massacre on Konoha, he felt like laughing out loud to whole world with so much sickness and delight that they would finally understand. Only when worms would be dead, could they truly understand.

He then grabbed at the roots of his ebony hair, threatening to pull them out, and was shacking all over.

The raven wanted to kill something. He wanted to watch something bleed to death slowly and painfully and feel the same high he did when he had slaughtered Danzo- That fucking bastard. Who the hell did he think he was trying to get away for the murder of his family and Nii-san.

The youngest Sharringan user had sent that devil back to hell where he belonged and the rest were soon to come. No one would pass his clutches on judgment day. Those pathetic leaf villagers better enjoy the last hours of their repulsive lives before they would spend the rest in the afterlife.

Why? Was the only question that ran through his mind.

Why was he the one who had been punished?

Why couldn't they have lived?

He listened to the sounds of the falls, letting the sharp rang of the water calm his nerves. This _was not_ okay. He needed to keep his composure up at all times. He wasn't some sissy ass Uchiha baby who always cried. He was Uchiha Sasuke the avenger, and avengers do not loose their cool and cry.

Unexpectedly felt something slither up his leg. Raising his head, he glaring at the small black and green snake.

"I have done what you have requested Uchiha" it whispered in slow hisses.

He composed himself slightly before replying in a strong demanding voice, "speak".

The snake slithered up higher, until it had wrapped itself around his pale arm.

"Madara has been keeping secrets from you," it replied bluntly with amusement ghosting its voice.

"And they are very interesting…" Sasuke didn't flinch as the snake tightened its hold. Even a small flicker and he would lose the game that Hebi enjoyed to play so much.

"Tell me what Madara has refuses too," his voice angered by the snakes lack of cooperation. All snakes were like that- toying with their victims to the very last second. The Uchiha would not be the victim in this case.

Hebi chuckled slightly, slithering up higher until he was wrapped around Sasuke's neck.

"His plans for battle are different then from what you have expected….. Madara likes to think of you as incompetent."

Sasuke scoffed tightening the grip he held on his leg. He may be consumed with rage for that god-forsaken village, but thinking logically and being naturally suspicious were still his forte. That idiotic old man thought he was younger and smarter then everyone else in the world. He should have been dead several decades ago.

"Well?" The Uchiha asked, as his patience was wearing thin. He wanted that information and he wanted that information now.

The snake chuckled, bringing its face up to Sasuke's ear.

"He plan's on kidnapping a child and use it for his own purposes." Sasuke frowned, blowing the hair from his eye.

"A child?" The snake started to move down his chest wrapping itself around his leg speaking in hisses,

"not just any child – an important child. Madara is almost desperate to have it." The raven mused over this for a second. Why would Madara want a child? He understood if he was trying to revive the Uchiha clan but he was way too old for that.

The young man leaned back against the tree looking over the facts. Whatever Madara wanted to do was obviously kept secret from him for a reason. He needed more information before making any hasty decisions.

"Alright Hebi, keep me updated." He really didn't feel like talking with the snake. It reminded him to much of Orochimaru and the sick games he enjoyed to play. The snake hissed, tightening its hold,

"and what of my payment?" Sasuke motioned his head to his right, where there were three dead mice. The snake loosened its grip, slithering towards its next meal.

"It was nice doing business with you again Uchiha Sasuke."

The raven only grunted in response, closing his eyes again and dismissing the snake from his sight.

When the young Sharringan user felt the small presence of the snake disappear, he picked up another rock and threw it into the violent water again. Why would Madara want a certain child? How special was it exactly?

If he really was so desperate to have his own then he could just find a whore to bear it for him.

He smirked slightly at the thought before his brother's words mulled over in his mind. _'Madara is not as great a man as he was before'_. Was Itachi referring back to the fact that when he had tried to attack him, the raven had just gone through him?

Sasuke glared at the water fall, wishing for the answers to appear right in front of his face. The fact that he didn't know what Madara's abilities were was extremely annoying. Obviously his elder relative had become immortal, but at what extent?

He stood up, stretching his limbs and picked up his kusangi. Speaking of the devil, Madara must have been getting sick of waiting for Sasuke. He had left almost thirty-six hours ago and had not yet returned.

Madara was probably angered by the avenger's lack of presence, but he could honestly care less. He knew of Madara's 'Moon Eye Plan', he had found out from Hebi two weeks ago. It was repulsive but he didn't care.

All he wanted was for the Hidden Leaf to be destroyed. No survivors would be left; he would make sure of that.

He stretched his limbs and jumped from tree to tree at inhuman speed; he was the small white flash in the sea of green that surrounded him. He liked going at his regular speed, mostly because no one was every able to catch up with him. Taka had held him back most of the time with their incredibly slow pace. Being able to become one with the wind again was the only thing that seemed to please him now in days.

He jumped, sprinted, and dashed with impeccable fire until he was out of the forest area. The glint in his eyes hard and murderous; angry and corrupt. No one would willingly stand in his way. No one, but the idiot. The frown that had graced his features, turned into a look of disgust.

Every one of his god damned thoughts were leading back to her.

_Every single damn thought._

He sent a lightning stream roaring through a near by tree, watching the wood explode from the inside out, pieces soaring through the air like balls of fire. He watched the tree burn with a sick sense of satisfaction in his belly.

He hated her.

Sasuke hated her invading his thoughts, his actions, and his mind. Naruto had never been able to affect him so powerfully before, so why now?

It was nerves, he told himself.

Nerves and fucking teenage hormones that hadn't been attended to for a couple of months. It was the nerves of their foretold battle that started to send a tingle down the raven's spin. No matter how passionate Naruto had been while _preaching_ to him, the outcome would be inevitable. He would butcher her- ending the confusion and her very memory from his body and mind.

_Then_, he would be free.

_Then_, it could all end.

_Then,_ his clan would finally be purified.

And _then_, he'd never have to think of her again.

His body felt frozen again, sparks flying from his fingers as the result of such a massive lightning strike. He was itching to hit something- specifically someone. Sasuke was never so quick to let his emotions take over him –that was the dobe's thing- but he couldn't help himself. Walking slowly, anger dripping from his ever step, the onyx eyed teen bit his lip and bawled his hands so hard that his nails dug into the meat of his palms.

He had thought of her again.

It was almost as if dismissing the very idea was ridiculous. She always seemed to invade his mind. Suddenly, a flash of her rosy pink lips slithered its way into his photographic memory. Feeling the crimson liquid drip down his chin, Sasuke started to run again.

He had to get away from this place.

It brought back to many memories – memories that had preferred to have forgotten long ago. The eighteen year old set a mantra in his mind. He didn't need friends, he didn't need the village, he didn't need allies, and he didn't need her.

Then why didn't he feel content with just killing her anymore? The idea itself was glorious and pleasant, but it didn't make him feel high.

It made him feel…. Empty.

No, oh hell no.

This couldn't be happening to him now… Sasuke was an avenger.

An avenger.

He didn't need anyone- he would kill her! He would…kill her.

Another flash of Naruto's smiling face and hand extended towards him slipped into his vision. The Uchiha crashed to his knees, ripping at the roots in his hair.

"Get out of my head," he growled, gritting his teeth together.

What was happening to him? Why was he feeling as if sanity had become a thing of the past?

Aniki…. His Aniki always had known the answers to things. Nee-san would know what to do.

He started shacking repeating to himself over and over again,

"Itachi, nee-san, Aniki, tell me what to do".

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke did not return to Madara by the end of the day, or the next, or the one after that.

He needed time to think.

He needed time to calm down.

After his outburst a couple days ago, the raven refused to return until his emotions were under control.

The youngest of the Uchiha could be found meditating at the ruins of the old Uchiha hide out. When Sasuke had first arrived to this cursed place the need to destroy it had almost taken over his sense of logical thinking.

That was _not_ okay.

As much as the boy with onyx eyes hated this place, hated himself for what he had done, this was the last place Uchiha Itachi had stood and it had become his sanctuary.

It made him feel calm, yet bursting with rage at the same time. It was like his brother's very presence was with him, helping the tormented teen find his place of security and reservation in the world.

Unfortunately, one thing would always be clear.

The black rage that seemed to feed off of his pain and sadness was consuming his heart more and more each day. Oh yes, Sasuke could feel it slowly taking over, but he would turn that obscure power into strength. It would become a chain of hatred that Konoha would be whipped with.

The place where he grew up would become the hell in which he was tortured in all these years. Nothing would remain, was the one thought that crossed his twisted mind. The place known as Konoha would become a barren waste land without children, or women. All of humanity would be banned from the place. It would never blossom with flowers again and it would never sprout a living green thing from its once rich soil. Only ghosts of the past would remain there. By his will the dirt would even become sand.

His sanity was slowly slipping, even if he did not acknowledge it personally. Sometimes he would start to think that it was all a dream. All a terrible nightmare that he was sure to wake up too anytime soon. Then, he would wake up to see his beautiful smiling mother that was the kindest most generous person he had ever met. She would always know how to make things better. He'd be back to trying to live up to his fathers harsh expectations, fighting for his love and attention. Lastly, he'd wake up to see his Aniki laughing, telling him jokes and training him in his spare time.

Sasuke really did have the perfect life – and now it was all gone.

The Sharringan user hadn't even noticed when hot slimy tears started to slither down his face and he was hit with heart-wrenching sobs.

Holding himself closely Sasuke cried, and cried, and cried. He wished to feel the comfort of his mother, and be held in her warm loving embrace. He wished he could just burry himself into her chest and listen as she whispered sweet comforting things into his ear… but the black haired boy knew he would never have these things in his life again.

His mother, his Kaa-san was dead.

Sasuke hadn't even noticed when he had started shacking. It was the clearest memory burnt into his brain. The sight of his sweet loving Kaa-san crippled on the floor of her own bedroom. That was when he truly felt something that he had denied all these years.

Uchiha Sasuke was truly alone.

That's why he would avenge her.

He would avenge Mikoto and the rest of the Uchiha family.

Konoha would pay.

They would pay for every single day he suffered. They would pay for rejecting the Uchiha and forcing them to carry out the coup d'état. Every single family in Konoha would pay for having peace, love, and happiness in their homes while his had become corrupted by that bastard Hokage and stupid little elders. Each one of them would pay, especially the dobe.

He opened his eyes that were mixed with tears and blood, black flames dancing in front of him. Who the hell did she think she was pretending to understand him! She never had a mother as beautiful and loving as his. She never had a father who all you tried to do was earn his respect and approval. She never had a brother that murdered her whole family.

He fell to his side, staring at the fire that refused to die out.

Naruto could never understand him, she could never save him and 'open his eyes'. She was an idiot. A fucking dimwitted moron. Couldn't she see that his eyes had finally opened? Sasuke had finally grasped a light that she couldn't possibly understand.

Uzumaki Naruto needed to stop.

She needed to stop trying to fix him, stop chasing after him, stop trying to replace the comfort that his mother had given him, and stop trying to love him. She was a stupid foolish girl. He didn't need love, and he didn't want love.

Rain started to fall in sheets of blue that hit harder then a tsunami. The last thought he mumbled to himself was he didn't deserve to be loved, and he certainly didn't need saving.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open to the rays of light that had broken out of the sky.

His eyes felt heavy, and his limbs felt numb. The skin on his face felt tight, as if his tears had dried to a crisp on his cheeks. He didn't feel like moving. He didn't feel anything at all... just dead.

The talented young man felt hallow, like nothing he was looking at was truly real, and neither was he. Forcing himself to get up, the Sharringan user leaned up against the tall wall that he had fell asleep against and closed his eyes.

His dreams were becoming more twisted and dark then usual.

Leaning his head against the rock solid wall, Sasuke opened his red swollen eyes.

His mother... he had dreamed of his sweet sweet mother. Yet, the dream was horrifying. Her face had been deranged and her body mangled. Mikoto's beautiful face was capped with blood and it wasn't his brother standing over her dead body…

It had been him.

He had become her killer; he was the reason for her death.

His breath hitched as he felt a pain run through his eyes.

It was hideous.

Sasuke couldn't comprehend why he would dream of something like that. The whole reason he was going to slaughter Konoha was to avenge her! How could he? - The youngest Uchiha stopped his thoughts glaring at a small yellow flower that had somehow grown out of the old cracked building.

It was _repulsive_, exactly like _her_.

The sunny flower reminded him of the other thing he dreamed of. Naruto – why was she always on his mind? Why was he the one who was being punished? It was driving him insane.

Activating his Mangeykou, Sasuke watched slowly as the black flames consumed the flower within minutes, burning it too a crisp.

He had dreamed of the last time he had seen her in Konoha – the last time he had touched her, the last time he hadn't hated her.

Bile reached his throat and the world started to spin.

Nothing made sense anymore.

It had been the same dream he's been having for months. It was always the same scene in different angles and different times.

Sasuke squeezed his agonized eyes shut and clenched his teeth, wrapping his tired arms around his torso.

It had been a mistake.

A mistake he dearly regretted and would not make again.

Because of his hormone driven actions, this _bond_ had been created with them. It was much deeper and stronger then the bond of their friendship, yet it was just as connected to that as anything else. Just remembering the feel of her soft skin against his rough fingers was enough to bring him over the edge. It was as if she was standing right next to, her fingers touching his hand. So slowly softly and gently, just as if she was –

"Get away!" he screamed jerking his arm to hit something, _anything _that was within range.

When the raven opened his dark eyes, they become wide with something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Fear.

What was happening to him? Was he hallucinating?

Desperately, Sasuke looked down at his trembling hands staring at them with a sense of desperation.

They still looked the same.

His hands were rough, scared, and delicate for a man. They were seen to be able to wield great skill, as a result of hard training.

The boy with jet black hair frowned at them. The looked the same, but the youngest Uchiha felt as if his own logical reason had been washed away from them, but they were still just his hands.

Was he expecting to find something? Of course nothing would be found in his hands! But in reality, Sasuke knew.

Something was obviously wrong if he was sure, _positive_ that Naruto had touched his hand. Growling, he slammed his fist into the concrete, ignoring the pain.

This constant control she was having over him, his body, his mind….. it was… sickening. How could Sasuke – an Uchiha, let some stupid girl get in the way of everything. The raven shook his head, stormy black eyes looking out into the clear blue sky that rivaled her eyes.

He would stop his own madness and the sun would never shine again. If one thing was for sure, he was going to end it soon. He would not tolerate this any longer.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? pretty twisted ne? I honestly started to feel as if I had started rambling half way through but believe me when I say this will probably be one of the most important chapters that will come out of this story.**

**** and please check out a poll on my profile about Ghost Flowers ** I'd love to know your opinion! :D**


	6. When it rains, it pours

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! Honestly, I've been having a lot of trouble with the main development. At one point, I wasn't sure how to end it. I'm still not exactly sure what I'm going to do. Because of that, I didn't want to put out a chapter that would be useless and completely unnecessary. Then, I kind of just... lost my muse for this story. Luckily, it's back, and summer's still not over, so I hope to put out more chapters! I can't promise for them to be weekly, but I will try! Once again, thank you for all your support and sticking with me and this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters created and trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto in the Naruto universe. They belong to their respected owners. I am not making any money off of this story. I do, however, own the plot of this story and Ryoku Uchiha. Please do not use him or any of the written work as shown below without my written permission.****All the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter are written and produced by OTEP. They are not my own**

**Warnings: Violence, coarse language, suggestive themes, dark themes, genderswitch, SasuFemNaru, major spoilers**

_**Paragraphs in italics**_**- flash backs, dreams, and thoughts  
normal- present**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_I'm disconnected, I'm uninspired  
I'm burning in water, I'm drowning in fire  
I'm trapped inside my mind  
Beneath these piles of stinking life  
You use this abuse to keep me conquered  
You're so absurdly common  
Vacant faces  
Brainless strangers  
Sputtering, stuttering insect language  
I'm the creature you created  
Everyday I grow jaded  
Calloused and exasperated  
If I'll never be loved  
Then I'll be hated_

**Ghost Flowers**

**Chapter 5: When it Rains, it Pours**

.

.

Sasuke stood still on the mountain, letting the sharp wind brush across his cheeks as it raged violently. It had rained earlier today, making the air fresh and crisp- just how he liked it.

Sensing another presence approaching him, Sasuke became tense and straightened his back. After all, Uchiha's always had to look presentable.

Keeping his eyes closed, the raven turned his head to the side and opened his eyes ever so slightly, to reveal the twisted Mangeykou Sharringan.

"Hebi," the Uchiha greeted coldly without any interest gracing his voice. The small snake slithered closer to the menacing man chuckling in small hisses. He glared down at it; silently commanding the small organism to reveal what was so damn funny.

"My, my Sasuke, You never told me what a _naughty_ boy you used to be."

A frown formed itself on Sasuke's face as he glared at the snake.

Something wasn't right… something was odd about the air around the snake. He was never this cocky or joyful, for the matter, around him. Was it something to do with the information Hebi had gathered?

The snake started to slither up Sasuke's long limber leg slowly and smoothly.

"But then again," it continued in a mocking voice, "I never expected an Uchiha to be a virgin in the first place".

The eighteen year old let a deep growl escape his throat as his eyes narrowed.

"My sex life is none of your concern Hebi." Damn snake. The little bastard always had to know everything that happened in his life.

"Let's keep this professional," was Sasuke's cold response.

The snake kept going higher and higher until it was resting comfortably on the Uchiha's arm, staring into his tainted eyes without fear.

"Oh but Sasuke-kun, it appears that your 'sex life' is exactly what Madara's after".

The raven glared at the green-stripped snake as if trying to burn him with just his gaze alone. Images were running through his mind like a movie again.

Sure he's 'played around' before, but the only person he's ever been with that far with was - her.

Ignoring the killing intent for the snake that was pouring into his veins, he looked at the facts. Hebi could easily just be referring the fact that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed within her. If that was all the information that Hebi came to bring him, then it was sorely outdated.

"Hebi, your information is old". The black snake chuckled some more before hissing out in an amused voice,

"No, no Uchiha, my information is always top class. But you forget your latest question, which I bring the answers too. I believe it was the latest on the 'child' that Madara is after," the snake hummed looking at the anger crossing Sasuke's face.

He seemed way too eager; giving off the impression that Hebi was some reporter dying to give out any scandalous news.

He was even_ grinning_, not being able to contain his excitement.

"The child that Madara is after happens to be an Uchiha. An Uchiha that is the product of one known as Naruto Uzumaki and the one and only Sasuke Uchiha."

The corrupt raven's eyes widened.

Everything was moving in slow mode.

The words weren't making any sense.

The world was spinning as he fell to his knees in shock. It was like a dream.

A terrible dream that morphs into a nightmare and swallows you whole.

A nightmare that he somehow knew he'd never be able to wake up from.

A child… there was no way… was it possible?

Surly not.

With_ her_ it would never happen.

It couldn't happen….

They had been so young- there was no way. Bile started to rise up his throat, as he emptied the contents of his stomach- not even caring to wipe his mouth.

And then… anger. Anger was all Sasuke felt as he dug his fingers into the dirt. There was no one it could have ever happened. It didn't! It was all a god damned lie!

Hebi started to flee the area as soon as Sasuke fell to the ground. His eyes had begun to quiver in and out of his Mangeykou Sharringan.

He was lucky too because as soon as he was out of range, everything within a 10 meter radius of the Uchiha was devoured with the massive black flames known as Amateratsu.

An Amateratsu that reached to the heavens with a density that was thick, black, and full of hatful desperation.

An Amateratsu that screamed with a hissing rage of a thousand tormented souls, unleashing everything known as Uchiha Sasuke…

Because Sasuke had finally been shattered at his very core.

* * *

Naruto sat in the hard cold metal seat, fidgeting uncomfortably with all the eyes around her.

It's not everyday when one is invited to sit among all five Kages without any notice. The extreme awkwardness of the silence was killing her. It wouldn't have been so bad if there was some sort of whispering or small talk going on. Now, because of the silence, all eyes were on her.

She quickly glanced up from her hands to stare into Gaara's turquoise eyes. His gaze softened to more of a comforting, apologetic, look then his striking Kazekage glare.

She smiled sheepishly at him before looking at her hands again.

There was something… off. Usually Naruto would be the one striking up conversations and angering those who found her loud and obnoxious. Yet with a war already started and she being one of the only jinchuuriki left, she felt that 'lightening up the mood' would only cause problems.

Problems that would only slow down the effort to defeat Madara and Sasuke.

After a moment of silence, Tsunade cleared her throat, "right so Naruto, as you know you are one of the last jinchuuriki and the gem in Madara's plan. Meaning if you're caught, then it's game over."

The blonde nodded slowly, tempted to snarl at the Raikage who was currently glaring at her.

Gaara leaned onto his elbows looking straight at his blonde haired friend.

"Naruto, I know what you're thinking, but you absolutely can't go after Sasuke. At least wait until Madara is taken care off".

The Raikage slammed his fist down on the table, leaving cracks in the surface,

"Naruto is not going after Sasuke Uchiha! She wants to save him!"

The Mizukage glared at the enraged man with a sense of pity clouding her eyes.

"Naruto-chan has already told us of her promise to kill Sasuke and she will fulfill it without doubt". The Raikage's eyes were still filled with an angry fire before he spit out,

"That whore only wants to save the father of her child!"

Within seconds, Gaara's sand was surroundingthe Raikage, leaving everyone in shock with their jaws to the ground. The Tsuchikage's eyes opened wide as he shot a dirty look at Gaara.

"What insolence! A Kage protecting another village's jinchuuriki and threatening another Kage! You have no right!-"

"Actually I do," was the cold calm response of Gaara.

"Naruto happens to be a close personal friend of mine, a _good_ friend. And that 'whore's' child happens to be my godson. I believe it is my obligation to keep her safe if I so please it."

Naruto looked up at Gaara, with a controlled face. Her bawled hands were shacking as she tried to control her rage towards the Raikage.

"Gaara, it's ok. You don't have too-"

"And you!" the Tsuchikage roared.

"You have no right to speak unless told to speak! You are among the Kages!"

"Tsuchikage I believe that is enough of your righteous talk!" Everyone slowly turned towards the Mizukage who was standing with a disgusted look on her face.

"You should be ashamed of your actions! Both of you!" the Raikage opened his mouth to protest but the Mizukage beat him to the chance.

"Your display of ethics during this meeting is disgraceful! Neither of you deserve the right to the title of Kage with the type of behaviour you have shown us today!"

With one last glare, and both men silent, the Mizukage smiled at Tsunade.

"Go ahead Hokage, I am sorry for the disruptions."

Tsunade gave a short nod of gratitude before continuing in her strong clear voice,

"Now bringing us back to our main discussion, Naruto we fear that during battle Madara may sneak into the village from behind, either to ambush us or to take you in secret. It is vital that Madara does not succeed in capturing you, Killer Bee, or Ryoku."

The blue-eyed kunoichi nodded, fully understanding the gravity of the situation. She had seen Madara's powers with her own eyes back at the Kage summit. They were unreal…

It was as if Madara never existed in the first place.

"Because Killer Bee is able to manage extreme speed, and is much more experienced then you, he will be able to escape Madara easily. You on the other hand," Tsunade trailed off, licking her lips before continuing,

"Are impulsive and follow your own way. If anything were to happen to Ryoku, I know you would go ballistic. It is at the utmost importance that you are kept safe and have the ability to escape if needed."

Naruto kept looking at Tsunade, trying to only look at her face. She would be lying to say that the other Kages didn't intimidate her,_ especially_ the Raikage. She had heard of what went down between him and Sasuke, and boy did she not want to be caught in his cross fire. The man was a maniac! Just looking at him gave her chills.

Tsunade then picked up a scroll that was on the table and handed it to Naruto along with a small box.

"Your new powers are miraculous, but not permanent. Kyuubi still has not come to an agreement with you. If it sucks away too much of your chakra, you may loose control…"

Naruto looked down at her hands, her eyes somber. She never wanted the Kyuubi to take over her like that again. After ripping apart the village, she had vowed to never be like that again. She needed to keep her head level no matter what…

Tsunade looked at the blonde with a particular softness, speaking calmly,

"Naruto your speed will deteriorate significantly if you loose your fox cloak... Therefore, you need a back up plan."

Looking up slowly, the troubled girl noticed that all the Kages were looking at her with honour, as if she truly were the answer too their problems. Bringing her attention towards the box and Tsunade, she felt pride swell up in her chest when the Hokage spoke.

"This will help you have a fighting chance. After all, it worked for your father."

* * *

Karin walked through the busy streets of Konoha with Ryoku by her side. She couldn't believe that Naruto trusted her enough to be with him for a full day. Being the last jinchuuriki and having war knocking on their door, she couldn't blame her constant absence. It still made her feel incredibly uncomfortable though…

There were guards placed all around the city, looming over the place as if it were a prison; the latter being that it was actually a safe haven. Everyone was smiling, acting as if nothing was wrong, but Karin could feel it. Everyone's chakra was trembling from fear. There was a false sense of peace in the air… everyone was expecting for the worst to happen any day now.

The only ones who seemed unaffected by the whole situation were the children-especially Ryoku.

The proud three-year old was pulling her through the crowds of the market place, determined to help her find a suitable clothing store. It was strange, having Ryoku as company. Despite the uncanny resemblance he held to his father, his personality was mostly of his mother's. The blue-eyed raven had started to treat her much more kindly since last night. It seemed that his heart was much more open then Sasuke's…

As the child dragged her through the crowds, he eventually started waving crazily at someone he saw.

"Konohamaru-Ni!" the small boy shouted, still holding Karin's hand.

He was smiling so brightly that she couldn't help but smile down at him. He was actually a pretty adorable little brat. However, she expected nothing less from his 'Uchiha genes'. Weren't all Uchiha's supposed too beautiful and powerful?

Furrowing her eyebrows, she scanned the area in front of them suspiciously. There was a hyper chakra coming straight towards them and Karin couldn't help but feel the head ache coming on.

Soon enough, there was a boy with a long turquoise scarf running full speed towards her.

"Ryoku!" The hyperactive boy screamed at him happily, a wide smile on his face. Karin couldn't help but scowl. If that kid kept running like an idiot towards them, he was going to crash into a very angry chakra sensor.

The stupid boy suddenly stopped in front of them, glaring at Karin.

"Ryoku, who's this ugly lady?"

Ugly lady? The cherry-eyed woman clenched her fist. Oh, she'd show that brat who was ugly.

"She's a friend of Kaa-san". The strange boy eyed her up and down.

"Who knew that Naruto Onee-chan would hang out with freaky ugly ladies like her!"

"Listen brat," Karin started, her hand clenched in a fist, "I don't know who you think you are-"

"Me? Don't you know who I am? I'm Konohamaru and I'm going to be Hokage!"

"As if some little pest like you would ever even have a shot at being-"

"Stop it!" Ryoku had yelled with a sad look on his face.

"Kaa-chan says that friends shouldn't fight!"

That had caught Karin by surprise. Did the Uchiha's mini seriously consider her a friend? It made her feel warm inside. Seeing his little face, puffed up with pride as he tried to stop the problem… His heart was truly like his mother's.

Innocent, forgiving, and willing to spread love and joy.

Konohamaru had frowned, crossing his arms, before letting a small smile grace his features.

"Your lucky Ryoku was here lady, or I'd kick your ass!" The sensor couldn't help but smirk at his words.

"Bring it on, loser." The kid frowned for a second before letting another smile grace his features.

"I guess you're not too bad. Better then Sai! That guy's freaky! You're just ugly." Ignoring her death glare, Konohamaru turned to Ryoku smiling.

"I'll see you around Ryoku! Tell Naruto-nee that I said hi and that I'm waiting for the next battle!" Ryoku smiled brightly at the older boy as he ruffled his hair before leaving.

"Bye, Konohamaru!"

Karin couldn't help but let out a deep sigh,

"Well that was weird-" Ryoku seemed to ignore the cherry eyed woman; a big grin still on his face as he continued to drag her through the crowd. He brought her up to a small stand with ninja clothing.

"Kaa-san always shops here. You were on a team with my Tou-san right? That means you're a ninja too!"

She cringed as forced herself from saying 'not really' in front of him.

The clothing wasn't bad at all. In fact, Karin was surprised that someone his age already knew the village so well. Picking through the clothing, she held up a white turtleneck up to her face. Glancing at the raven, she noticed how awkward he looked- as if afraid to voice his opinion. She'd hate for the cute little chibi to be upset. Smiling shyly at the young boy, she asked,

"What do you think?"

His ocean blue eyes lightened up. He grabbed a pair of black pants and held them at her waist.

"This matches the pretty white shirt!"

* * *

Naruto slid down her bedroom wall; her hands shacking and her own body failing to support her. She glanced lazily at the contents in the box.

It was her fathers.

Her fathers flying thunder god technique.

He was one of the only people in the whole entire to world to master it. People would kill to get their hands on it, yet there it lay, in plain simple instructions- specifically left for her. It wasn't the fact that her father left her the instructions, (although she still found that pretty cool). It was the fact that the Kages actually _gave_ it to her.

She slowly reached into the box, pulling out the intriguing kunai. It was so different from the ones she usually used. The three points glistened with a deadly sharpness that made her only more drawn towards it.

Carefully, she ran her thumb across the edge, enjoying the paper-thin metal of the blade.

To have her father's legacy right in her own hand was an honour.

The blue-eyed girl let a pained hiss when the knife cut straight through her skin. Admiring the crimson blood that decorated the blade, she couldn't help but stare. Such sharpness could only increase the accuracy of any blow with a baby like this.

A sense of curiosity suddenly spread across her like wildfire. Finally regaining the strength in her limbs, Naruto eagerly placed the old box on her lap, ripping through its contents. In there, she found hand written instructions on how to make the seals, and activate the technique itself. All of which, were personally addressed to her.

The blonde started searching everything, much like a small child at Christmas. There were at least twenty kunai left along with a stack of tags. Did her father really believe she would be able to use the technique?

She smiled sadly to her self as she examined the dried blonde on the kunai. Lifting it higher, so the light would hit it, Naruto spoke softly, "Don't worry dad, I won't disappoint you".

* * *

Karin couldn't help but close her eyes as the sharp wind caressed her cheek. After buying a few new articles of clothing, she couldn't help but feel as if the chain that Orochimaru and Akatsuki had on her had been broken.

Most importantly, the hold Sasuke held on her had been broken. She no longer felt the same intense attraction towards him as before. It was nice to finally be able to make decisions by herself, something that the talented chakra sensor had not been able to do for a while.

She looked towards her left where Ryoku was sitting with his knees tucked towards his chest. His small head was gently resting on his knees as he looked forward towards the gorgeous sunset.

They were sitting on the fourth Hokage's head. High up above the ground, and able to look across the Hidden Leaf. It was up here, that all the damage could be seen. If Madara succeeded in making Konoha the battleground, then there wouldn't even be a trace of it left.

It worried her greatly. Karin had no doubt that Sasuke would bring the battle to Konoha. He'd kill anyone who got in his way- her own injuries a testament of that statement. Continuing to look at Ryoku, the cherry-eyed sensor really couldn't help but reach out to Naruto.

If anything happened to him… she was positive that the blonde would loose control to Kyuubi. Feeling intense emotions such as distress, confusion, and anger is all it would take to loose control. If your willpower and self-determination were lacking, then having the Bijuu manipulate your thoughts would only be considered child's play.

Her thoughts were cut short when Ryoku turned his head to look at her.

"Ne Karin, do you think it's pretty up here?"

The eighteen year old looked back at the fuchsia coloured sky.

"I think it's gorgeous." The satisfied look on the young raven's face reminded her of Sasuke. It was the exact same look.

"You know," he started of slowly, "Uncle Sai brings me here a lot."

Uncle Sai? Wasn't Sai the black haired boy who seemed to be the closest to Naruto? The thing that bothered her though, was his similarity to the Uchiha.

It made her feel uncomfortable. They had the same blank look, the same dead black eyes, and the same pale skin. It was almost ironic to think that Naruto's close friend looked exactly like Sasuke. He seemed like a replacement… and not just as Naruto's friend. Ryoku continued to look out at Konoha.

"Uncle Sai may seem kind of weird but he's really nice. He always takes me out here when Kaa-san's out on missions." Karin nodded leaning back onto the palms of her hands.

"He does look kind of freaky…" the raven continued to smile, rocking himself back and forth slowly.

"You know, Kaa-san always told me that you shouldn't judge people by their looks, but by their actions."

"That's a wise way of thinking," Karin replied coolly. It was funny how sometimes life's most logical answers would come from a child.

* * *

Naruto stared at the latest addition to her house. Right at the edge of her windowsill she had stuck the kunai into the wood, admiring the gleam that it brought to her apartment.

According to her father's instructions, she would be able to teleport home whenever she felt like it if she truly needed too. Smirking lightly to herself, she had to admit that this teleportation technique was pretty cool.

The blonde started to imagine the things she could do, how fast she could really be if she used this while in her newest Kyuubi form. After all, this could really help with her 'element of surprise', something that she seriously lacked in.

Staring down at the box, she also thought of the places she could set the tags. Risking the whole kunai was dangerous itself, but a tag? Maybe she could get away with it… Picking up 5 tags, she thought of her possibilities. If she put these in secure areas, she could teleport herself and Ryoku to safer grounds if needed. She could even help evacuate the villagers if Madara ever succeeded in getting to Konoha.

Staring down at the tags, the first place that came up in her mind was the Valley of the End. After all, it was far, yet relatively close to the village. This way, she could escape easily and get back just as quick; with or without the tags.

Looking outside, she noticed that the sun was still high up in the sky. If she really wanted to, Naruto could probably make it there and back by nightfall. Looking down at the tags once more, she decided to take her chance.

After all, what were the odds that something bad would actually happen at the Valley of the End?

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thanks for all your support through these last couple months! Special thanks to IggysGirl3 and DarkSakuren who reminded me to get off my lazy ass and type xP. I really needed the extra boost!  
So how was it in general guys? Was it lacking? was the grammar off? I hope that this chapter has satisfied everyone to an extent since... Sasuke finally knows! :O I was actually planning to delay it even longer but I felt like being nice:)) And yes, Karin is going to play a MAJOR part in this story. I've always seen her as a smart person, just clouded and chained by everything. She hasn't really had her own freedom- her job was to always take orders from someone.**

****Please check out a NEW Poll on my profile** I take all your ideas and suggestions into account for this story! The last Poll really helped, so don't hesitate to vote!**


	7. Deadly Meetings

**A/N: Hey Guys :)) I'm finally getting back into the swing of this story... after months having a major gap in what I wanted to do. I'll try to update at least once a month. I've even started drawing some scene's for this story xD I will let you guy's know when they're out and published on my deviantart. Once again, I can't thank you enough for sticking with me and this story :D your support is truly what keeps me motivated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters created and trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto in the Naruto universe. They belong to their respected owners. I am not making any money off of this story. I do, however, own the plot of this story and Ryoku Uchiha. Please do not use him or any of the written work as shown below without my written permission.****All the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter are written and produced by OTEP. They are not my own**

**Warnings: Violence, coarse language, suggestive themes, dark themes, genderswitch, SasuFemNaru, major spoilers**

_**Paragraphs in italics**_**- flash backs, dreams, and thoughts  
normal- present**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_My final plea…  
No one is coming to save me  
No one is going to change things…  
The answers will not drop from the sky  
I will not one day wake with a different disguise  
No  
The only solution  
Is revolution  
Art is war, so Fight  
The odds were always against me  
I can't think clearly…  
I exist… I am broken_

**Ghost Flowers**

**Chapter 6: Deadly meetings**

.

.

Crimson rivers ran down Sasuke's face and neck, as shock ran through the raven's body. His hands were shacking, his breath ran short, and his legs felt numb. Nothing made sense anymore. His vision was blurred from the blood, his hands were trembling, and his body felt anesthetized.

A child…

he had a God damned child.

A child…

a child that was an Uchiha…

Naruto had carried his child...

Oh god he felt like throwing up.

Falling to his knees, the Uchiha buried his face in his hands. No… it wasn't possible... He refused to believe it. There was no way that he had a child. There was just - no way…

Bile ran up his throat at a sickening pace as he emptied the contents of his stomach in front of himself for the second time. It left his limbs feeling like jello and every nerve in his body seizing. The words weren't processing in his mind.

There was no way the raven's brain would even except something so ridiculous that dared to call itself 'information' and 'fact'. There was no way that the incompetent blonde buffoon had become pregnant.

They had been so young… it had happened so long ago… it wasn't possible, was it?

It wasn't… it couldn't…

The dark haired boy felt incredibly dizzy and disoriented, as if on a hallucinogen. There was no way that this was reality. The information had to be wrong; Madara must have said it to screw with his head. Clenching his fists, Sasuke felt the urge to strangle something because he knew that as much as he denied it… it must have been true. Hunching his head over, the teen grit his teeth hard and ignored the pain running through his body.

"Dammit," he swore aloud, feeling a sense of desperation run through his body.

Despite trying to feel strong… his brain wracked to find a suitable answer to this turn of events. He felt so helpless. Wrapping his arms around his torso, Sasuke started to cry, and cry, and cry.

He didn't know why he was crying.

Happiness?

Anger?

Misery?

Or disgust?

The raven didn't know how to decipher his emotions anymore. The only thing he knew was the fact that he had never felt more alone until this moment. His heart screamed at him to be disgusted, while his logic argued for him to feel anger; and turn this pain into strength.

Then why was something inside of the onyx-eyed boy telling him to be happy...?

After all, it was once his dream to have children. The Uchiha had desired to become a loving father and role model for his children. The task that his own father had failed to complete.

Then again, so much had changed since his childhood. He had changed, his ideas had changed, and there was nothing left but hate.

The more his tears flowed and the more he thought about it, the more he questioned himself and the more repulsed he became. Sasuke was supposed to be the last Uchiha. The raven had promised himself to be very last heir of this disgraceful clan. There were to be no others after him.

The tortured man grabbed his shirt along with some of his own skin. All he wanted was for this everlasting misery to end. The pain he felt, the suffering he had endured; the raven's only wish was to make it stop. The eighteen year old took in deep breaths as he attempted to calm himself down.

A child… he was a father.

The words felt so foreign and strange to him… he didn't want the title. He couldn't be held down by these pathetic bonds. So what if he had fathered a child? He certainly did not plan on staying in its life.

Forcing himself to stand on shacking legs, Sasuke glared ahead of him - a whole new type of rage swirling through his body. He was to be the last of the Uchiha and that was final.

The ebony-eyed boy ignored the heaviness in his legs as he took a step forward. There was no way that any offspring of his would carry the Uchiha curse like he had. He wouldn't allow for it to happen. The pain and hate was supposed to end with him and that was absolute. Taking another step forward, he quickly rubbed his eyes with his arm; wiping the excess of blood and tears from his eyes.

The only option left would to be to kill his own child. It was the only way to save it from this cruel and unforgiving world. Despite what he told himself, Sasuke couldn't shake the thoughts that ran through his mind.

The gender, the way it looked and acted. Was it more like him? Or more like its brash mother?

Wrathfully, the dark haired boy sneered furiously. It was as if his heart had taken over his brain filling it with pointless thoughts and stupid questions.

This shouldn't be happening to him. After all, the only remains of his 'heart' should be cold and dark. It must be hormones. It was the only explanation to his situation. A natural reaction that his body produced when finding out he was a father.

Frowning, he bit his tongue lightly, punishing himself for using the word. It felt… odd, and abhorrent when he used it. It's not like it would matter anyways. After all, the raven was going to put the pitiful child out of its own misery as soon as possible.

Regardless of what he wanted to do, there was some unknown force in his body holding him back. There was an internal battle going on inside of him leaving him unsure of what to do. Of course, he was positive of what he wanted to do- but was no quite sure of what he truly wanted to do. Forcing his own trembling body to jump into the trees, he decided to mull things over at the only place he could relax himself - The Valley of the End, where he was able to concentrate the most.

* * *

The blonde jinchuuriki breathed heavily as she reached the edge of the Valley. She brushed her fingers across the rough texture of the trees, and inhaling the familiar scent. It was the first time that she could truly admire the canopy of green that hung over her head. The first time that she had been there, the blonde was so desperate that the only thing running through her head was to save Sasuke.

It was different now. She wasn't here to fight, she wasn't here to plead, and she wasn't here to cry.

Slowly jumping down to the raging waters of the falls, she glanced around the rocks walls that surrounded her. The blue-eyed beauty remembered how caged she felt during that final fight… but also remembered the security that these walls gave her.

Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she wiped them away quickly, walking towards the falls. He didn't deserve her tears anymore. She's cried enough, she's talked enough; it was finally nearing to the time when Naruto would show Sasuke her true feelings.

But right now he wasn't her issue. Her issue and life were now devoted to her son and not even Sasuke's tsunami of hate could change that.

Walking towards the side of the thundering falls, she slipped in through the side, which led her to a small cave. It was dark, but there was enough light streaming through the water for her to see. It was big enough- able to hide at least 10 people. She gently touched the moist walls, breathing in the musky air.

If she wanted to leave one of the tags here, it'd have to be somewhere dry and in a place where no one would look. In the darkness, she started to feel her way around the walls- the loud drumming of the water setting a rhythm to her search.

There was an ominous feel to the place, sending shivers up the kunoichi spines. It was as if the place had eyes to monitor her every move.

Naruto had the odd feeling to keep checking her back in case something popped out of nowhere. Moving in further, the blonde continued to search for a spot suitable enough for the tag to last. The rocks that danced beneath her fingertips were jagged and hard. Even if the tag was in a dry place, it could become worn out from the rocks.

Finally, in the very back of the caravan, the young kunoichi found a suitable spot. It was dry with a bumpy texture, much better than the majority. Brushing her fingers across it one last time, Naruto pulled the thick tag from her pouch and bit her finger. The tag required the user's blood in order to function properly. It also assured that no one other then the jinchuuriki would be using it

Drizzled with a couple drops of Naruto's crimson blood, the tag began to glow a crystal blue. Enchanted with the effects, the blonde nearly forgot the next instruction.

Hesitantly, she placed the tag onto the desired area. The ice blue slowly darkened into a rich ocean like colour before fading away completely. She released her held in breath, waiting for something bad to happen- like a random explosion.

With her luck, anything was possible.

Thankfully, nothing happened. Worried that she had done something wrong, Naruto brought her fingers to the edges of the paper. As she tried to pry the tag off and start over, she was happily surprised that no matter what she did, the tag would come off. Good, that meant she had done the ritual right and the teleportation tag would be ready for use.

With a small wave of comfort and pride, the eighteen year old smiled before coming out from under the falls, using her wind chakra to cut the heavy water for at least a moment. Walking calmly across the river's surface, Naruto couldn't help but remember the last time she was here.

Fighting for her life, fighting for Sasuke's life.

As if watching a movie, she replayed the images through her mind.

_How could you possibly understand how I feel? You were alone from the start! You didn't have those bonds; you'll never understand those feelings,_

_Naruto!_

She grabbed onto her shoulder, the pain feeling as fresh and strong as when she had first had his Chidori run through her chest.

Sasuke…was so wrong.

She understood those feelings, she understood what true loneliness was- because her pain was greater then Sasuke's.

If he slaughtered Konoha, just like his kin were slaughtered, then the blue-eyed girl would no longer be able to control herself.

Then _she_ would become the true manifestation of hate.

An image of Ryoku appeared in her head and she felt tears prick her eyes. The thought of loosing him, her son, her baby, was making her shack with rage. They say that the pain of loosing your own child was worse then the pain of loosing your parent.

That's why she would do anything to keep him safe and out of harms way.

As young as Naruto was, Ryoku was younger. He still couldn't understand the hate and darkness of the world, the true innocence of a child blocking it all out. Sometimes she wished she truly could be like that again.

Sometimes, it was better to live in the bliss of ignorance then understand the horrors of the world.

Sometimes, she wished she would disappear.

Continuing her walk, she glanced down at the murky water. She could still remember the feeling of drowning. How the light would fade and the last thing in sight was his blurry form above her.

It was overwhelming.

So overwhelming that the very thought was causing her to breath heavily and relive the moment.

She needed to get out.

Jumping up, the blonde landed on the edge of the cliff with grace, looking out at the waterfall and the brilliance of colours that flashed behind it. The sunset was so beautiful up here. It instantly calmed her mind and set her at peace. Even with all the problems and tasks ahead, nothing could compare to the beauty of the sun. You could always look forward to the sun as it always promised to be back the next day.

Closing her eyes, Naruto sat down, basking in the final rays of light. She felt so at peace, so calm and numb. It was as if she were sitting on a cloud.

After a moment or so, she opened her eyes noticing a small little bird sitting on her finger. She could feel its chakra, along with everything else in the area. She was in sage mode.

With her mind being calm and relaxed, she must have gathered the natural energy without noticing. It was completely possible. Being at utter peace with herself, being able to detach from reality- that was the key to sage mode. To become one with the earth and everything that inhabited it.

Staring at it intently, she couldn't help but think how similar this little bird was to Sasuke. Birds like this could conceal themselves in seconds because of their size. They could fly to great distances where no one could find them.

Turning her head slightly, she started to think that Sasuke was more like a flower then a bird.

Sure he wasn't delicate, but he was beautiful. He was beautiful, exotic, and mysterious. Some flowers have thorns that can slice your finger in seconds, yet you never seem to care because of their beauty. But there was something more too it… a flower always waits for you, will always be there for you, never runs away, and allows you to love it.

If anything, Sasuke was a ghost flower. So stunning, so enchanting, yet always slipping through your fingers.

The kunoichi suddenly flinched, causing the bird to fly away. In sage mode, you can feel all energy around you within a massive range, and the blonde knew exactly whom that dark and powerful chakra belonged too. Suddenly, there was a spike in it.

The speed was increasing…

Naruto quickly shot up into the trees, running through them as fast as she could. The jinchuuriki was pushing as hard as she could, wasting her sage chakra to bump up her speed. Despite how intensely fast she was zipping through the trees, she knew that the Uchiha would always be faster. Speed had always been Sasuke's ally and after all his extreme training with Orochimaru, he was even faster.

As her senjutsu chakra drained, Naruto started to panic.

She didn't want to fight Sasuke now. She couldn't fight him now.

This wasn't the time and this wasn't the place.

Oh god she could feel him closing in, his chakra felt even more dark and furious then it did before… It was time to see just how successful Flying Thunder God really was.

Doing a couple hand signs, the blonde was suddenly stumbling forward in the small cave under the waterfall. Her head was spinning so much that she thought she was going to barf. Slipping, the blonde fell flat onto the cold wet rocks. Naruto closed her eyes and allowed the dizziness to pass. Thinking clearly now, she cursed herself for not teleporting to her apartment.

After all, one of the kunai were there. Steadily, she slowly rose to her knees, her head still spinning.

"Shit," the jinchuuriki muttered, lazily staring down at her hands. The blonde was trembling and gasping for air.

That had been way to close for comfort. When the blue-eyed girl was one-hundred and five percent sure that Sasuke was out of the area, she would then try to get to Konoha as fast as she could- by foot.

She wasn't sure whether her stomach would be able to handle Flying Thunder God the next time.

Leaning back into the wall, the kunoichi kept her eyes closed, trying to relax her body. Her heart was trying to burst out of her chest from shear fear- a single, terrifying, thought running through her mind:

What if Sasuke found out…?

No… it was impossible for him to find out… they had been so careful when regarding Ryoku…

Waiting patiently for a couple of minutes to pass, the blonde tried to hide her chakra as she counted her heartbeats and dismiss those ridiculous thoughts. Just thinking of what could have happened was enough to send her into a cardiac arrest.

Clenching her fist, she cursed that damn Uchiha. How ironic was it that all these years of searching, he would never show up. Yet now, when he was the last person on earth she wanted to see, he pop's out of nowhere.

Coincidently, Naruto was brought out of her thoughts when a kunai imbedded itself right beside her, grazing her scared cheek. Blue eyes shot open, staring at the tall, dark, wet figure that was on the other side of the cave. A masculine voice that she recognized instantly spoke harshly,

"Make one move, and I'll kill you. And don't even think of using that little technique of yours again. The Uchiha walked forward at an exceptionally slow pace. His twisted Mangeykou already activated as he bore into her soul.

The blonde had trained for month's to not stare into his eyes, but as soon as she glanced at his face – she couldn't look away.

It looked different then how it did earlier. The design itself had been fascinating, but now it was even more mesmerizing. The blue-eyed girl had immediately recognized Itachi's own Mangeykou twisted in with Sasuke's original. She started to stare at it more intensely, before she realized her mistake.

She had been instantly caught in his Tsukuyomi. Looking around, they were suddenly in the dark sewers of Naruto's mind - a more dark and bizarre version of it that is.

The original walls had a pale greenish grey tone to them. These were almost a black purple, shaking with the amount of insanity that seemed to pour out form them in the discoloured water. Looking around, Naruto's eyes finally met Sasuke, who was standing a couple feet in front of her, a harsh glare gracing his features.

"Why?" He spat out, a look of disgust and desperation on his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She winced, knowing exactly what he was talking about. It only made her shake with fear.

Sasuke knew…

Sasuke knew about Ryoku.

Hesitantly, she took a couple steps back, only to see Sasuke do a full body Chidori in rage.

"I said don't move!"

The blonde's eyes widened at the instability she was witnessing.

If Uchiha Sasuke – the calm, composed, monotone man was screaming and using his attacks to scare her… then something was seriously wrong with his mentality. The death of his brother, learning the truth that she didn't even believe, and now a child – she could only imagine at how broken he really was.

He took a few steps closer to her, his black obsidian eyes flashing with rage.

"Well? Answer me!"

Out of fear, Naruto crossed her arms over her chest, as if her last pitiful line of defense. If this was a genjutsu, then she was completely powerless. Especially now that he knew… it set a whole new fear inside of her; a million questions racing through her mind of what he might, could, and can do.

But this… this was her son… the son she had carried for nine months, felt the pain and tranquility of giving birth to him and the son she had raised by herself for three years- whilst training her fucking ass off to save _him._

The motherly instinct inside of her flourished suddenly, causing the enrage woman to glare back.

"How was I supposed to know I was pregnant? And under all the circumstances we've met under _teme_, it wasn't really a good time to tell you Baka Yarou."

The raven held his stance, speaking quickly,

"You should have told me," he responded coolly, only aggravating Naruto farther.

"As if you'd listen! You never listen! Especially when it's me who's telling you something!"

She was loosing it. Didn't that idiot understand? He knew exactly what went down when they met up. How the hell was she supposed think that the Uchiha would actually give a rat's ass about her opinion!

"You'd think I'd be making it up or something!" she continued, screaming at him with all her might.

"You should have told me," he repeated, the expression on his face not even having changed.

Naruto sneered at him, not knowing how else to explain the situation to him.

"We both know it wouldn't, and won't, make a difference anyways…" This time his eyes flashed with fury as he grabbed at the roots of his hair.

"Change? You don't think it changes _anything_? It changes EVERYTHING!" She quickly took another step back, afraid of being to close to him.

"It's alright Sasuke. You do your thing, I'll do mine… You don't even have to be his father".

Before the blonde knew what was happening, she had been slammed against the cold grimy wall, a strong hand on her throat choking her. The Uchiha was breathing hot air onto her, a twisted look gracing his features.

"First of all," the raven hissed darkly, "there are some things you need to understand."

Sasuke's face got closer to Naruto's as her heart was pounding in her throat. He moved closer and closer until she closed her eyes, wincing in fear. No longer feeling Sasuke's hand on her throat, Naruto opened her eyes again to be greeted by the site of the dark cave. They were back in the hidden cave at the valley of the end. The tall eighteen year old man not even having moved from his original spot.

"No matter what you do, or what you believe idiot, that child will always be an Uchiha. _Always._ Do you not even understand what kind of danger that puts it in?" He spat, eyes still boring into her.

She snorted, the pride and instinct of a mother welling up within her.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, but Konoha is on high alert Sasuke_. I'M_ on high alert_. All_ of the other nations are on high alert."

Sasuke actually smirked. The ice princess that was filled to the very brim with hate actually smirked calmly at her.

It looked devious, dark, and mocked her in every way, shape, and form. He crossed his arms over his chest, small chuckles escaping him. It was almost as if things were back to normal… if it wasn't for the menacing feel behind every action he did.

Every gesture he made only made Naruto flinch.

She was still under the shock that her secret, her deepest ultimate secret that she had guarded with her very being had been discovered.

"High alert? You seriously think your security is high alert?" The ebony haired man scoffed, "Madara's subordinate has been breaking into Konoha and keeping tabs on all of you for months."

The look on his face darkened slightly into something more serious. "He even knows about the child."

Her eyes widened, and her breath caught short. There was no way… it was impossible! They had been so careful in keeping him a secret… or at least keeping him in as much safety as possible. How could this have happened?

"How- " she stuttered, panic rising within her "B-but, there's n-no way!" Naruto's only thoughts led to Ryoku.

If something were to happen, if an ambush or Madara's sent an assassin… Oh god she wasn't even near Konoha if something happened to her baby. What if something was there now? No – everything had to be fine. Karin was with Ryoku, and at least three Kages were in Konoha…

She could only comfort herself slowly, desperately looking at Sasuke as if he had all the answers in the world. She tried to control herself, but the never-ending panic and horrific thoughts ceased to leave her mind at piece.

The raven sighed, leaning against the wall. "Even I can't read his abilities thoroughly. The point is, is that Konoha is no longer safe for the child or for you."

The sudden change in his voice shocked her. The sudden change in how normal he was suddenly acting was incredibly strange to her… after all, they were having a regular conversation without the mentions of clans, revenge, or bonds for the first time in almost four years.

It was so normal, that it sacred her. Scared her, because she knew how unstable the Uchiha really was, and how easy it would be to provoke him by accident. Slowly, she couldn't help but let her tongue slip.

"Why do you care?"

His glare intensified, the Sharringan growing sharper. The obsidian-eyed man was strangling her with just his very essence.

"Care?" He asked coldly, his teeth clenched tight. "You think I _care_? You're out of your fucking mind if you think I _care_. All I care about is the Uchiha, and my child is an Uchiha. I won't let Madara get his grimy hands on it no matter what."

She seriously considered his words before responding coolly.

"Then what is it you want?" Sasuke pushed himself off the wall before responding slowly.

"Naruto, I have a proposition for you".

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I just love leaving you guy's with cliffhangers :P If I haven't caught all the grammar mistakes and structural issue's, please let me know! It's actually 1:00am *is so sleepy* currently where I live, so I won't be surprised if there are a couple. The sooner someone tells me, the quicker I will (If I'm not lazy enough) I'll fix them... Ahhh I loooovvve writting Sasuke so mentally unstable xD It's a nice change from his stotic and monotone personality. And once again people, **

*****There is yet ANOTHER NEW POLL on my profile*** Please check it out! Your feedback really does help me and I love to here from you guy's. Don't worry, I don't bite... much xD**


	8. Choices From Hell

**A/N: Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoy the *checks time on computer* last 2 hours and 20 minutes of it! Enjoy the candy! I promised I will update at least once a month, and here it is! Even though it's totally the last day of the month, it's still here on time! I'm actually so proud! After this chapter, and half of the next, all the action comes in! I can't wait *has like half of it already written out*. ALSO I will be updating some pictures from this story onto my deviantart within the next couple of days! Be sure to check it out by the end of this week! You can find the link on my profile. Anyways I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I love to hear your comments and opinions! They keep me going :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters created and trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto in the Naruto universe. They belong to their respected owners. I am not making any money off of this story. I do, however, own the plot of this story and Ryoku Uchiha. Please do not use him or any of the written work as shown below without my written permission.****All the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter are written and produced by OTEP. They are not my own**

**Warnings: Violence, coarse language, suggestive themes, dark themes, genderswitch, SasuFemNaru, major spoilers**

_**Paragraphs in italics**_**- flash backs, dreams, and thoughts  
normal- present**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_And I, need to talk to... someone new.  
I need a different… latitude.  
And I'm... in this void all alone.  
Feeling needy... Hungry to grow,  
but I'm... suffocating,  
Can't come down._

_I need to find my sanctuary,  
Some place safe.  
Gotta' get this outta' me,  
this is my escape._

**Ghost Flowers**

**Chapter 7: Choices From Hell**

.

.

The blonde's eyes widened as she stared at the ebony haired boy with a dumbfounded expression.

"A proposition?" she asked stupidly, still not being able to make any sense of the words. He had to be kidding. Since when do Uchiha's make propositions?

"Didn't you want to kill me Sasuke?" she asked again in a mock voice, tempting the raven in front of her to give her the response that she desired. The typical icy expression on his face had returned which only worried her farther. Naruto couldn't be positive of what to expect… and that's what scared the kunoichi the most.

He growled at her words eventually, his eyes flashing back into the Mangeykou.

"Just shut up and listen idiot. Madara plans on attacking either tomorrow or the day after that. He'll be there personally to take the kid while I'm supposed to be fighting you".

The kunoichi sat down, closing her eyes. For those few moments with him, she had completely forgotten about the war.

The blonde had started to think about Ryoku instantaneously, the village, her friends, and the ones she loved. Maybe this proposition wouldn't be so bad… after all, Sasuke was a genius…

"So what's this brilliant idea of yours teme?"

The next words that came out of his mouth were spoken quietly. So quietly, that she had barely heard them... she wasn't even sure if she had heard them right. Unfortunately, she did. The words hadn't even sunk in before her mind went into a spasm.

"Leave Konoha", he had said, so inaudibly and carefree that the words barely registered in her mind.

A whole new wave of shock ran through Naruto's body. The words had finally struck her… hard… was he fucking crazy? Was he purposefully fucking with her? God, she didn't even know what to think anymore.

The young woman threw him a sharp glare, her fingers quivering from the confusion running through her body. When she tried to speak, nothing came out. The jinchuuriki couldn't even bring herself to make words, let alone speak them. Eventually, she was able to barely rasp out,

"What?" he took a step towards her, eyes sharp and focused.

"I said leave," the Uchiha said with a snarl. "Take the child with you and meet me here. I'll take you somewhere safe".

Naruto narrowed her eyes, the confusion slowly morphing into rage. How could Sasuke be saying this so easily? How could he be so calm and composed… asking her to give up everything… how could he…

"And if I don't?" The blonde asked with a growl of her own, staring up at the raven from her position on the floor.

She had purposefully challenged him. His sanity and mental state be damned! Naruto was angry and not pleased with the situation at all. She hated his attitude and the bipolar mood swings he was going through. How dare that bastard put her through this type of pain all over again! The next words that the raven said only caused her rage and suffering to enhance by ten notches.

"Then I'll kill you and the child". The blue-eyed girls face went blank.

Flashbacks of the dream, that horrible nightmare were running through her mind. Sasuke standing over her baby with that sword, Ryoku's small little body crippled on the ground, and the blood.

All that blood... Why was there so much blood?

Tears started to well up in her eyes at the very images running through her mind. The kunoichi despised looking so weak in front of Sasuke… it was like she was giving him the satisfaction of breaking her heart.

Desperately, she blinked back her tears and looked up at Sasuke, silently pleading for him to tell her something, anything.

After a moment of listening to the thunder of the falls, along with Naruto's small whimpers, the raven took another step forward, seeming to have taken pity on her in the agonizing silence.

"I rather kill my own child then let Madara get his hands on him. And you? I was going to let you live…" he spat, as if disgusted with her very being.

Slowly, the fury within her started to swell, doubling in seconds as the protective motherly instinct within her released again. This was someone threatening the lively hood of her child.

This _someone_ happened to be her baby's _father_ and was threatening his lively hood.

She no longer felt afraid of Sasuke. Her adrenaline was pumping at and incredibly fast state. The blonde no longer cared at what he would even try to do because this was _her son_ they were talking about.

"How dare you!" Naruto spat, tempted to actually spit in the Uchiha's face.

"How dare you pretend to care about our child and start acting like a father when you were never there. How dare you tell me to abandon my friends and family! You have no right - "

Before the blue-eyed girl could even see the obsidian eyed boy move, she had already been slammed against the wall, Sasuke grabbing her throat and squeezing it tightly.

"No, I'm telling you to be smart for once in your life. Would you rather run away, or watch your friends die. What of our child _Naruto_? What will it think to see its mother lying on the cold ground dead?"

His grip loosened slightly, allowing her to take in a couple deep breaths before she replied hoarsely,

"Then it will know its mother died honorably, fighting for what she believed in. She let out a straggled cry as the ebony haired boy tightened his hold on her throat again.

"You _idiot_, he'll be crushed and never forgive you." The blonde tried to keep her face passive as she struggled to breath. Slowly, she managed to choke out,

"A-and he'll grow u-up, t-t-trying to k-kill you." The Uchiha dropped her abruptly, his own eyes widening for a second at the mention of a son before he glared at the kunoichi who had fallen to the ground gasping for air.

"You're weak," the eighteen year old sneered, only watching as Naruto shook her head, trying to regulate her breathing.

"N-no".

"Yes," he barely whispered, enflamed eyes bearing down on her, expression not even having wavered as she yelled back,

"NO! You are!" His face only darkened, as the young man was tempted to slaughter her with a flick of his wrist.

"You're weak!" the blonde continued as she attempted to get up on her shaky knees.

"You're weak because you gave up on your life… and now? Now you can't even handle the truth."

Crimson eyes flashed angrily as Sasuke stomping down on her hand, crushing it.

She howled in pain as he lowered himself down, hissing dangerously,

"Shut up. You think I'm weak? A coward? Well you are sorely mistaken dobe. The only idiot here is you".

She whimpered in pain, trying to get up, when the enraged Uchiha brought his foot down and slammed it into her shoulder, bringing her right back down to the ground.

"You are stupid to not even think of our child's safety first".

The young mother let out a feeble laugh, only making his eyes more narrowed. She looked up at him with those deep cerulean orbs, her gaze taunting as she spoke softly,

"I'm not even fighting back Sasuke. This is not where I came to fight you."

Slowly, he took a couple steps back and observed her as she struggled to get up. The roar of the falls being the only thing heard for a couple of minute. As soon as she was standing, the obsidian-eyed boy moved faster then a ghost, gripping her cheeks and jaw – forcing her to look at him.

He had no idea why he was torn between strangling her, and caressing the stupid blonde. Seeing her face so close to his, the fear in her eyes, the conflict on her face, and those sun kissed cheeks…

He snarled dismissing his thoughts to mock her instead. To think, that the strongest shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village was here, struggling against his grasp was truly pathetic… Then why were his fingers tingling from the touch of her skin?

The Uchiha threw her to the ground swiftly as if her skin was poison, bawling his hand into a fist. Sasuke didn't need the human contact; he didn't need friends or lovers. All he needed to do was resurrect his clan.

The raven forced himself to stare at her eyes instead of her lips. The calm composure that was slipping from his grasp was putting him into dangerous territory. Territory that he wasn't to keen on entering. Giving her one last look, he turned around swiftly; not even looking back as he walked away.

"The decision is up to you dobe, don't fuck up".

As soon as the Uchiha was out of the area, the blonde woman broke down. Sobbing uncontrollably and gasping for air as she hiccupped alone. She brought her knees to her chest and rocked herself, much like what she used to do when she was younger.

He was so cruel.

Did Sasuke even realize how much effect this was having on her? Or did he seriously believe that all she ever was, was that glowing ball of sunshine. The pillar of support for everyone…would anyone ever realize that the pillar was crumbling?

The jinchuuriki hadn't cried this hard in so long and god it was ever hard to stop. The thought of loosing her son, the one and only thing on this earth that made her want to live everyday - the pain was unbearable… The blonde's poor mind was being tortured with images of her dream and with thoughts and possibilities of what could happen. The very notion of loosing her friends as they all fought for her sake, her son, the boy that smiled everyday at the very sight of her, she couldn't take it anymore.

The pain and agony that Sasuke would put her through was beyond words describable. Yet, she wouldn't stop… she would never stop… Sasuke was like her family, her brother, the only person who actually acknowledged her in the beginning… Why couldn't he just wake up and realize it?

Oh gods the blue-eyed kunoichi wasn't even making sense anymore.

The cave was wet and cold, the cold walls making her weeping loud and echoed. She felt so alone, her only thoughts on the words he had said, running through her mind perfectly.

_Leave, or I'll kill you and it._

The kunoichi's crying slowly quieted down into soft sniffles as she lifted her head slightly. The bastard wasn't worth any of her tears anymore. He didn't even have the right to act like a father. He should be honoured to be the father of such a beautiful, strong, and courageous boy with a heart made out of gold.

Naruto knew his pain was deep, she understood how hard the loss of Itachi must be for him, but the insanity in his hate she would never understand. How someone as level headed and logical as Sasuke became mentally unstable was beyond her understanding…

She should have given up on him long ago, she shouldn't care about someone so malicious and full of hate… yet she could never forget Sasuke.

Because the jinchuuriki knew that bellow that massive hate, nastiness, brutality, anger, and rage, the real Uchiha Sasuke was still there. Confused, alone, and vulnerable… He needed someone to show him how valuable he really was, how tomorrow would always come, and how there was always a calm after a crazy storm… and Naruto knew that all Sasuke really needed, was for someone to tell him, 'hey it'll be ok, and we'll get through this together'.

If Iruka hadn't been there for her when she was in the same state Sasuke was in, she would have destroyed Konoha with the Kyuubi's power long ago…

The blonde wouldn't have had any friends and probably would have killed herself – buried within her own hate. That's why the blue-eyed girl knew, even if it would rip her apart; even if it would tear her inside out, she needed to stop Sasuke… stop him from doing something he'll regret… again.

If only Naruto could have made it on time when he was fighting with Itachi…

Even if he was twisted, even if he wasn't in the right of his mind anymore, the blonde was going to save him. She knew it was possible… Even after Sasuke had killed Danzo, he had flinched at her words.

She had seen him tremble and have a small amount of understanding in his eyes before masking it over with his hatred. The raven's shell was slowly cracking, and he knew it just as well as she did… That's why the pain was worth it. The kunoichi would have to become a masochist for a while and endure it. She would help the raven burden this hate and then bring him back to the light.

Slowly, she untangled her arms from herself and stood up slowly. The eighteen year old felt so drained and numb from crying. All she wanted to do was go home, curl up in her bed, and sleep.

Making her way out of the cave again, she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep again. Not after this confrontation. Not with the war already started. No, Naruto would only be plagued with disturbing nightmares that would torment her for hours beyond end.

The cerulean-eyed girl always had been, and always will be, disturbed by nightmares. It was one of the jinchuuriki's dirty secrets. No matter how happy and cheerful she was… whenever something troublesome and heavy occurred in life, her dreams would be taken over with sorrow, suffering, and pain. Nothing able to ease her night terrors, nothing able to appease them, nothing able to come in and calm her down, and nothing able to bring her back into reality…

Naruto didn't know if she would be able to do it anymore. The burden of Sasuke's hate, the burden of helping him, the burden of the village, and the burden of the simple threat of killing her son…

Their son…

It was all too much to handle. Falling to her knees, the blonde grabbed at the roots of her hair and continued to cry even harder. She didn't know what to do.

These tasks… sometimes it was too much for her to handle, too much to bear alone. But she would do it. She's done it her whole life without anyone's help.

It's just that sometimes it was hard…they were playing at a whole different playing field with new rules and new weapons. The stakes were high too… but for now… she wanted to go home.

Not caring anymore, she forced herself to use the Flying Thunder God, wanting only to go home and see her son.

All she needed to do was see Ryoku…

Before she knew it, Naruto was gone in a yellow flash, stumbling through her dark apartment. She didn't even care if she had made a racket, not even sparing Karin a glance who had moaned in her sleep from the disturbance.

The blonde's heart was pounding as she moved frantically through the dark, reaching out at the walls to find her way into the bedroom. Finding the door eventually, she shook the knob open, her eyes searching for her son. Once the kunoichi's eyes met the bed, the blue-eyed girl exhaled at the sight of Ryoku sleeping soundly. The delicate light of the moon seeping through the window made it easy for her to see. The little raven was clutching onto her pillow, a sad look on his face as he slept. Naruto staggered towards the bed, lying right beside Ryoku and allowing her fingers to grace his facial features.

The boy twitched slightly before letting his eyes flutter open. At the very sight of his blonde mother, he let go of his pillow and wrapped his small arms around her.

"Kaa-chan!" he gasped, burying his small head into the crook of her neck.

He was trembling.

Ryoku was trembling more then Naruto was.

She pet his head softly, breathing in the raven's scent while whispering comforting nothings into his ear. Before she knew it, the kunoichi could hear his small heart-wrenching sobs.

"K-Kaa-chan," he chocked out, "why did you l-leave? W-where did you g-go?" The blonde kept her own tears back as her heart was breaking at the sight of her sweetheart crying.

"I was out Ryoku, Kaa-chan had an important thing to do but got held up…"

The three year old sniffled before asking attentively,

"Like a mission?" She squeezed him tighter, kissing his dark ebony locks.

"Yeah, a mission. Baa-chan gave me a last minute mission. I'm so sorry Ryoku, I had to leave right away."

He nodded slowly, nuzzling her neck before letting out a small whine. Looking down at the blue-eyed boy slowly, Naruto immediately noticed that he had started crying again.

"It's alright Ryoku… shh baby it's alright. Kaa-chan's here now…" The blonde kunoichi whispered, kissed his forehead again before running a hand through black locks of hair.

"Everything will be alright…"

He whimpered before speaking in a small shaky voice, "I thought you were gone like T-Tou-san."

The realization of the words hit her hard, remembering the very words she had spoken to him days before. They hit her so hard that it took all the willpower in the world for the blonde to not cry herself. She rubbed his back slowly before pulling away. Blue eyes met blue as Naruto looked at Ryoku.

"Come on Ryo, how about we get you a glass of water? I need to take a shower too alright?" He had nodded absent-mindedly, wrapped his legs around his blonde mother's torso.

Picking her son up, the eighteen year old made her way to the kitchen slowly, careful as to not wake Karin up. Holding the blue-eyed raven with one hand, she grabbed a glass and turned on the tap, filling it to the brim. Gently, she brought the small boy to his feet, passing him the cold glass. Running a hand through his dark locks one last time, the blonde gave him a soft look speaking quietly,

"I'm going to take a shower really quickly ok? Go wait in the bedroom for me." He nodded obediently, before rubbing his eyes, walking slowly towards the bedroom.

Running a hand through her dirty blonde hair, Naruto slowly made her way towards the washroom.

She felt so filthy…

Sasuke's words still running through her mind… It wasn't fair. Quickly, the blonde locked the door and opened the cabinet, reaching to the very back. Once her fingers grasped the small bottle, the kunoichi couldn't help but feel certain desperation for it…

The small bottle of sake that she kept in the very back for emergencies.

This was an emergency….

She was about to lose her mind.

Stripping herself of all clothing, she turned on the hot water and sat in the shower, taking generous swings of the vile liquid.

Without delay, the pain in her body had left and her mind felt relaxed. Just seeing Ryoku again had filled her with hope. Seeing his adorable face with those gorgeous blue eyes… she would keep him safe even if it killed her. She needed to stop Sasuke from himself… and she already knew how. Naruto had planned for months, preparing for the very moment mentally and physically. Even with every curve ball he had thrown at her, Naruto refused to give up. She knew exactly what she was going to do; the plan etched perfectly in her mind-

Because she honestly did know how he felt.

The hate in his eyes, the pain he put her through… he just needed a kick in the right direction. The problem being that because he was so stubborn, the kick needed to be a little stronger.

Taking another swing of the warm sake, Naruto couldn't help but let her mind replay images from their 'meeting'. Now that she wasn't under pressure and was reassured that her son was safe, she could actually analyze the situation. Sasuke had looked so… lost… So confused and so distressed. He was obviously unstable- but behind those dead eyes filled with hatred, there was a look… A soft look that made the powerful Uchiha seemed so defenseless and exposed. Kind of like a child. A child that was lost, confused, and just needed a hug. A child that just wanted to go home…

Closing her eyes, the eighteen year old began to shack. She could still feel his hand around her neck… the way he had literally poured his hatred into her very _soul. _He was right… she was so weak. The blonde couldn't even get a grip on this whole situation. This always happened. Once the lid was off of the bottle, her emotions would pour out continuously until there was nothing left. Then the liquid would actually kick in… her brain would fuzz up and she wouldn't be able to feel anything anymore for at least a little while… enough to get her head back into check.

But for now the pain was still here, being washed away slowly by the hot water pouring down her back and the alcohol running through her veins. The torture was still here… the feelings of worthlessness and garbage were still here…the senses of security and the strong wall she had worked so hard to build up had been torn away by that damned bastard in seconds. Her strong stature, her love and want to help the village had been demolished. Ever thing that was precious to her was slowly being ripped away from her heart by Sasuke's odium… and at this moment, the blue-eyed beauty wasn't sure if she would be able to fight it.

Another sob escaped her body and the jinchuuriki took another swing of the booze before curling up into a tight ball. She was slowly breaking… The bottle in which she had stored all her pain, hate, and problems had been popped open by Sasuke today… and now… it was overflowing… and all she could do was plead to the gods for this cycle of misery and helplessness to end.

She couldn't numb her emotions anymore as well as she used too and plaster on that fake smile. Now that the cap was off, all she could do was hope that it would empty and empty… and if she were lucky, she would still be sane. The cerulean-eyed girl could only hope that she would be able to stop the Uchiha and have the strength to smile…at least for her own son. Tears slithered down her cheeks rapidly, emotions pouring out of her at an unsteady pace.

It wasn't fair. She loved Ryoku… she loved her son with all her heart… But why… why did he have to look so similar to Sasuke?

It was like a constant reminder of her mistake, of how weak she was. It was as if her very own flesh and blood were mocking the very fact that Sasuke wasn't here with them… with her… with Ryoku.

The worst part of it was that she cherished the pain and the joyous bliss that came with it. It was sickening, gross, and pitiable. Naruto could only wish that she could stop it… but she couldn't. It was the reason her mind and heart would continue… because honestly… she truly and deeply -

"Kaa-chan?" Her head shot out of her knees at the sound of Ryoku's soft quiet voice.

"Kaa-chan are you alright?" She quickly turned off the water, replying in a loud whisper,

"I'm fine… I'll be out in a couple minutes ok?" Forcefully, she commanded herself to stand up and put the sake bottle back in the cabinet, dressing herself in an old black t-shirt and a plaid pair of pajama pants. She hastily brushed her teeth, in efforts to get rid of the smell of sake on her breath, knowing that the small raven outside of her door would be upset if he could smell it. Running a brush through her mop of blonde, Naruto couldn't help but glare at her reflection in the mirror.

She looked like shit.

The eighteen year old's face was blotchy and red from crying. There were bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep and she had a droopy gaze from the sake. Although they were feint, there were small marks on her neck… a handprint to be exact. A handprint that Sasuke had left from chocking her…

Remembering her son, the blonde turned around sneering and walked towards the door, opening it gently to slip out without a sound. She was greeted by Ryoku who was sitting on the floor patiently, a small yawn escaping his lips.

"Okaa-san…" he asked slowly, "you look really… tired…" Great, even her own child thought she looked like shit.

Crouching before him, Naruto allowed a soft smile to creep onto her lips at the sight of his worried blue eyes. She held out her hand speaking in a whisper.

"I'm just really tired. I had a really long and stressful day. All I need is some sleep". He glared at her, crossing his small arms with a pout.

"Then go to sleep! You need lots of rest Kaa-chan!" She almost scoffed at the similarity between him and Sasuke. The glare, the demanding - he truly was a manifestation of his father.

"You too mister. It is waaaay past your bedtime." The little boy only lifted his chin in the air, grabbing his mother's hand.

"Then we'll both go to sleep right now!" She laughed lightly before hauling herself and Ryoku up.

Silently, they went into the small bedroom and went under the thick covers, Ryoku snuggling up against Naruto immediately. The exhausted blonde let her own eyes shut as she wrapped her arms around the raven praying, that she could just forget about everything. Hoping, that she would have the strength to carry on. Wishing, for her fears to wash away and numb out.

Pleading to someone, anyone- to give her the reassurance of tomorrow being a better day.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Fina****lly! Sasuke's proposition eh? I don't know, what would you do if you were in Naruto's position? Just goes to show you that everyone needs help and support, even Naruto. No one can take in everything without feeling any effect of it... So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment about your idea's, or even some suggestions ^^ I'm pretty open minded for the next couple of chapters since they can be easily tweaked.**


	9. Alone and Nauseous

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters created by Masashi Kishimoto. They belong to their respected owners. I do however own the plot of this story and Ryoku. Please do not use him or any of the written work as shown below without my written and signed permission.**_

**Warnings: Violence, suggestive themes, dark themes, swearing, genderswitch, SasuFemNaru, _major spoilers_ **

**_italics- _flash backs**

**normal- present**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

_Because I'm deluded... and perfectly flawed..._  
_I shall live by passion, and not by law._  
_And I'm... insecure, I... need aggression._  
_To... feed the spiders, of perception._  
_And I'm, supposed to be strong and have all the answers._  
_A cannibal in the new Church of Cancer._

_But I'm, nothing special - I'm not unique._  
_I have many secrets, and I eat the weak._  
_And I'm... at an end._  
_I'm at an end…_  
_And there's... no way out!_

* * *

**Ghost Flowers**

**Chapter 8: Alone and Nauseous**

.

.

Naruto woke up slowly, her head spinning in a pounding rotation from the lack of sleep and amounts of booze she had consumed the night before. Moaning from discomfort, she turned over to see Ryoku sleeping peacefully and soundly beside her. It had to be early since the little raven always woke up before her. Usually between 6-7, much like his… his father. Running a hand through his raven locks one last time, the blonde closed her eyes, images from the night before passing through her mind.

She shivered, remembering every word spoken and every feeling that had run through her body. As if in a silent prayer, she brought her quivering lips to Ryoku's forehead and kissed him gently, allowing her lips to linger there. Everything was going to be alright… the kunoichi's son was right here with her… She was in bed, in Konoha, sleeping soundly with Ryoku beside her, safe and sound… everything was at tranquility and in place.

This was starting to get ridiculous. She needed to calm down and get her head back into check.

Opening her eyes again slowly, Naruto forced herself out of bed and onto her feet, walking towards the kitchen leisurely. What she really needed right now, was a nice hot cup of miso ramen… ramen _always_ made everything better and was surprisingly amazing when it came to her hangover's. As soon as she walked out the bedroom door, her eyes widened at the sight of Karin, drinking a cup of, what she assumed to be, tea as she examined the kunai imbedded near the window. She was reading the markings, frowning every now and then as she traced a thin finger gently along the edge.

The cerulean-eyed girl knew perfectly well that the chakra sensor was conscious of her presence, yet the red-head chose to ignore her dutifully, continuing to analyze the kunai used in her father's Flying Thunder God. Rubbing her eyes, the blonde continued her journey to the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk. She didn't even bother to get a cup as she preferred to drink it straight from the box, enjoying the taste of cream on her tongue. As soon as she drank her fill, the blonde set the carton back in the fridge, wiping her mouth with her arm. Despite awkwardness of silence that seemed to have a choking effect, Naruto didn't even feel like breaking it. She needed to calm down her jittery nerves and stick to the plan…

If she stuck to the plan, then everything would turn out fine. She hoped…

Sighing, she leaned against the counter, not even caring too much when Karin spoke slowly,

"Ryoku was extremely worried about you last night". Naruto squeezed her eyes shut, feeling guilt clamp around her heart. She knew she had worried and most likely scared her son shitless last night. It was as if the little world she had been in yesterday had kicked her out of a normal state of consciousness; and now she was falling back down to the harsh plains of reality. She cursed herself internally, not willing to admit the fact that yesterday… she could have cared less.

As soon as the jinchuuriki had seen her son safe and sound, she had stopped caring… her own shock and panic being the fault of that as it had consumed her entirely within seconds. It pained her to admit that she had even done such a thing, but what she had been feeling yesterday… it was indescribable.

Karin took another generous sip of the hot liquid, eyeing Naruto from the corner of her eye. She was doing it on purpose, trying to get answers out of her that would not come out. Choosing to completely ignore Karin's 'accusation', so to speak, the blonde took a deep breath and forced herself to smile cheerfully, something she had perfected long ago, looking right at the red head,

"Hey Karin do you want to go out to eat today? I know the best place in town other then Ichiraku Ramen!"

* * *

Walking along the busy streets of Konoha, Karin examined Naruto suspiciously. Something was… off, about the blonde. Disappearing randomly in the day, coming back late at night… After all her time with Sasuke, the crimson haired woman had become a very light sleeper, sensing anything and everything that went on around her.

Naruto was becoming paranoid, agitated, and more miserable by each day. You could practically _taste the stench_ of sake off of her during the night; and yet, around Ryoku, you would have never guessed that the young woman had such a massive problem. She was flawless, entertaining the 4 year old and raising him without delay. However, the cracks in the glass were beginning to show; it would only be a matter of time before the entire thing shattered.

The cherry – eyed woman was brought back down to reality when they came up to a building with colourful logos and description's littering the walls. Swinging the door open with ease, the blonde beckoned them to go in, Ryo skipping in happily towards a table near the window. Naruto followed him slower, a small, proud smile gracing her thin pink lips.

"This place is pretty cool," she spoke calmly, hands buried deep within the pockets of her signature orange pants, "You get to barbeque everything yourself! And we're totally lucky since it's lunch time and we get half price off the food". Sitting down herself, the blue-eyed woman looked at the redhead with a curious, _cautious, and suspicious_, expression.

"Yo, Karin, are you going to sit down or what?"

Snapped out of her thought's, she nodded, sliding in beside Naruto, a deep tension settling down upon all of them that even Ryoku seemed noticed.

Almost immediately, the small boy smiled warmly, opening the menu.

"Kaa-chan can we get this, this, this, and _this? Pleeeeeeeaaaseeeee_-"

"Wow there, chill out for like five seconds Ryo," the blonde stressed, rubbing her temples, "we just walked into the damn place and the waiter hasn't even come here yet".

Frowning at his mother's stingy attitude the boy opted for a glare to show his unamusment. Glancing up at him, the jinchuuriki automatically scowled. He had no idea how much he looked like his father at the moment: dark raven bangs covering his dark blue eyes which were etched onto a beautifully pale face that looked _so_ similar to Sasuke's, that the blue-eyed woman found herself doing double, _triple_, takes to make sure that those eyes were _blue_ and not _black_.

"Don't you make that face at me Uzumaki Ryoku, you know damn well better".

Huffing in a superior and aloof manor, the boy crossed his arms over his chest, twisting his face to the side in rejection of both females, a common thing Sasuke did when he was young…

Young and still in Konoha….

Rolling her eyes at her son's dramatics, the kunoichi passed a menu to Karin before waving a waiter over, ordering jasmine tea for all of them without further adieu. After that, an uncomfortable silence settled in… lingering diligently even as they ate their food. The charka sensor could see, _feel_, the desperation on the young boy's face. Throughout the meal he would say funny things, stand, talk loudly, do virtually anything to get his mother to snap out of whatever melancholy had possessed her, _again_. The only times he did get a decent reaction was when doing something inappropriate – in which case all he got was a strict scolding from his young mother to behave himself or they were leaving.

It was heart–wrenching to see just how much the little raven desperately tried to obtain his mother's attention.

Suddenly, the small 4 year old stopped completely, eyes widening slightly as he hung his head down. Soon enough, Karin was observing him worriedly, hearing short, shallow breath's coming out raggedly. He was hyperventilating…

Soon enough the blue-eyed blonde was beside him, a panicked look on her face as she rubbed his back with one hand, while rummaging in her pocket with the other one. As she murmured words of comfort into his ear, despite her own obvious state of panic, the blonde pulled out a small box of pills, crushing one with a spoon before adding the contents to Ryoku's water glass. She started mixing it sloppily, terror carved into her features defiantly. Soon enough she was back to rubbing his back, encouraging the boy to drink the water until every last drop was gone.

The small raven's breathing started to regulate out after a few moments, his small hand resting upon his heart. His cerulean–eyed mother on the other hand, let out a shaky breathe, before kissing the top of his head and burying her face into his hair, pulling the younger closer into a tight embrace. Ryoku immediately returned the embrace, digging himself into the comfort of his mother's desperate hold.

No words were uttered between the two - the cherry–eyed woman taking everything in with deep, calculating, eyes.

What the _fuck_ had just happened?

* * *

The rest of their meal had been spoiled by the events that had taken shortly upon entering. Replaying the images in her mind over and over again, Karin tried to decipher what exactly had happened.

Ryoku… his anxiety had gone up as well as irregular chakra activity; which had trembled in a way that made the sensor question whether the small Uchiha's body was functioning properly. Something had gone terribly wrong – Naruto's face had explained that pretty clearly. Her sudden panic, the pills, clutching onto the boy for dear life…

Uzumaki Naruto, was a woman of many secrets.

Secrets, that no one even knew or thought off, let alone entertain the thought that she could actually possess them. Not even mentioning the fact that they were all dark, 'hush hush' types of secrets that would leave some with a chill in their bones. Becoming pregnant at such a young age, keeping in the pain of Sasuke's betrayal let alone the enormous detail that he had fathered a child, being the jinchuuriki of the _kyuubi no kitsune_, her alcoholism, and now _this_. What else was she hiding?

Staring at her with calculating eyes, Karin crossed her arms over her chest, unimpressed with the revelations she had come up with. Such a sunny, cheerful, and high spirited person – yet such a dark, secretive, and self–destructive reality. She couldn't help but feel apprehensive towards everything, but at the same time – call her crazy and stupid – feel close towards the blue–eyed blonde. It seemed as if a bond between them had been formed. She felt even changed since her poisoned time with Orochimaru and Sasuke.

It was indescribable… that's why, even if they were not close, even though she should not care, Karin felt a prevailing power within her stirring with a need to help the blonde. She had failed with Sasuke and she planned to never fail again at someone who even meant _something, anything, _to her.

Currently speaking, Naruto was kneeling while rubbing a towel tenderly through Ryoku's soft, wet, tuft of raven hair, preparing the younger for bed. The ebony haired boy on the other hand stared at his mother with big, curious, blue eyes, fiddling with the hem of his large, orange shirt, a hand–me–down from his mother. He seemed to have an almost peevish expression creeping onto his features the more he scrutinized his young mother. The sensor wasn't surprised at all.

Ever since the episode earlier today, the blonde had become petulant, disgruntling, and possessive, speaking to everyone in clipped tones with an undeniable undertone of agonizing worry with every word and action. Whatever had happened to Ryoku earlier today was not normal, not okay, and certainly dangerous, considering how much it had infuriated the blonde.

"Kaa-chan," the four year old suddenly interjected, placing the palm of his hand against her chest, "I'm okay, see!" a charming smile directed in hopes of loosening her up, "I just got really excited and I forgot to take my vitamins - " Naruto's passive and apathetic look suddenly turned into a rage of horror,

"You didn't take the vitamins! I placed them on the counter right by your breakfast!" The boy looked nervous, a panicked look on his face. Hugging her immediately, his face flushed tomato red, the boy started to spit out excuses, reasons, and numerous apologies all in hope of calming down his mother.

Sighing out angrily after a few moments, she hugged him back, kissing his forehead sweetly.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again… you better take the damn medicine that Sakura–obasan made especially for you or so help me! - "

"Okay, okay! I promise Kaa-chan, for real!"

Well that was interesting.

Giving the boy one more harsh look, she stood up, placing her hand gently onto his back as she led him towards the bedroom, gently closing the door behind her. Karin could only shake her head, facts buzzing through her intelligent mind like crazy bees, accumulating the information into new schemas. Something was not entirely right with Ryoku… and the fact that through Naruto's ignorant rage, she had not noticed that she had given out just enough information for the red–head to make a thesis of his condition.

Lost in analysis, she hadn't even noticed the blonde re-entering, rubbing the bridge of her nose exasperatedly before pouring herself a hot cup of tea and crashing onto the couch beside Karin.

"That kid's gonna send me to an early grave," she grumbled, eyes closed and knuckles white from gripping onto her cup so tightly. The sensor hummed in reply, before murmuring out tiredly,

"He's barely four years old and has your attitude along with Sasuke's stubbornness. Of course he's going to drive you crazy."

Taking in another deep breath whilst running a hand through her mop of hair, the blonde pondered about what she was about to do; whether it would be a good decision, whether it was the right thing to do, whether by some ungodly power it would _work_.

"Karin…" she asked cautiously, immediately catching the ex–nin's attention with her tone of voice.

"I'm going to ask an extremely big favour of you…" Karin straightened her spine, giving the eighteen year old her full, undivided attention.

"Anything," she breathed, willing to help lessen the blonde's heavy burden's even a little.

"I need you to take care of Ryoku… make sure nothing happens to him no matter what." The shock in the statement caught her completely off guard.

"What do you plan to do Uzumaki?" eyes were narrowed at the sudden tension in the air, the sadness and regret in Naruto's voice… something was horribly wrong. There was no way the she would ask her of something like _this_ after nearly having a heart attack due to Ryoku's unknown condition. It wasn't even, possible let alone worth considering.

"I'm going …" she started, staring down at the floor,

"to the battlefield tomorrow, to kill Sasuke, whether the Gokage's want me to or not". Now looking at Karin with ice blue eyes, the blonde spoke again, saying,

"I'm the only one who can do it; he won't even get within 10 kilometers of Konoha without feeling my wrath".

Feeling the anxiety of dread creeping within her, Karin opted to grimace, processing the severity of her words.

Vengeance.

The way the blonde was speaking now was as if she was speaking for revenge, regardless of her true motives.

She was beginning to sound just like Sasuke.

Carefully choosing her words, the sensor licked her lips before asking slowly, "Naruto, why do you go this far for him? Why do you even bother to be the one to confront him?"

The blonde kunoichi was silent for a few minutes before the cup descended to the floor with a loud crash, catching the re-head's attention instantaneously. Looking at the young mother she could see it… her knuckles were deathly white from gripping her orange pants, her shoulder's shacking uncontrollably, and the loud sobs that escaped her…

Oh God she was _crying._

She was sobbing in front of her without any fear or any regard for the sleeping toddler in the next room. Yet, despite breaking down and humiliating herself in front of someone who could be considered a complete stranger, the blonde forced herself into speaking.

"Why doesn't anyone get it?" she spoke in a vicious tone, barely controlling herself to keep her voice low and her actions controlled. "_Why doesn't anyone understand that I love him!_ That I _have_ to do this? There's no other damn option!"

Before Karin could even stop herself, let alone register the _severity_ of the words Naruto had just uttered, she was moving closer to the cerulean-eyed woman, placing a gentle hand on her back, rubbing small circles despite her inner conscious screaming at her to do otherwise. She had caught a glimpse of the pure agony that was the blonde's face as she cried waterfalls for every pain in her life.

Slowly, the deep disgruntled sobs become small hiccups, her shoulder's still trembling under Karin's gentle, caressing fingers. Soon enough, the young mother let her head rest on the crimson haired woman's shoulder, craving comfort and support. After a few more moments, they slid farther into the couch, sitting together as two lovers would as they basked in the moonlight. Karin would never understand what had compelled her to console Naruto, but – this woman had the ability to change all ways of thinking.

Soon enough, after a long period of silence, the blonde croaked out in a hoarse voice,

"Karin, pass me a bottle of sake."

The sensor was at a complete lose of words, shocked that the blonde, who tried to hide her obsession so well and keep it to herself completely, would be asking her to _feed the addiction_. It was simply absurd to her… as if giving a knife to a cutter.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but you know I can't do that."

The blonde tensed in the other woman's hold, clenching her fists together as a growl escaped her throat.

"_I need it,_ Karin, I need you to give me the sake _now_," the red eyed woman, feeling a little shocked at the desperation in the blonde's voice, refused to give in.

"Sake isn't going to make the problem go away Naruto, it's not going to make you love Sasuke any less or make this situation any less painful."

After a few moments of tense silence, the blonde slowly began to tremble again. Fearing the worst, the woman glanced down at her, interested in seeing tears shinning with admiration brimming eyes filled with pain and suffering. The illogicality of the sight before her only made her more interested, more assured that the jinchuuriki's love for the raven avenger was the true thing.

"Sasuke," the cerulean-eyed beauty eventually whispered, "was the first to accept me, the first to be my friend, the first to be my _family_." The sudden confessional from the blonde only fueled the ex missing nin to try and understand her even better.

"I can't let him do this – after I know who the _true_ Sasuke is…especially after he gave me such a beautiful son," the blonde continued to muse, a small, sad smile creeping onto her face at the mention of Ryoku… "I can't let revenge consume him anymore. He doesn't need it in his life Karin… He deserves to have a better life… That's why I have to try one last time, to make him realize and change… Even if I die trying, I have to prove myself one last time to him…just one last time…"

This woman… the crimson haired woman cogitated, was the true thing. She couldn't even began to comprehend how incredible the woman before her was. Even after all the sorrow, suffering, and addiction she suffered for his sake, the blonde's only wish was for him to live happily and accept her.

Accept her, of all things to want from a bastard like him.

Petting her hair slowly, the red head couldn't help but think if Sasuke could see her now, what would he think? Would he be pleased to see her so broken, so in love, so ruined by alcoholism that it was the only way for her to numb her emotions of him? Would he care to see what he has reduced her too?

A strong, passionate shinobi, a caring mother - who was truly dying on the inside from melancholy, forced to indulge her trust and passion into alcohol just to keep her head in check without breaking down.

Pulling her in tighter, Karin no longer cared at the insecure feeling of hugging and comforting this woman, someone who she had in honesty just met. The bond that she had created with her was tying them closer together then ever before.

"I know this will probably sound like shit," she started off slowly, in a low sweet voice – as if to comfort a child, "but don't worry. Everything will be alright"

The blonde only snorted in response, bringing up a hand to rub her mucky eyes.

"Your strong Naruto, you have something worth fighting for," allowing a, rare, smile to grace her features, the bossy red head sat up straighter, intending to drag the blonde out of her pit of depression with full force.

"I promise to take care of Ryoku, Naruto, you on the other hand go give that bastard hell!"

Smiling for the first time in what seemed like years, the blue-eyed blonde let a big grin stretch across her features before embracing the other, shocking the cherry-eyed woman with her boldness.

"Thank you Karin, thank you"

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter is extremely late. Unfortunately, I had a lot of personal drama and stress going on in my life and I had not been myself. Now, I've finally gotten back into the swing of things, so sorry that you all had to wait because of it. Hopefully this chapter is satisfying, considering the long wait xD If there are any grammatical issue's, please let me know! It is MUCH appreciated. Also, don't hesitate to leave a comment! I'm very open to your opinion's, but I cannot tolerate flame's. If you have a negative critique, you can say it in a polite and in a mature way. Thank you so much,**

**-patterns-at-dusk-**


	10. Let us Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters created and trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto in the Naruto universe. They belong to their respected owners. I am not making any money off of this story. I do, however, own the plot of this story and Ryoku Uchiha. Please do not use him or any of the written work as shown below without my written permission.****All the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter are written and produced by OTEP. They are not my own**

**Warnings: Violence, coarse language, suggestive themes, dark themes, genderswitch, SasuFemNaru, major spoilers**

_**Paragraphs in italics**_**- flash backs, dreams, and thoughts  
normal- present**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_This is where I hide my power.  
This is where I become free.  
This is where I take control,  
and slowly choke your fantasies._

_I want to know my day is coming,_  
_see my enemies be punished._  
_Shed my skin again,_  
_this will be my best revenge._

**Ghost Flowers**

**Chapter 9: Let us Begin**

.

.

Sunlight began to filter through pale orange curtains in the slightest of hues, giving the room a calm, warm, feel. It gave a sense of hope to the suffocating atmosphere that was slowly crushing them all.

The blonde woman stood in front of a chest, slipping on a pair of gloves before slowly opening the lid.

Behind her, the crimson eyed woman looked tired, worn out, and worried. The dread that was painted into her features only seemed to assist in the eradication of the smallest shimmer's of 'hope' that had blindly seeped into the very essence of the room.

The blue-eyed beauty was pulling out numerous weapons, either tagging them with summon marks or packing them away into the many pouches attached to her thigh leg. Lastly, she marked a rather small and interesting scroll that had been out to her left. Opening the contents, it appeared that she was double checking that everything was in place.

Letting out a deep sigh, she finally stood up and looking around the room longingly; soaking in every detail, every imperfection, and anything that held even the simplest of memories. After all, this could very well be the last time she would ever get to see this place.

Turning around, she looked at Karin, knowing exactly what the sensor was going to say. Swallowing back her own anxiety, she smiled sheepishly, placing a hand onto her shoulder.

"You'll be fine Karin, I'll make sure you're fine". Ignoring the scoff from the cheeky ex-missing nin, the blonde continued, knowing that time was not a luxury she possessed.

"Listen to me, get out of Konoha before the evacuation. You know better than I do that Madara will plan to attack the major cities during the fight, _especially_ during the evacuation. We can't risk that."

The sensor sighed, placing her own arm on the blonde's shoulder.

"I know Naruto, _I know_. I can _sense_ it if anything. We'll get out, try to get to a major base as soon as possible, and ignore the initial evacuation location – it would be suicide. Just go, do what you have to do."

Holding the gaze of the woman she had become so close to during these past few days, she nodding reluctantly. The cerulean-eyed kunoichi then let go of the other's shoulders, remembering her own words.

_Stop acting like a weakling, get a fucking grip._

Immediately composing herself, her eyes hardened as she pulled out a kunai. Karin recognized it immediately, distinguishing the odd shape and markings on it instantly. Looking at the young mother questionably, she was surprised to feel the cold metal handlebar being pressed into her hand, a look of shear desperation, pride, and courage shinning in those sky blue eyes.

"I'll find you guys. I promise".

With that she pulled away, quickly walking towards the open door of her bedroom. Fearing that the younger would wake up, she moved quickly and quietly, knowing that she was almost out of time.

Almost.

She leaned down, kissing the boy's forehead, running a hand through soft raven locks of hair.

Just looking at him would give her all the courage and motivation that she needed.

Knowing that if she stayed any longer she would not go, the jinchuuriki forced herself to let go, moving towards the living room where the cherry-eyed woman sat with a blank look on her face It was an emotionless mask that gave her the appearance of a doll. Not wasting any more time, the blonde ignored it, knowing that she had to do this.

Slipping on her burgundy robe, she felt a new wave of confidence stream through her system, giving her enough energy to walk out the door, leap quickly through the early dawn of Konoha undetected, and run with the speed of the wind itself towards her destination - knowing that her journey alone towards the location would take approximately four hours- and that was pushing it.

If she were to be wise that is.

'_Fuck wise'_, Naruto thought. She was Konohagakure's number one unpredictable ninja for crying sake.

* * *

She'd make in there in two.

Constant explosions, more and more wounded casualties by the second, and the enemy becoming stronger.

It was utter chaos.

The battle field was of _complete and utter chaos_.

It was drenched and soaked to the core with the stench of blood, death, and fear. Her fellow comrades were beginning to lose faith in themselves.

'_At this point we need a miracle'_, was all Sakura could think of at the moment, her chakra levels dangerously low as she attempted to heal as many as she could whilst keeping her mind focused about the current conflict around her.

Of course fate would grace their squad the luck of fighting off the legendary Seven Ninja Swordsmen - who had all been resurrected thanks to the Edo-Tensei someone over on Madara's side was using (if it was not him who was using it himself).

These ninja, _despite being dead_, had been trained assassins- _the best of the best._

Regardless of the amount of intelligence their battalion possessed, there was no way they were going to bring down all seven without severe consequences. This was also considering the fact that the cracks in their 'so-called' impenetrable battalion were beginning to show.

If this kept up, they were all going to end up dead – no matter what Kakashi-sensei said. If there was even _a shred _of hope that they would win, the result of casualties would consider the battle more of a failure then a victory.

Stabilizing her current patient, she ran to the next, attempting to heal those who were barely breathing first before moving onwards to those who could still fight. Glancing around blindly, the anxieties of her mind growing stronger with every second, her eyes began to widen with shock.

_The mist was beginning to thicken again._

They were all doomed.

They were going to die.

There was just no way she could bring herself up anymore. The jade eyed woman then began to think of her blonde friend. The one who fought to the end no matter what – no matter how extreme the odds were against her.

'_Focus Sakura! You can't die yet!'_

Finishing, she then ran up to the next casualty when an explosion rung through her ears. The very force shook her body, her heart pumping faster and her lungs choking with the amount of ash that had filled the air.

She looked around blindly, unsure of what had just _happened_.

As soon as the smoke had cleared, it revealed Naruto, her blonde hair tied into a pony tail, swaying in union with a burgundy, orange cloak. The pinkette could only stare at her friend with awe and disbelief.

She was dressed completely differently; dressed as if Hokage herself. Even the way she was hunched over Jinpachi Munashi – wielder of the Shibuki blade - his body broken instantly by the force of her Rasengan…

…she looked deadly.

_She looked like _the_ Hokage._

Looking over at Kakashi, she saw the proud, bitter-sweet, look on her sensei's face before he joined the blonde over by body, barking orders for it to be sealed immediately. As soon as it was bound and sealed away properly, the blonde then conversed with Kakashi briefly, a serious expression on both their faces. She then looked over, shock marring her face before running towards her, smashing another foe out of the way with her insane strength.

"Sakura-chan," she barked, "hey Sakura! Where's your head? You could have been hurt!"

The pinkette couldn't speak, shocked at how grown up the blonde looked now. Even after she had had given birth the Ryoku, the blonde still had this childish air around her. Her maturity had lacked even more than before. But now…

Now she was pulsating with power.

Feeling a delicate hand on her shoulder, she looked up, jade eyes meeting yellow, a smile as bright as day on her face.

"I can't take care of you forever Sakura, this is a war!"

And like that, she was gone again. Moving away with the wind as swiftly as it had brought her in. She couldn't help but smile, bawling her hand into a fist. If Naruto could be strong and full of energy despite all the odds, then so could she. The jade eyed woman then charged at the next enemy, Fuguki Suikazan – original wielder of Samehada, all anxieties gone.

Gone with the wind.

* * *

Sprinting with the wind, the blonde made her way through the already war torn grounds, using her sage chakra to effectively weave through the land towards her target with full vigor. She smirked to herself, closing in quickly. How Octopops ever escaped Raikage's over protective wrath would forever be a mystery to her.

Soon enough she landed swiftly by her fellow jinchuuriki, a grin stretching out along her lips before fist bumping the elder man.

"Yo, Naru!" he smiled, bumping back. "It's about damn time you showed up, you silly bitch!"

Suspiciously scouting the area the blonde scoffed, getting into a battle stanza.

"Sorry man, I was a little preoccupied. Surprised Raikage hasn't skinned your fat ass yet". The other laughed following her in suit, his own determination etched into his facial features.

They stood there prepared for something…

anything….

Until she felt it.

An extremely high spike in chakra coming in from the north. Without hesitation she jumped forward, sprinting towards the foul chakra that only seemed to plague the area with its stench of death. She was happy to feel that Bee had followed in suit, surprising her by has ability to keep up with her in sage mode.

As the smoke cleared the jinchuuriki couldn't help but feel a rush of mixed emotions running through her system.

_This was it_.

Before them, a blurred figure began to emerge, the same foul chakra clouding her senses completely.

_Madara_

The tall male emerged, a new mask covering his face. As she examined his face, she felt a surge of shock run through her body. That eye…

_Nagato…_

Clenching her fist the blonde urged herself to calm down. She needed to stay calm… she couldn't lose control here. She wouldn't allow _him_ to smell out her anxiety like a hound and control her.

Of course, the elder Uchiha noticed her discomfort and immediately began to taunt her.

"It's good seeing you two; Naruto, Bee. You've saved me the trouble from having to rip apart your comrades in purpose of finding you. It's quite convenient actually," he drawled leisurely only irking the blonde farther.

Noticing her rigged stance, the male jinchuuriki placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"Don't let him get to you fool, its only helping his purpose". Nodding, she breathed out deeply, boldly shrugging off her senpai's hand, taking a few steps forward.

"I could say the same for you, Madara, it would have been a pain to fight you while trying to save everyone. It's actually quite appropriate out here, wouldn't you say so yourself?"

"Indeed it is," he drawled amusingly, a terrifying glint in his eyes as he took a few more steps forward.  
"No one will be able to hear your pitiful screams".

At the very moment, he slammed his palm into the ground, a large array of bright white smoke appearing in contrast to the blinding black of the dust. Feeling the enormous spikes in chakra, the blue-eyed blonde felt her skin prickle at the sensation of chakras.

_Tailed beasts._ Madara had summoned _all the dead jinchuuriki_.

At that very moment, the smoke cleared, revealing the monstrous forms of all the tailed beasts along with their previous containers. Keeping her cool, her expression hardened, glaring heatedly at the Uchiha, a shimmer in his eyes that only made her fear the worst.

"Are you enjoying my collection?" He asked raising his arms in glory at her.

Naruto responded in silence, not trusting herself to speak.

"It's quite impressive if I don't say so myself. But you see, Kyuubi, Hachibi, it's not complete. Two pieces are missing".

The beast screamed in union at the heavens, the earth shacking at the force of such monstrous power.

"The pieces I'm missing...

...are you".

The tailed beasts charged, Naruto and Bee along with them.

The blonde immediately pulled out her father's kunai, clashing head to head with the five tail's jinchuuriki. His dead eyes were possessed with black and red, filled with insatiable hunger for blood – her blood.

Kicking him away, the blonde suddenly was forced to the ground with an indescribable force. Looking up, her eyes widened at the sight of the four tailed beast, his nostrils filled with fire. He let out a deafening shriek that deafened her before slamming his fist onto her.

Clenching her teeth, she caught the enormous fist, feeling the ground beneath her feet as the beast struggled to crush her like a bug. Releasing her hold, she evaded the final blow expertly, jumping meters into the air before flipping back out of range.

Glancing at Bee, she was unsurprised to see him already transformed into the Hachibi, fighting off the others power with power. Wiggling her fingers experimentally, she stared observingly at the remaining tailed beasts, all ready to attack her. Her eyes then narrowed at Madara.

That bastard was just standing there without any care in the world. He would pay for it.

Summoning two Kage Bunshin, the blonde wasted no time in concentrating all her chakra together.

'_I only have enough sage chakra to create one Rasen-Shuriken. Make it count!'_

Raising the deadly hurricane above her head, the blonde grit her teeth, the four tails, three tails, and seven tails closing in with ever second lost. Then, without any second thought, she launched, hurling the lethal ball of destruction towards the un-expectant demons.

Immediately she jumped back, her body slower and weaker than before, intelligent yellow eyes fading away into tired cerulean.

Her eyes locked with the cyclone, she watched tensely, knowing that as powerful as her attack was, if she missed then they'd be at a severe disadvantage.

The seconds seemed to pass at an agonizingly slow pace, everything moving in slow mo. Only a little more was needed…

…and then… impact.

The deafening shriek of the wind burst into an explosion as she hit straight on.

Bull's eye.

Three tailed beasts down.

Keeping her stance heavy as she balanced herself in the dominating blast wave, she smirked in success, taking a few steps forward before shattered pieces of what appeared to be paper, formed around her, reviling the tailed bests she had just destroyed.

"We are…immortal…"

They chanted in unison, slowly but steadily walking closer to her. Frowning she grit her teeth in frustration, sky blue turning a deadly yellow as the shadow clone she had hidden beneath the ground dispersed, filling her veins with power. Jumping immediately, she evaded, skidding back a great distance before glaring at Madara.

The man was sitting upon Shukaku's head, lazily leaning on his elbow without a care in the world.

Feeling Bee land beside her, a hard look on his face, she hissed out dangerously, "that bastard, he treats this all as if it's a fucking game!"

"Chill yo!" her fellow jinchuuriki scolded, intelligent eyes locked upon the devil's form, "he wants you to get angry and bubblin' so then you'll start stumblin'! Don't leave any openings, yeah!

Standing up straight, the masked man towered over them, the plagued air becoming even more heavy with dread. It was getting harder and harder to breath.

"You're both quite skilled, and yet, not skilled enough…"

The blonde barred her teeth, ready to strike before freezing, feeling a familiar chakra coming in at full speed. Her lungs constricted, her limbs refused to move, and her mind was tortured with memories that were better left to be forgotten.

"…Yet I have a goal that needs to be reached and I'm getting slightly irritated with this game of cat and mouse…"

She could feel those nimble fingers wrapped around her neck, pressing harder and harder _and_ _harder_. Those eyes, those bloody eyes filled with insanity and laughing demons.

"_No, I'm telling you to be smart for once in your life. Would you rather run away, or watch your friends die. What of our child __**Naruto**__? What will it think to see its mother lying on the cold ground dead?"_

"…And so, instead of letting the cat chase the mouse, I've ordered a certain type of…chemical. A chemical, for extermination…"

Eyes still glued to the man in the mask, she couldn't deny it any longer. Now, in front of her, was the final proof.

The final knife in the gut; a dark and evil shadow beside the man that blocked out the very sun.

His eyes were narrowed and filled to the brim with the insatiable urge to rip, kill, and destroy.

"…It was nice knowing you, Bee, Naruto, this game has truly been fun…"

The sweat gathering in her palms, the choking feeling of being suffocated by such a powerful chakra… only one person had this kind of power over her.

"…but I'm afraid that now, the game has dragged out too long…"

There before them, was the one and only, the one that ripped down all her defenses to the point where she could only let out the smallest of terrified whispers full of longing,

"…and unfortunately, it is time for you to _finally _die…"

"_Sasuke"_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This chapter is actually the first time I have ever written a battle scene, so I hope it's suitable enough :P ALSO! During my summer HIATUS I received many PMs regarding how readers could find out about current events regarding my life/stories. As I have mentioned to these readers,**

_**there is a bulletin on my profile where updates on the stories, their progress, etc. are posted**_

**LASTLY, THERE IS SOME ARTWORK ON MY DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT WHICH REPRESENTS HOW NARUTO AND SASUKE LOOK THROUGHOUT THIS BATTLE. ALSO, THERE IS A SPOILER PICTURE.**

**I'm also hoping to make these updates a regular thing... so! (hopefully :S) Look out for Chapter 10 next friday, or the friday after that!**


	11. Light versus Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters created and trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto in the Naruto universe. They belong to their respected owners. I am not making any money off of this story. I do, however, own the plot of this story and Ryoku Uchiha. Please do not use him or any of the written work as shown below without my written permission.****All the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter are written and produced by OTEP. They are not my own**

**Warnings: Violence, coarse language, suggestive themes, dark themes, genderswitch, SasuFemNaru, major spoilers**

_**Paragraphs in italics**_**- flash backs, dreams, and thoughts  
normal- present**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_And I... think about it all the time.  
I'm volatile and afraid to cry.  
But I'm... still not comfortable in my skin.  
And the anesthetic… is slowly wearing thin_

**Ghost Flowers**

**Chapter 10: Dark versus Light**

.

.

The moment the dark shadow's name was whispered, he was gone with the wind, the sun's gray rays blinding her.

She couldn't see him, or_ anything_ for that matter.

But _oh god _could she ever feel him-

And he was coming right at her.

Before she could even begin to think, she jumped at reflex, flipping backwards through the air away from him. As soon as she landed, she ran.

She ran as _fast _as she could, knowing that if she wanted things to go her way, she and Sasuke would need to be completely isolated from the war. If her fellow comrades were even a few kilometers close they would interfere without doubt.

And she really, _really _needed things to go her way for this to work.

_Stick with the plan. Stick with the damn plan and everything should turn out fine._

She was sprinting as fast as she could, feeling her sage chakra slowly drain from the amount of energy she was putting into what one would basically call, running away.

Although she wasn't a quitter, or one to run away from a fight, her heart was beating so strongly through her ribcage that it _did_ feel like running away. It was as if in the back of her mind she couldn't, and wouldn't, believe that this-_this_-is reality.

Long ago she had fantasized about this very moment. Hoping-no-_wishing_ that Sasuke would just listen to her for once in his damn life; maybe even realize that vengeance wouldn't give him anything other than a false high that would eventually drop down to the lowest of the lows.

The blonde was someone that understood just how _low that low_ truly felt. Out of everyone, she was the only one who could possibly even have the slightest understanding of how Sasuke felt.

Not Shikamaru, Kakashi, or god damn Sakura.

No one, but her.

That's why, long ago, she had tried to destroy those sick fantasies of hers away, because the raven she had grown so found of would forever be a cynical bastard that was more stubborn than a mule.

Lost in her thoughts, the cerulean-eyed beauty hadn't even realized when Sasuke had caught up, being approximately a couple meters behind her.

'_fuck, if he attacks, then the plan will be ruined. Just a little further!'_

Finally running into what seemed like a clearing, the blonde stopped immediately, black flames dancing in front of her face, stretching towards the sky with a heat so blistering, that her skin seemed to be scorched by the very presence of the flames.

Turning around, a serious glare etched into her face, she observed the fact that she was trapped inside a massive circle, guarded by the intense black flames.

_Amateratsu._

From the other side of the circle, where the flames had yet to reach, Sasuke walked in slowly, a dark and twisted look on his face. He seemed to be studying her before coming to a complete stop. As soon as he stepped in what seemed like a boundary that pleased him, the flames closed off behind him.

_No escape_

Without uttering a word, knowing that at this point in time it was still useless, the kunoichi adjusted her stance into attack, sage style. She knew that the more time they spent exchanging these silent 'pleasantries', the more time she would have to replenish her chakra to the max.

Seeing her stance, she swore that she saw his lips turn into a sneer before he pulled out his katana at an agonizingly slow pace. As soon as the tip was unsheathed, he jumped.

The jinchuuriki met him head on, deflecting the blow with her father's kunai. They both slid back from the force of the impact before meeting again, this time blade to blade, face to face, and breath to breath.

She punched, aiming for those damn eyes, but he caught her wrist, twisting around so that he could return the favour with his foot. Blocking the blow, they continued with the intense hand to hand combat, knowing that for now it was useless

It was so quick, fast, and furious, that she didn't even have time to realize the amount of scratches that had accumulated on her face and arms. Sasuke seemed to be untouched by the whole ordeal while she was the one already beginning to break down. She couldn't look at him with hope and longing anymore.

She needed to end this foolishness.

Jumping back she summoned two clones to assist in the fight, all of them surrounding the Uchiha. Once he was distracted, she couldn't help but think of how well the clones were doing. Usually, one cut or kick would be enough to disperse them and yet they were able to hold their own against the manifestation of madness itself.

With an intense speed, she created a Rasengan, slamming it into the raven's abdomen with full force. He flew back, landing on his feet like a cat. Yet as soon as he came to a stop, he coughed hoarsely, clutching his stomach as blood dripping down his chin. He then directed his gaze towards her; his eyes full of hate as bloodied teeth were bared at her.

"When will you get it, Sasuke!"

She screamed in vain and desperation, her last and final attempts to bring the raven back to reality. She would beat him senseless, undergo one thousand tortures, _die at his own hands_ if it at least meant that some sense would be knocked into him. She had to give it her all… And if he refused to co-operate.

_The blonde kunoichi swallowed the lump in her throat._

She would kill him.

He jumped again, their blades clashing as she defended his downward strike. His blade was nearly touching her face, when she maneuvered, hoping to land another deadly blow which the raven evaded with ease. Striking again, the kunoichi couldn't help but think that considering their skill levels, this little tournament was beginning to turn into a race for who would be able to outlast the other.

She needed to step up her game.

Feeling a very familiar adrenaline rush burst through her veins, she could feel his dark and suffocating chakra to a maximum, as well as every flicker of emotions that came with it. Although, just by looking at his facial features she could tell his emotions right away. He's never seen her look like this before, he didn't know anything about her abilities. Finally, it seemed, she able to catch him by surprise. She sprinted to his side at a speed that was even hard for the sharringan to follow and kicked him – sending the Uchiha flying by the sheer force. As he landed into the ground with the speed of lightning, a cloud of smoke engulfed him completely.

She held her stance, unmoving, curious to see how the Uchiha would retaliate. This was only a taste of a power so miraculous that he would never understand the amount of supremacy she now held in her hands; despite his so called Sharringan.

Suddenly, the feeling of his dark chakra swimming with atrocities had hit a whole new level. As it was sinking into the darkest depths of hell, she wiggled her fingers, preparing for anything that bastard would through at her, yet anxious enough to feel her control slipping.

Something was wrong.

Her throat was burning with an acidic fire unlike anything she had ever felt before and her chest felt as if it where compressing more and more by the second.

Then the smoke began to clear…

Her senses were overwhelmed by a chakra that was fouler then all nine tailed beasts combined. It inundated her mind and made her want to do nothing more than curl up into a hole and hide.

She looked straight ahead to where the raven had landed. The only sign of her deadly attack was a large crater that came into view along with a very angry Uchiha. Yet that was not what scared her into oblivion. The shock that not only came with the ebony-haired male's quick recovery was the monstrous beast that hovered above him – Susanoo.

She had only heard stories from Karin about how monstrous the chakra beast was, but to see it with her own eyes only caused the acid in her throat to rise.

He walked slowly and deliberately towards her, the skeletal demon growing darker and stronger with skin and armour, yellow, feral eyes narrowed down at her in the same manner as its master.

Then, the vitriol was uncontrollable.

She fell to her knees, hacking and coughing on the hard cold ground, eyes squeezed shut at the intensity of the force. Cracking them open, cerulean widened at the sight before her –

A mangled crow.

'_I'm putting the trust of my brother's life in your hands. That is why I am giving you a piece of my power to help you along the way…'_

Unbelievable.

Before she knew it, the mangled crow began to move with life again, flying high into the sky before bursting into a flock of crows surrounding not only her, but Sasuke as well. From the gathering of crows, a manifestation of Uchiha Itachi himself emerged, a curious expression playing upon his face.

"Otouto," he spoke slowly in a leisurely drawl, "I had hoped that it would never come to this".

Getting over her own shock, she glance over at the younger Uchiha, not accustomed to seeing such a shocked expression gracing his features rather than the usually permanent state of glaring. He seemed to be at a loss of words, unable to digest the situation just as much as she was.

"It saddens me to think that after learning the truth you seek to destroy the Leaf, isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Overwhelmed by emotions that the blonde has never before witnessed, the obsidian-eyed man was overcome by rage once again.

"What the hell is this? Some sick mind game?"

"Not at all, foolish little brother. I knew that this would happen between the two of you and I knew that Naru-chan would fight to the end. So I decided to assist her a little in case she were to be faced against a Susanoo of my own eye."

"This isn't possible!" he argued back, the lid on his emotions far gone and destroyed by now. "This isn't real!"

"Of course it is. I knew I would die by your hand, Sasuke, so I devised a particular clone – perfected the process, and implanted it into Naruto the last time I had the pleasure of seeing her".

Crazed eyes landed upon her and all she could do was stare, still assimilating the situation at hand. Itachi on the other hand seemed to waste no time in continuing his cause.

"Otouto… don't destroy the leaf. Stop what you are doing,"

"They forced you to slaughter our clan! They all deserve to die!" Itachi seemed calmed with the statement, shaking his head before speaking,

"Our clan was foolish, Sasuke, they wanted to start a another war -"

"Then why did they make you kill off the innocents!"

"Because are clan is tainted, Sasuke," the elder chastised, trying to control an animal out of its cage. An animal that was too confused, too shocked, and too angry to listen.

"Nothing but blood and suffering come out of the Uchiha."

"Then why should Konoha live peacefully? Why do they get to be happy when everything, _everything _was taken away from me! Give me some god damned answers Itachi!" He screamed in rage, the Susanoo growing with power at every second.

Suddenly the elder glared, his own tainted eyes spinning wildly

"It appears that you are still to foolish for an explanation, Sasuke, after all, you are not the only one that had everything taken away from them. You forget that you at least had a family. Some people in this world are cursed enough to have everything taken away from them at_ birth_".

He gestured his head back towards the blonde jinchuuriki, whose red eyes were flickering back and forth between the two – too awestruck to even say a word.

Seeing his younger brother's face cloud with confusion, snarling savagely at the blonde, he smirked, walking towards the younger slowly.

"You are so lucky, Sasuke," he stared slowly catching the other's attention completely.

"You are so lucky to have someone who would love you unconditionally and give up everything for your happiness. You do have a family, whether you acknowledge it or not, other than our own. Although you were a bird that fell out of the nest early, you've grown into a truly unique specimen and have created your own- whether you see it or not- you have a home."

Sasuke pulled out his sword in a spiteful rage, the Susanoo slowly fading from the overflow of emotions. His eyes were watering as the sight of his brother – the brother he loved unconditionally who refused to understand that the reason he was doing all of this was _for him. _

_In honour of his memory._

"Konoha deserves to burn for their sins against you – against us. Those vermin do not deserve the peace and calamity of their lives while mine was ruined. Although I think that you can agree, that it was not only my life that was ruined. They ruined yours as well!"

The ex-Akatsuki member shook his head, the smile still dancing across his face.

"They ruined Naru-chan's as well, yet we both love the village more than anything. So tell me, Sasuke, do you not love me?"

The other's face fell, eyes shocked at the accusation. It was the first time that the blonde jinchuuriki had seen the sinisterly powerful young man's face so broken with pure and utter sadness at Itachi's denunciation. Taking her own steps forward, she saw her chance. He was vulnerable and open, leaving the gap that she was looking for.

_Remember to stick to the plan._

Itachi continued on with his rant, his once full and complete form beginning to fade. Shaking his head, he murmured aloud,

"It seems as if my time is running out. The clone wasn't designed to be durable for long periods of time".

Looking up again, he was all but from a few meters from his Otouto, the kusangi in his hands still upright, despite the despair that had taken over his entire body.

"If you love me, Sasuke, then promise to listen to me for at least once in your life. Promise me that you will leave Konoha safe from harm, if not for their sake, for mine". The other looked down, digesting the words with that had just come out of his brother's mouth.

"Promise me, for my sake, that for once you will give into your own desires – not into the desires of other people. You killed me to avenge the clan and now you are destroying Konoha in hopes of avenging me. If you really want to avenge me, leave Konoha in peace and live your life according to your own hearts desires".

"Aniki -" The short-haired raven interjected, confusion clouding his face completely,

"Aniki, explain to me why, why you did everything -"

"There is no time to explain, Sasuke, perhaps one day I will explain it to you, but for the time being," he moved even closer, placing two fingers on the other's forehead,

"You have good things going for you – do not forget that there are people on this cold earth who still love you, Sasuke. After all, don't you have a son to take care of?"

The other sneered, his breath shaking as cold words came out from cracked lips.

"This has nothing this to do with them! Konoha still will burn at my hands Aniki, I cannot promise you their safety…. But I can promise you that the desires of my heart will be fed, once every single parasite is exterminated!"

Suddenly the mere apparition of Uchiha Itachi burst into thousands of crows, surrounding the younger fully as he was transported back into his old house. Back to the room where he had witnessed his own parents fall to the hands of his brother. He looked around shocked to see the other standing on the other side of the room.

The scene was wrong though.

It was Naruto who was lying on the ground, cold and dead – swimming in a pool of her own blood; once sky-blue eyes turned dark and grey with the cold kiss of death. Then the door opened. His eyes widened at the sight of a small boy – a boy he had never seen before. His hair was thick and black, spiking at the back of his head. It looked like a mirror reflection of own younger self, except the eyes – the eyes were the same haunting sky-blue that he was never able to escape.

Was this….

Was this his….

It couldn't be…

_Was this his son?_

The boy, at the sight before him, screamed – falling to his knees from the horrifying scene before him.

"Kaa-chan?" he called out in a whisper. "Kaa-chan, are you ok? Kaa-chan? Why aren't you moving? KAA-CHAN!"

Unable to look, the familiar yet oh-so-different scene before him to close for comfort, he looked up – his brother's own accusing stare glaring at the blood on his sword.

"If you regret the loss of our family so much, foolish Otouto, then don't turn into me…

…don't turn into the monster that I had become…

…the monster that ruined your life"

Shocked with the statement, he suddenly stepped back, the blow of the words hitting him hard – _very hard_.

Then came those eyes.

The eyes of the small boy glaring at him tearfully with a hate unlike anything he had experience before. Hate, that he had only witnessed once –

In the reflection of his own eyes.

And then he was back on the field, Itachi gone from the world once again. Looking up, his eyes widened at the sight of the blonde kunoichi, smiling at him so brightly that now she no longer made the sky jealous, but the sun as well. Yet too close, too close to be smiling so happily.

It was too perfect…

…Until cherry crimson dribbled from her mouth, down her chin, and onto the ground. Following the liquid, his eyes widened at the sight.

His own sword – the one he had held up against his brother moments before – was now impaled in the jinchuuriki from her stomach out. Looking back at her, his hands shacked tremendously, unable to understand why….

_Why_

"Naruto!" he growled, unable to hide a new emotion in his voice, something that he had not felt creep up his spin in what had seemed like ages ago.

The feeling of fear.

The feeling of losing someone so important, that your life would never be the same without them.

"Naruto why!" still no response, other than that same cheerful expression.

"Answer me dammit!"

She coughed, red beast eyes cracking over as she laughed. Yet because of the injury, her laugh was gargled – sounding more like painful coughs the playful chortles.

"Well," she started weakly, looking directly at the man she had come to adore so much.

"In case you haven't realized it yet Sasuke, I do everything for you". His eyes were sharp and accusing, searching her for something, _anything_.

"I do it because I love you," Life changing words slipped from her lips, causing the time around them to halt for what seemed like hours as words he could not believe left those bloodied lips over and over again. It was like watching a movie that would never end; repeating those same small words as if the world itself was to collapse.

...

_Iloveyou Iloveyou Iloveyou Iloveyou Iloveyou Iloveyou_

_..._

She was falling into deep waters of the unknown all over again.

Harsh cold reality giving her its last cool kiss.

She was falling – falling hard like she had all her life.

Falling down to her knees for him like always.

Except this time,

She wasn't sure if she would be able to stand back up again to carry on.

...

_Iloveyou Iloveyou Iloveyou Iloveyou Iloveyou Iloveyou_

_..._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

**I apologize for the extremely late update :x I really was trying to update within a week or two….**

**Let's just say that my courses were more deceptively deceiving than I anticipated.  
School sucks.  
A lot.**


	12. Drowning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters created and trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto in the Naruto universe. They belong to their respected owners. I am not making any money off of this story. I do, however, own the plot of this story and Ryoku Uchiha. Please do not use him or any of the written work as shown below without my written permission.****All the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter are written and produced by OTEP. They are not my own**

**Warnings: Violence, coarse language, suggestive themes, dark themes, genderswitch, SasuFemNaru, major spoilers**

_**Paragraphs in italics**_**- flash backs, dreams, and thoughts  
normal- present**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_I am an orphan  
I am broken  
I am not a mistake  
My ancestry is a ghost story  
I'm a prophecy  
My love life is a crime scene  
I'm an omen  
My self-esteem is a string of unsolved murders  
The radio is brainwashing me filling my head with these  
Self conspiracies  
I am an emotional nightmare  
I can't hide the pain inside  
Builder of my own mythology  
Just tell me  
You're listening_

**Ghost Flowers**

**Chapter 11: Drowning**

.

.

_She often had this peculiar dream…_

_It was one of the main nightmares that stalked her relentlessly throughout the last couple of months…_

_Of course, all her nightmares revolved around Sasuke, Ryoku, and death. _

_Always death._

_She had never once dreamed of anything happy and pleasant when those three entities were in the equation. Yet this dream left a certain bitter taste on her tongue._

_She would be falling, falling just like she has been since she met the damn Uchiha._

_She would free fall for what seemed like hours; soaring in the kingdom of the sky, until the deep blue ocean came into view. In what seemed like exactly below her there was always a whirl pool. It would always spin rapidly with its destructive force manically. It was as if the demonic water was going to swallow her whole at any moment. As she neared the deadly vortex, she would see him._

_The raven who she longed for would be in the very eye of the cyclone, his animalistic sharringan twisting at her, taunting at her, daring at her to try anything; anything that would prove something to the Uchiha heir._

_She would then dive in head first with determination, the water filling up so fast that before she knew it, she could no longer see the Uchiha. After a moment or two, she would finally be paralyzed; faced with those twisted evil eyes, ripping her apart shred by shred with just one look._

_She would meet the glare on of course, until he would suddenly disappear from her vision; she lost him again._

_Then she would always start to drown._

_She would reach for the sky, screaming and pleading to be saved while the hands of the ocean would drag her down to the very depths of hell, strangling her body to death._

_After that she would wake up…. But this time was different._

_She wasn't waking up. The hands become harsher and harsher, throwing her around the watery chamber as if she were a mere marionette. She tried to scream as loud as she could, desperately fighting for not only oxygen, but freedom as well._

_She still wasn't waking up – why was she still drowning?_

_Was she really dying?_

_Her body became limp. No air, no energy, and no hope of fighting off the sea; floating even deeper into the dark depths of the unknown. It really was the end._

_Looking up one last time, she desperately reached out, hoping to touch the sky one last time. One last time, before it was all over…_

_Then suddenly, a pale hand grabbed hers firmly, pulling her through the demonic water and out to the surface._

_She was breathing again. Oxygen, sky, and freedom…_

_She was going to live._

* * *

Bursting through the dirty sewage waters of her soul, the blonde kunoichi coughed harshly; the remaining water from her lungs exiting her mouth rapidly. She looked around, embraced with the familiarity of the dirty walls of her soul.

Too familiar for comfort.

She glared ahead, the demon in the cage glaring right back at her.

"What are you doing here!" she yelled, still on her knees in the filthy water.

"After I took your chakra your chamber became different."

The gigantic fox let out a deep growl that vibrated the entire place, bits and pieces of the sturdy structure crumbling.

"You're dying foolish human. And so, your heart and soul have reacted, filling with regrets and hate once again. Although I would usually heal you for my sake, this time I will not".

She sneered, walking right up to the cage.

"As if you could, Baka, I took your chakra."

The demon hummed, bringing his face closer to cage.

"Praised for being so smart yet still too much of an idiot to understand things beyond her control. You have only taken the light part of my chakra - yin. The dark still resides within me… within your soul… as your father was unable to seal it. You have yet to understand insanity and how yin and yang work together. Since you sealed the accessible part of my chakra for yourself, there is no way I can help you.

Unless, that is...

...You surrender your soul to me".

She glared, raising an eyebrow before smirking, "this again? I rather die by Sasuke's hands than give up my body to you. You should have learned this by now fox, I never give up."

Walking away, back to the entrance of where she would resonate with reality again, she called out,

"Death is not the end, Kyuubi. I do not fear the unknown."

The massive chakra beast narrowed his eyes, hissing in her direction.

"How foolish you have truly become. You will taste my wrath human. You have yet to realize, that you _will _become insanity. After all, you've already begun."

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, the blonde looked up, cerulean meeting crimson. She was too exhausted to say anything other than cough.

"S-Sasuke?" she whispered in disbelief, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Idiot," he whispered hatefully, pulling her even closer. "You big fucking moron!" he spat, closing his eyes in hopes of containing the bubbling emotions inside of him.

His hands were trembling like crazy and his stomach lurched at the sight. He's seen blood before – lots of blood.

His own blood as well as the countless liters of other blood that he had spilled himself. Still, there was something specific about _her blood_, especially in the present amount, which made his stomach lurch unpleasantly.

The scene in Itachi's Tsukuyomi kept replaying in his mind; the sight of those dead grey eyes – no longer blue; no longer a blue so breath-taking that it made the heavens jealous. He felt liquid burning his eyes as it drizzled down his face. The raven knew it was blood, just from the pain that came with it.

Whether it was from exhaustion or from emotion he did not know… All he knew was that she was _dying_ by _his hand_ just like he had always wanted; but like all things in life, once you do something unforgivable you realize the severe mistake behind it.

First Itachi and now Naruto.

Why did these things _always _happen to him?

Feeling soft hands brush his face, his eyes shot open, staring down at her. That dumbass was _still_ smiling, despite the kusangi lodged in her stomach. He pressed down around the sword, hoping to stop the bleeding as much as possible. It was difficult to keep her immobile while making sure that his sword did not move any more than it had.

He cursed allowed to himself, knowing that if he took out the sword she'd bleed to death even faster than she already was. Also, it could rip the delicate tissue of her organs even further; that is, if her squirming wasn't ripping them more already.

She coughed again, lurching forward before whispering,

"It's only a flesh wound, Sasuke, I'll be fine".

He glared at her even more, tempted to punch her if it hadn't been for her condition.

'"Only a flesh wound', you dobe!" he mocked, angry that she was still caressing his face with a softness that envied his mother's, at was unnerving.

"What are you smiling so brightly about! You're _dying". _She didn't stop, her hand trailing to up to his eyes.

"Can't you see, Sasuke?" she whispered full of joy. "I finally did it. I finally saved you; the hatred is starting to leave your eyes".

He shook his head, unable to accept what was happening. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. If Itachi had never showed up, then he wouldn't have to care. He would just continue on with his goal and destroy Konohagakure. He would then finally be calm and at peace for the first time in his life since the massacre.

Instead, that damn weasel brother of his had fooled him _once again_, forcing him to feel things he had not felt in years; forcing him to experience emotions that he had locked away long ago.

So now, _now_ instead of leaving her for dead and continuing his rampage, he was kneeling; cradling the blonde woman in his arms, hoping – no_ wishing_ with all his heart for some kind of miracle.

Because now, _now_ that the insanity was leaving him, he couldn't bear to have someone else leave him behind.

He refused to have another precious person leave him.

Standing slowly, he shocked her with his speed and precision. She had always admired how fast he was. He was able to run against the wind while keeping her as still as possible – making sure that nothing came in contact with her body to disrupt the sword lurched in her body.

If she were to die right at this very moment, she would die happy.

* * *

After all seven ninja swordsmen where caught and sealed, Kakashi looked at Sakura with familial pride. She had done exceptionally well; beyond what he had expected. It seemed that whatever Naruto had whispered to her earlier that day had truly done the job necessary to motivate the pink haired medic.

Looking around the rest of his battalion, he couldn't help but have the feeling that something was wrong; out of place. All his men where either guarding the sealed seven ninja swordsmen, or where resting, awaiting the next wave of attacks from the opposing side.

Looking farther into the barren land, he couldn't help but think of Naruto. He had felt an early disturbance in chakra and had no doubt that she had found Sasuke. The true question was, had she succeeded in her goal?

Suddenly, he heard Sakura screaming at the top of her lungs. Feeling the dark and choking chakra in the air, he whipped around, being faced with the image of none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

He was glaring down at all of them with a sinister air around him. He had the unnerving feeling that the Uchiha was treating them as trivial under his despairing gaze. What truly caught his attention was what he was carrying – a bloodied Naruto in his arms, his infamous kusangi sticking in her unceremoniously.

But that wasn't what disturbed him.

What caught his attention was the smile that danced across her barely conscious form and the tenderness that the Uchiha was holding her with.

Unbelievable.

Not only was she _still alive_ but it was his ex-student who was _keeping her alive_.

Uzumaki Naruto was truly the most incredible person he had ever met.

Grabbing Sakura's arm, he saw the rage in her eyes. She was crying out of disbelief for what she saw. She was going to kill Sasuke and probably harm Naruto even farther – judging from her condition.

"Stop that now, Sakura, Sasuke is keeping Naruto _alive_ do you understand me? You cannot lose your cool here".

She calmed down considerably, a nasty expression still etched into her face.

He immediately ran up to the Uchiha, surprised that although he did not speak a word, he gently placed the blonde into his arms. Looking into his eyes, the elder man couldn't help but hope that perhaps, although he had deemed it as impossible, the jinchuuriki had changed him. Instead, cursed eyes glared back in him – no emotion showing through what so ever.

Shaking his head, the teacher jumped back to Sakura, seeing the shock that now marred her face at the sight of the wound. She pulled out the sword, causing the semi-conscious blonde to hiss out of pain. Kakashi then laid the blonde down, allowing Sakura to begin her work.

The pinkette was silent throughout the entire ordeal, sadness and anger reflected in her jade-coloured eyes. Shaking his head, the silver-haired male couldn't help but hope that he was seeing things; or at least, imagining things.

Turning his attention back to the Uchiha, he noticed that the others had already arrested him, holding the raven against his will. Although, at closer examination, the Uchiha had made no move to resist the confinement. In fact, the brat was _smirking_ right at him.

Frowning, and in no mood to be taunted, he brought his attention back to Sakura who was no longer healing Naruto. Instead she spoke slowly,

"I've stabilized her, but the wound is too great to heal here. Although Kyuubi's chakra has stopped the major bleeding, it's still not pretty. We need to get her back to Tsunade-sama as soon as possible".

Nodding, the man picked up the blonde carefully, looking over to Shikaku.

"Nara, until I come back you're in charge. Sakura, you're completely exhausted and almost out of chakra, you're coming with me to Konoha. The rest of you be on alert and guard those sealed bodies until I return with instructions from HQ."

Sprinting as fast to Konoha as he could, with the members of his squad who had arrested the Uchiha hot on his heels, Kakashi was surprised to hear the blonde moan, blinking open her eyes to look at him.

"Kakashi-sensei," she whispered, looking right at him. "I sent Karin and Ryoku to the hidden chambers inside Konoha's mountain. Please find them – I promised I would but-"

He shushed, her, increasing his pace.

"Don't worry, Naruto, everything will be fine".

Thinking back to the Uchiha he allowed himself to continue, "you preformed phenomenally.

I couldn't be more proud of you".

She smiled again, falling back into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Blinking out her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the white ceiling. The white ceiling and the intolerable beeping of the heart monitor to her right.

The next thing she noticed was the pain in her stomach that made her want to curl up and die.

Moaning in discomfort, she bent her legs, easing the pain. She was about to turn onto her side, when a voice called out,

"You shouldn't move too much. The wound could open again which would waste the hours I spent operating on you".

Looking over to her right, the kunoichi was greeted with the sight of Tsunade, a frown gracing her features. She scoffed in response wiggling her fingers in the air, a light stretch of sorts.

"It's no big deal, I did what I had to do". Tsunade's eyes narrowed further into a 'v' shape, walking over to the blonde, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I can tell. I am an expert after all, Naruto". The jinchuuriki then looked away, knowing exactly what Tsunade was referring too; she knew that it was not Sasuke who had stabbed her, but rather, Naruto who had impaled herself on his blade.

Expecting to be scolded, the blonde closed her eyes but was surprised to feel Tsunade's hand on her head, petting the limp locks of hair. Looking up at her, she saw the tearful smile on the elder's face.

"You did well, Naruto, you did well. You brought him back." The blue-eyed kunoichi smiled back, resting her head back in the pillows.

"I did, didn't I?"

Losing the smile, Tsunade's eyes then turned serious, looking out the window into the city.

"Onto more pressing matters, Sasuke has been taken into prison custody. Ibiki is going to deal with him." Naruto's smile then fell, shock on her face.

"Ibiki is going to torture him," she spoke in a whisper, Tsunade's eyes hardening.

"Despite saving you, Naruto, he's still a world-class criminal and I will treat him like a criminal. I cannot lie to you; the Kages want his head on a silver platter. At least, Raikage does."

The blonde looked down, squeezing her eyes shut. She expected this; she's expected this for a while… but to hear that it is finally happening – it was a totally different feeling.

"You cannot expect him to get off scot free without paying for the consequences of his actions." She nodded, looking out the window.

"I know… at least, I knew this would happen – but still…"

She clutched her heart.

At least, she thought, she was able to take away some of the hatred in his heart.

The elder blonde, looking down at the jinchuuriki as if her own daughter, smoothed back the locks of her frail hair, knowing how painful it must have been for her.

"Ryoku wants to see you; Karin as well". The blonde nodded before looking at Tsunade a small smile playing her lips. The smile disappeared completely at the sight of Tsunade's worried face.

"Baa-chan," she asked slowly, holding the others hand. "Is everything all right, did anything happen to them?" Tsunade looked down.

"Ryoku is a very smart boy, Naruto, I would say his intelligence is equal to that of an eight year old, five years above his current age group. He is not naïve and can put two and two together easily. It's something he probably inherited from the Uchiha side of the family."

The other began to frown, not liking where this was going.

"When Kakashi was escorting them to see me, he told them that you were in an accident, but that you were going to be okay. At the same time, Uchiha was being escorted to see me before being sent to the prison cells beneath the city. They – their party groups collided -"

"- and Ryoku saw Sasuke," Naruto concluded, eyes widened at the statement.

The Hokage nodded, looking towards the door.

"He put two and two together. Ryoku is well aware of how his father looks. To see Sasuke covered in blood from head to toe, knowing that you left early in the morning to fight, knowing that you were in an accident… Naruto…"

The blonde inhaled sharply, before speaking in a barely audible voice, "tell me what happened, Tsunade-baa-chan".

She inhaled deeply before looking right at the panicking mother.

"He had a panic attack and activated his Sharringan. The panic attack was so large that his heart started to fail, again. Luckily, with Kakashi's help, we were able to get him to deactivate the Sharringan and give him his medication. He was resting just as long as you were. Actually, he woke up about ten minutes before you did."

Naruto closed her eyes, clenching the sheets in her hands tightly. She was angry at herself, angry at the world, angry that it had happened. Her innocent little baby – now forever tainted by those cursed Uchiha eyes and then having a panic attack without her.

Ryoku had been born with a particularly weak heart. It had been the result of Sasuke's Chidori running an electrical current through her body at the Valley of the End. The fetus had been extremely harmed.

It was only because of Kyuubi's chakra that it had been healed, although not without consequence….

She had tried so hard to give her child as normal a life as she could, knowing that his heart could fail at any moment. Feeling salty tears prick her eyes, the majority of her anger was then directed at herself, for not being there when her little boy needed her the most.

How could she call herself his mother?

Seeing the blonde be overtaken by sobs, Tsunade rubbed her back soothingly, pulling the young woman close to her.

"It's okay, Naruto, it's not your fault. It was our fault for not securing the area better. Uchiha should have been escorted straight towards the dungeons rather than my office. It was a mistake on the battalion's part that neither Kakashi nor I could control without being there personally.

"I just want to see him," she cried, "I just want to see my baby".

Tsunade nodded, allowing the girl to compose herself before leaving the room.

Moments later, she re-entered with Ryoku and Karin. The cherry-eyed sensor lingered by the door, a monotonous expression gracing her features. The small boy, on the other hand, ran as fast as he could, jumping onto the bed to hold his mother.

The blonde returned the embrace with just as much vigor, littering the boys head with kisses as he buried himself deeper into the warmth of his mother.

"Kaa-chan," he whimpered, holding her even tighter. Understanding, the blue-eyed jinchuuriki brought him even closer, breathing in his familiar scent before whispering into his hair,

"It's okay Ryo, everything is going to be okay. I'm here now, sweetheart, I'm here".

Looking over at Karin, she noted that the sensor looked absolutely exhausted with worry. The blonde kunoichi then let go of her son momentarily, to gesture the red-head over. As soon as Karin was within arm range, Naruto hugged her with the one arm, murmuring, "thank you".

The other did not respond, but wrapped her arms around the blonde as well, the three of them holding each other tightly.

Thinking back to Sasuke in his cell, their son, all her friends and comrades _dying _out there just to protect her, as well as the red-head in her arms, Naruto vowed that she would never _ever_ allow Madara to touch her precious people.

Even if it meant sacrificing her own life.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Because I really have been neglecting you guy's, I decided to make a special update on Friday! The main reason why this chapter was updating so quickly was because yesterday I was really sick and stayed at home. Since I didn't feel like doing my homework, I wrote this chapter instead.**


	13. Crumbling

**A/N: To the 'guest' who had sent that incredibly ignorant flame of a review for chapter 8. I do not appreciate your childish hate against my chapter. Obviously, you cannot read, since you did not take in all the factors of my story, or read on farther for that matter to understand them. That's alright; this story is not a read for everyone. There are very many hidden messages here and there, INCLUDING Naruto's slow deterioration. It is also relatively dark – but once again, if you cannot read, then obviously you wouldn't have caught that. I doubt you have ever been in such a situation so you cannot understand what the character is feeling; or maybe your just one of those stupid people out there who don't understand that this is a STORY. If you knew anything about writing, then you would know that the character is meant to fit the story – not the other way around. My story is separate from the Naruto franchise and my Naruto is not the same as others. I'm sorry that you couldn't understand the complexity of that – maybe you should take some English courses? Or actually – get over yourself. You may find my femNaru 'pathetic', but I personally find YOU pathetic. This is a site for reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM – which you obviously don't know the meaning of. Next time you don't enjoy a story, stop reading, or tell the author what they could have fixed respectfully. If you just flat out hate it, then politely click the 'back' button on your internet screen and move on – that's what I do. Next time you feel like bringing someone down for their ideas and writing because you're bored, at least have the courage to log in troll. Have a good day :]**

**To everyone else reading this, I'm terribly sorry you had to witness this.**

**Nonetheless, since this is not the first time I had gotten such an anonymous review for chapter 8, let me explain it everyone who did not understand it. Chapter 8, in all its entirety, is a huge SYMBOL and summary of Naruto's life and desires. There are about 3 main things going on in that chapter and they may or may not have been easy to see until the very end of Ghost Flowers.**

**First of all, Naruto has a huge amount of moldy shit on her plate. Not only was she the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki (which she received a lot of hate for) she went through a lot of harassment that has not been revealed yet. Every author who takes in this factor does something different and mine will not be pretty. Also, she had to go through a pregnancy at the age of 14-15 (I'm still working out the kinks) and then raise her child **_**while **_**training to get Sasuke back. If any of you have been around a baby, you know that this is not an easy task. I personally am the god-mother of my cousin, so I helped out my aunt a lot when he was born last year (since it was summer time and I was there almost every day). Even though I wasn't doing the majority of the work, as a 16 year old at the time, there were moments when I wanted to pull my hair out and scream. I can't imagine anyone going through this at **_**my age**_** let alone at a **_**younger age, alone**_**. You should also take in the factor that Naruto is very kind-hearted. She always wants to please other's and act like a hero – she doesn't want anyone to ever hate her again as much as they did when she was younger. Now onto raising Ryoku. It is never mentioned how the village reacted to Naruto returning after three years with a Sasuke look alike in her arms. I'll let you guys think about that. Think about how the village hates Sasuke now (Ryoku looks almost identical to Sasuke), her friends reactions, Iruka's reaction, and most importantly – **_**Sakura's reaction.**_** Also consider how society looks at young mothers. The Naruto world happens to be very prejudice and closed minded so it's much worse. Now onto Sasuke.**

**Naruto is head over heels **_**in love**_** with Sasuke. She is not like Sakura, who is simply infatuated with Sasuke and knows nothing about him. She loves Sasuke for HIMSELF as a person – not for his Uchiha blood are devilishly handsome good looks. For crying out loud, she carried his child. Even though she loves Ryoku unconditionally, her heart still longs for him. He was her first friend – the first person to never hate her – the first person to show love to her. She's never had a family, or a stable life for that matter. With the birth of her son, she can't help but long for that even more especially when Ryoku is almost identical in appearance to Sasuke. It's an everyday reminder of her failure to save him.**

**Now you see her internal conflict – she's going through A LOT which is exactly why she drinks. It's not easy to put up a smile every day; to let everyone rely on you without consequence. She's slowly breaking.**

**Even with Sasuke, because of her feelings for him, she feels that it is her duty to bring him back from madness. That's why, she seems so 'weak' in front of Sasuke. The only reason she said that she would kill him was out of **_**duty**_** not because she **_**wants to**_**. In fact – she would prefer to not fight him at all. That's why she doesn't fight back when he is assaulting her. There's a key line in there in which she specifically says "this is not where I came to fight you, Sasuke". This is not supposed to be the battle ground because in this setting, it wasn't her **_**duty**_** to kill him. Also, take in the factor that she loves him unconditionally. She loves him, she's been keeping this huge secret from him, and now **_**he knows**_**. She already breaking and now he's giving her ultimatum's that completely crush her. **_**She's in shock.**_** Anyone would be.**

**Basically, to sum this all up, Naruto did not fight Sasuke back; she didn't even **_**try**_** to fight back was because:  
-she loves him unconditionally and does not wish to kill him at all. The reason she's even going through the trouble of killing him was out of duty- NOT because she wants too.  
-She's in **_**shock**_**. Although she is an extremely skilled ninja, this is just one more thing on her plate that she can't handle. The plate has already began to break and now it's breaking even more. She's always given the task of taking care of everyone except herself – always the smiling hero that's there for everyone. She's only human – not some kind of super hero.  
- She's constantly torn between Ryoku and Sasuke. Ryoku is her child, she's his **_**mother**_** and she **_**loves him more than anything.**_**Unfortunately, she has not grown up herself. She wants to be loved by someone else for once in her life. She wants **_**stability**_** and unfortunately, she can only see herself with Sasuke.**

**Hopefully that cleared everything up. If you have any more questions please PM me.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters created and trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto in the Naruto universe. They belong to their respected owners. I am not making any money off of this story. I do, however, own the plot of this story and Ryoku Uchiha. Please do not use him or any of the written work as shown below without my written permission.****All the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter are written and produced by OTEP. They are not my own**

**Warnings: Violence, coarse language, suggestive themes, dark themes, genderswitch, SasuFemNaru, major spoilers**

_**Paragraphs in italics**_**- flash backs, dreams, and thoughts  
normal- present**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_I'm just me  
We are all  
Prisoners here  
All shapes and sizes  
I've screamed for all the women I've never been but hoped I would be  
I'm proud of who I am  
Forever  
Chasing the sun  
I'm proud of me  
She bites her trembling mind  
It began as all tragedies do  
Forgive me  
With pain and deception  
If you'll be the paper I'll be the pen  
This is it  
I've tasted hell  
And it tastes just like you_

**Ghost Flowers**

**Chapter 12: Crumbling**

.

.

Located exactly two hundred meters beneath the surface and four kilometers away from Konohagakure was a maximum security prison, one of the most incredible strongholds in all of the Fire country. It was directly connected to Konoha through the main captivation center, through the ANBU headquarters, and the Hokage building.

It was dark, dirty, and damp – completely cut off from any form of life whatsoever except for the prisoners and the guards that patrolled the place. Many of the guards were part of Ibiki's personal torture squad, others were part of Root , were hunter-nin, or were part of a special section of the Anbu Black Ops.

It was a known fact that anyone who entered the prison would never get out alive. It was also one of the most dreaded tasks of the guards. Posts were changed every 12 hours and essentially; anyone who had enough training and had a spare moment was put on duty.

It was a disturbing task, to guard the prisoners. The damp and musky smell often had hints of death and decay in it while the moisture in the air caused your breathing to become heavy with a choking hold on your skin. The lights were weak and darkened, not only a tool used to harm the eyesight, but to weaken it as well. That way, if by an impossible chance the prisoner escaped to the surface, they would be blinded by the harsh rays of the sun.

Many of the prisoners who had started to lose their minds from the alienation would laugh, scream, or would demolish their bodies. The ones who seemed to be the toughest of the survivors would be the S ranking missing–nin. They were either extreme criminals, serving life sentences, or sitting on death row.

The worst part of the Fire countries hell on earth, was its extreme secrecy.

It was undisclosed from everyone except the highest ranking officials of ANBU, Hunter-nin, Root, Interrogation squad, and of course, the Hokage.

It was a place where all hopes and dreams would be crushed the moment one where to enter the cursed place. It was a place where even the strongest, would begin to lose themselves.

* * *

Ibiki stared straight at the Uchiha, Tsunade to his right. His arms were chained above his head with chakra leeching bracelets, his bare torso littered with scars, black blood dripping from his back and shoulders. Many of the scars were old, and many were fresh.

The torturer had to admit that the Uchiha was tough. Never before had he met a prisoner that would go through an entire night of torture without being completely drained from energy. Or at least, it was rare to meet a prisoner that wouldn't be screaming out answers by now.

The Uchiha, on the other hand, had gone the entire twelve hours still standing up straight, never crying out from the pain throughout the endurance of the night. In fact, his Sharringan had only deactivated two hours ago, proof of the power within the young man.

The only time he had made a noise was when the bulky man had growled at him,

"I will break you, Uchiha," in which the young man smirked, responding calmly,

"You cannot break something that is already broken."

The smirk had remained on his face, even now, early in the morning when the Hokage herself had come to check in on his condition.

The smirk that danced across his face did not faze Ibiki at the slightest, who was accustomed to strange and peculiar prisoners. It was the duration of the smirk that left him unsettled.

It as if the Uchiha was planning something .

More so, it reminded him of a spoiled brat that knew they were getting exactly what they wanted. All that it truly accomplished, was to _anger_ him.

"You're a lucky man, Uchiha Sasuke," she drawled, a sneer etched into the Hokage's features.

"Most people wouldn't have the strength to stand, let alone _smirk_ after spending the night in Ibiki's humble presence."

The raven lifted his smirking head up to look straight into the Hokage's eyes, his dark obsidian orbs staring at her with an emptiness that could rival a black hole. Although he didn't say anything, the elder blonde had a feeling of what he was thinking.

After all, (she shivered), the raven boy had been trained by Orochimaru. He was probably habituated to such environments as well as immune to most poisons. This combined with a pain tolerance above average only left her speculating that the Uchiha himself had been one of the snakes test subjects.

From what she had heard from his ex-team mates, he had always been a calm and composed child; being able to keep a straight face for hours. That fact had probably only increased over the past years. In fact, she wasn't surprised if Orochimaru had given him some experimental drugs to enhance his systems functions.

His _resilience _had made that much clear.

"Although you are probably aware of this, _Uchiha_, you're a very desirable man."

She felt a sense of satisfaction run through her body at the sight of that smirk being wiped straight off his face, being replaced with his signature emotionless mask.

"Not only do woman from around the countries _lust _for you outrageously, your countless crimes of assault and battery causing bodily harm, murder of the third, second, and first degrees, treason of not only Konohagakure, but the rest of the major Ninja nations and the neutral nation of the Land of Iron. This isn't even including the _details_ of all your _heinous_ acts."

The blank stare remained, those emotionless obsidian eyes staring at her deeply.

"In fact, if I had gotten things to go _my way_ as well as the other Kage's way, you would have been _dead _by now."

Ibiki grunted, displeased with the news coming out of his Hokage's mouth.

"Unfortunately, those _elders_ you despise so much are the sole reason you have not been hurt more than you already have – or remotely interrogated for that matter. It's your precious _Uchiha blood_ that seems to erase every single sin you've committed."

She began to pace around the room, coming closer and closer to the hanging man.

"I honestly don't see the point, after all, it would only take a simple extraction of your sperm and then a discarding of your body. Maybe a public execution? Although they are rare here in the fire country, I wouldn't mind bringing back the barbarian act for the likes of you."

Then, she was right in front of the prince of darkness himself, her hazel eyes staring fearlessly at him, a single painted-nail tapping his sweaty chest.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered, so quietly so that only the raven could hear her, "why did you spare her?"

Those hazel eyes now full of curiosity rather than their usual hard stare.

"I know you saw him," she continued to undertone, the single nail still tapping against his chest.

"The same personality and angelic eyes as his beautiful mother yet the same devil like features of his Uchiha father. And now, he's even gotten you're demon eyes – I know you saw him activate his sharringan."

Her flawlessly red nail began to trail up his chest and neck before she aggressively grabbed his jaw, forcing the arrogant eighteen-year old man to stare at her.

"I wonder how he'll feel," she began to speak a bit louder, squeezing his jaw tightly –searching for anything in those dark eyes.

"I wonder how he'll be treated if you and Naruto were too die. He'd probably be an outcast like Naruto – being the son of the dreaded Uchiha Sasuke and all. Are you really so heartless as too allow your own flesh and blood to grow up the same way you both did? Or better yet, if Naruto dies and by the gods graces you live, would he grow up like you? Full of hate and anger?"

Not even a flicker or a flinch. His face remained the same.

"I wonder," she began to whisper again, digging her nails into pale skin, "if he'll grow up with a single goal in mind; to destroy the man who took everything away from him; to destroy you."

The Hokage stared at him for a few more moments before turning around abruptly, becoming strong and boisterous again, her arms now crossed behind her back.

"Yet I cannot deny, there is _still_, much to my dissatisfaction, some use for you."

Turning around slightly, she stared at him, a hard look now gracing her features.

"It appears, that Naruto cannot resist playing the role of the hero. She escaped from her room in the middle of the night and robbed a nearby storage. After that she ran from the hospital - her wounds still severe - most likely to the battle field to finish what she started".

Turning around to face him fully, she lifted her chin, looking for any possible signs of body language. Although the raven was a mastermind at keeping his emotions locked in his face, the body, especially after extreme exhaustion, tends to show just as much emotion as the face.

His shoulders were extremely tense. At least, more tense then what they were a few moments ago; considering the strain in his muscles from not only hanging off the prison wall for approximately twelve hours, but also from the withstanding of Ibiki's torture.

It seemed that the 'oh so emotionless Uchiha' wasn't that emotionless after all.

"You are the only one who knows Madara's current location, where he is hiding, and the numbers of his army. Essentially, you are the only kind of information we have that will not risk any more unnecessary deaths. Also, with Naruto's injuries… if we do not find her soon, I cannot help but fear for the worst."

His arms began to tense even more.

"I feel uneasy letting you out, but I have no choice. The elders have made up their minds and have swayed the council for now. They are positive that you will cooperate. After all, most of your 'torture' these past few hours was getting the seal into your body effectively without killing you. You're far from stupid, Uchiha. I know that you know exactly what that seal will do if you are to further betray Konoha."

A heavy silence filled the room, the Uchiha's emotionless mask slowly sliding into a glare. It was exactly what Tsunade had expected. She knew that he would be furious with the information, but they had no choice.

They have all been relying on the jinchuuriki too much, relying without understanding the consequences of their actions. It was time to finally show the kunoichi that she wouldn't have to do everything alone anymore.

Walking up to him once last time,

"I have nothing left to say to this bastard," she spoke calmly, walking over towards the large metal doors, opening them to reveal Kakashi, a somber look on his face.

* * *

Naruto stopped in front of the large mountain, careful not to make any sudden movements as she analyzed the area in her sage mode. She had taken a soldier pill, or two, and had used bits and pieces of Kyuubi's chakra beforehand in attempts to heal her wound to at least be in better condition than from what it was last night.

She couldn't stand staying in that hospital any longer; the white walls, the sight of disappointment in Tsunade's and Karin's eyes, the fear in Ryoku. She needed to end this once and for all. No more would she allow herself to be a pawn. No more would she allow for other's to die for her.

Madara would pay for the pain he had caused everyone.

She ran swiftly and stealthily throughout the trees, nearing the thick black chakra that she felt creeping up her veins just like before. She had no doubt that Madara was nearby. Yet something was off… The tingle in her spin, the sweat of her palms. This chakra only reminded her of one person…

…Orochimaru.

Frowning, she began to move slower towards the source, unable to believe that she would feel _this_ chakra again… didn't Sasuke kill Orochimaru?

It was impossible for the snake like man to be alive.

But then again… nothing seemed to be impossible with Orochimaru.

Jumping closer to the source, the blonde suddenly spun backwards, her father's kunai covered with blood as she stared at the decapitated white snake head lying on the ground, her assaulter a few meters before her.

"Well, well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. You can never resist playing the hero, can you, Naruto?"

The morphed voice of Kabuto Yakushi – Orochimaru's ex right hand man, projected from ahead of her, his appearance shocking her more than ever.

The last time that she had encountered the medic, he had been partially taken over by Orochimaru… this time, it appeared that he had entirely been consumed; his scaly white skin glowing in sickly overtones.

The man continued his amusement, _slithering_ forward with a hand out stretched.

"Do not be alarmed, Naruto-chan," the strange and unfamiliar voice hissed out, "I am not going to cause you any harm. To the contrary, I am here to help you. We are both fighting a mutual enemy here".

She sneered, the kunai held in a defensive position.

"What meaning could this war possibly have for you, _Kabuto_?"

The man threw his head back and laughed. "It appears that I have forgotten the jinchuuriki's position in this war. You both have been given practically no information on matters that revolve around you entirely. Although, to be fair, the highest ranking officials of your pathetic 'Allied Shinobi Forces' aren't even fully aware of my involvement".

Calming down, he stared at her a gain, and eerie smile plastered onto his skin as he began to come even closer.

"My _dearest jinchuuriki_, I am the one who has been controlling the Edo Tensei".

The kunoichi's eyes narrowed, teeth bared.

"Although I am shocked to hear that it's been _you_ who has been controlling the Edo Tensei, I cannot say that I am surprised, Kabuto. Wasn't that one of Orochimaru's techniques?"

The man chuckled again, now being only a meters away in distance from her.

"My, my, how intelligent you have become. It is still hard for me to accept the fact that you are no longer a total moron. Maybe you really will be of use to me after all".

"Of use?" she questioned, moving with a speed that could have even reviled Sasuke's as she held the kunai against his neck, her other arm painfully gripping the tufts of hair on his head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, Kabuto".

He smirked, his tongue darting our through dry lips, licking them in a habit similar to that of his former master.

"You and I both wish for Madara's demise. He is doing well to not trust me fully. However, I do not think that he would have ever expected me to side with the Allies. Don't take it the wrong way, for this betrayal is nothing but a personal gain. I will help you defeat Madara and in turn, the Allies will leave me alone."

Skeptical, the blonde pulled his head back further, her crystal blue eyes hardened in a deadly stare, the deadly weapon pressing even harder against his neck.

"How can I trust _you_ of all people, Kabuto?" the man continued to grin, eyes gleaming with delight.

"I knew you'd ask that. The answer is very simple, yet the value it holds is enormous. I must have your word that at least Konoha will not peruse me".

"I can't promise you anything until I am certain that this 'information' is ever worth my time".

"Naruto-kun," the snake hissed out playfully, bringing his face treacherously close to her own.

"The information that I will be giving you, is Madara's one and only weakness. The only thing that will be able to destroy him."

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I hate feeling like a broken record, but I'm so sorry for my delayed updating. Remember how the other chapter was posted so quickly because I was sick? Well I missed 3 days in school… and three days with my courses just murdered me inside out. I legit have been ass-raped by my classes – especially since this and last week are big test and project weeks. Hooray for no life!**


	14. The Determination of Termination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters created and trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto in the Naruto universe. They belong to their respected owners. I am not making any money off of this story. I do, however, own the plot of this story and Ryoku Uchiha. Please do not use him or any of the written work as shown below without my written permission. All the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter are written and produced by OTEP. They are not my own**

**Warnings: Violence, coarse language, suggestive themes, dark themes, genderswitch, SasuFemNaru, **_**major spoilers**_

**I would also like to mention that if you have not read up to chapter 619 (approximately) then you will not be able to read this chapter as there are huge spoilers. (More or less only until 601, but for future chapters you will need to be familiar up to 619 and beyond).**

**However, for those of you who have read this far, know that although there are major spoilers, I have manipulated them quite a bit so although similar to the manga, this chapter is also very different. **

**For any comments/concerns please PM me. **

_**Paragraphs in italics**_**- flash backs, dreams, and thoughts  
normal- present**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Oh great fanged mother  
I call upon thee  
Arise  
With Vengeance  
And a voice  
Of blasphemy.  
No one is safe, nowhere is safe  
I'm sorry, it was a mistake, someone let me out of here  
Please, let me out of here  
Go away, go away, go away  
Surrender  
Is your only hope._

**Ghost Flowers**

**Chapter 13: The Determination of Termination**

.

.

As the last few orange rays of day light were swallowed into the horizon, the night broke loose across the land. The wind began to holler ferociously whilst the cooling air began grasp life with its icy hold; gracing skin with an unruly grip. Its heavy mass was crushing, stopping them in every way possible. It was hard to breath, it was hard to see, it was hard to move. It was as if every force possible in the planet refused to let them pass, constraining them to be slaves and kneel before evil itself.

The earth trembled and as the silence of the night was constantly disturbed with the winds tortured screams, it allowed for fear to creep up his spine and lock him in a chokehold that would not leave until this would be over.

Until the end.

It was hard to imagine… that after so many years, so many wars, living through so much suffering, it would be appropriate to call this the end…

If Madara succeeded, the world would be obliterated.

Kakashi stared at the young Uchiha, who was leading him through hell and back to reach where the devil himself resided. It was a bitter-sweet feeling, to be lead into battle by his 'student'.

The very same pupil who had tried to kill him just weeks before.

The raven ignored him completely as he sprinted through the trees flawlessly, his previous condition seeming non-existent now with every graceful step and leap he took. The elder couldn't help but wonder just how physically enhanced the Uchiha must have been through untold medication and forbidden jutsus. It was either that, or he was trained to withstand torture – something just as likely. What was even more surprising was how he was handling the new seal.

Those seals had been specially designed and created by Danzo himself (and without doubt alongside the help of Orochimaru). They branded any high class criminal, not to mention everyone in the Root fraction of the Anbu. Each Root member had a much smaller version of the seal placed on their tongue as a way to keep them silent on information. Sai himself had confirmed this a month or two ago when showing them his very own seal. He had also explained the effects of receiving the seal, as he himself had been out for a full twenty four hours.

His ex-student, on the other hand, had gone through a full night of torture to receive the full and enhanced version of the seal, an hour of rest, and was now sprinting towards Lady Death herself – although this time around, the dance would be much different than the usual.

The grand finale, so to speak.

He knew that the council was demanding that the raven help them, yet to him the decision was beyond unwise. Even though the seal would instantly kill the Sasuke should he betray them, even though he was the only one who knew Madara's exact location, there were so many other options. After all, the Allied Shinobi force was full of young and talented shinobi that if given the chance, could weald unimaginable power. If that was not enough, the council was underestimating Sasuke's strength…

The boy had always been a prodigy, a 'genius' so to speak with his incredible physique and intelligence. More so, the Uchiha had always kept his true feelings unknown from the surrounding world.

If he could withstand torture for an entire night, bring down Danzo within and hour, as well as take on all five Hokage and take down major Akatsuki members. They were foolish to believe that he wouldn't have something up his sleeve. Besides, if anyone could hold a grudge better than a woman than it would be the ebony haired man himself.

However… despite these whirlwinds of thought, something else clenched the Commander's heart with worry… Despite all these facts and truths; whispers of god-like power:

Sasuke wasn't acting like himself at all.

Regardless of the 'flawlessness' of his actions, they were all done with a certain desperation, a certain air of discomfort. Even with the Uchiha being an excellent performer, one of the most powerful shinobi in the world, Ibiki had been successful.

The torture had done its job and now,

The young man's body was responding to his inner feelings.

Those tightly kept secrets locked away from everyone; the key having been thrown away long ago – most likely buried and destroyed. He was quick and swift, seemingly perfect yet exhausted to a point where his body wasn't responding anymore to simple commands. He could not, for the time being, control or hide his chakra well as it hadn't been replenished yet and in the face of whatever enrichments he had gone through, his mind and body were still weak.

They didn't call it 'torture' for nothing.

After all, Ibiki was an expert at his profession and knew every way to make his criminal crack – whether they were conscious of this or not. It was a bit of an unspoken truth that if the prisoner would not speak using their vocal chords, their body would respond instead. It was an easy way to acquire information based on direct questions that didn't necessarily need an answer.

Sasuke had fallen through the very same trap, being forced to spill emotions that he would never come out under normal circumstances.

Specifically when it came to a certain unpredictably reckless jinchuuriki…

Nonetheless, Kakashi would keep a close eye on the Sasuke, curious to see who would win the eternal war within the raven: his desires of good versus his cravings of evil.

Suddenly, the raven came to halt, crouching down to his knees and keeping his head low. Staying silent, the jonin activated his sharringan immediately, observing his ex-student with a cautious air.

Without turning his head, the dead-eyed raven raised his hand, gesturing for the other to come closer.

Obliging, he slowly moved towards the younger, Sharringan flaring wildly at the chaos before him.

Although it was unclear as to what exactly was happening, the very situation in its own entirety made the utmost of sense…

One massive chakra wave was clashing with another, the larger of the two becoming more unstable by the second.

"Sasuke," Kakashi susurrated with restraint, seeing the man's muscles begin to tense more and more by each second wasted. "We need a plan… we can't just barge right into –"

It turns out that as usual, Sasuke was on his own agenda.

He burst ahead, sprinting with a speed that could rival storms as he rushed into battle, not waiting for the opinion or guidance of his elder. He ran as fast as he could through the trees, hoping that he would make it in time as the exhaustion was obstructing him from keeping his Mangeykou activated for long periods of time.

There was no doubt that Naruto's chakra was being beleaguered by a rotting presence that he knew all too well. He could see the vast amounts of nature chakra depleting from her system as she struggled to keep up with the other's movements.

She was a fool to take on him alone.

Whatever jutsu or powers that 'Madara' had were beyond the normality of the ninja world and were beyond anything she could understand. _He _could barely analyze it with his Mangeykou Sharringan.

Her chakra began to sway as he broke through the forest, the jagged rocks of Madara's hell coming down as her chakra began to burn red, her skin glowing in hues of nihonshu(1) as she staged her most predictable trump card: the newest Kyuubi mode she had acquired.

Although he had to admit, having had a taste of it earlier made him only realize that although completely predictable, this was her best bet in obliterating the masked man. It was also the first time he had ever seen her with the ability to control the scorching rage within her body.

This still didn't change the fact that she was still a complete and utter dobe.

He jumped into position, deflecting Madara's deadly blow with Kusangi before sliding back, being greeted with her hoarse and shaky voice,

"S-Sasuke..?"

He ignored her completely, eyes narrowed at the laughing form in front of him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, how you disappoint me… willingly surrendering to the village that destroyed your life, having that abomination of a seal stitched into your skin, and now protecting the Kyuubi container. Who knew that a simple-minded woman would make you grow _soft_."

His grip tightened, the deadly blade still held in a protective position as he spat, "this has nothing to do with Konoha."

"Oh? Is that so? Then I assume you're finally decided to embrace your new role as 'Tou-chan'?"

"Shut up!"

"So brash and foolishly…" the man paused, before his chakra flared wildly, three white Zetsu clones crawling out from the depths of the earth around him with malicious looks on their faces.

"… Ignorant. You will regret choosing swine over glory."

They jumped and Naruto met them head on, destroying two of the accursed clones before four more appeared. She quickly disposed of others with a speed he had never seen her achieve before, as eight suddenly outstretched from the decaying remains.

They were multiplying. Fast.

He immediately charged at the masked man, his eyes glinting with amusement as he continued to taunt him through every dodge, reflect, and disappearance.

"You have abandoned your clan for atrocities! What of your revenge? Will you allow for Konoha to live with their filthy sins in peace and harmony after they demolished you?"

The blonde was just as shocked with the raven's ignorance as he still aimed for every opening the man released as she fought off the multiplying clones. Suddenly, Sasuke slammed the Kusangi through the ground, using it as a foot stool the moment Madara evaded his blow.

Her ears were filled with the familiar sound of birds screeching and she jumped, the sky raining with thousands of lightning based needles, piercing each and every one of the Zetsu clones created. A couple of the mutated forms gurgled, other seized, and some actually retched before becoming completely still. They refused to stand again and then she realized that if the Zetsu' were earth based, Sasuke's lightning nature was a quick and excruciating counter to their multiplication. In fact, on further notice, she realized that not only had they been immobilized, but paralyzed as well.

Wasting no time, she jumped into the air, two quickly formulated clones assisting her in creating her most deadly technique: the Rasen-Shuriken. Aiming straight at Madara's retreating form, she allowed for the Kyuubi's chakra to mix in with the wind element, making the roar of the hurricane deafening with its shriek of annihilation.

Without a second thought she threw the monstrous form of chakra, landing a hundred meters to the side as she hit the proclaimed Uchiha dead on, the tornado exploding into a frenzy of chakra that's sheer force nearly knocked her to the ground, her skin prickling with the slight remain of wind needles in the air.

Squinting, she refused to move, reverting out of Kyuubi's chakra mode as she panted, trying to feel out the raw stench of his chakra.

She could feel Sasuke's, safely out of the blast range while Madara's was nowhere to be found.

"It's over," she spoke in a whisper, falling to her knees as the wound in her stomach began to burn and burn; stiches having been ripped and fresh blood seeping through her shirt.

She began to feel dizzy and cursed herself for pissing off that damn fox, knowing that he would refuse to heal her until she used the full extent of his power. Pressing her dirty fingers against her shirt, she hissed at the pain, eyes closing as she attempted to steady her own breathing.

She couldn't stop now.

She had to find the body, make sure that bastard was truly dead before she could worry about something as trivial as her own injuries.

"Not quite," a bone-chilling voice drawled, her head whipping around to be faced with one eye – crimson with death markings and another purple – rimmed with layers of hatred.

Then it went black.

She could hear the faint sound of water dripping down from creaking walls, her limbs heavy as they were submerged within the dark, thick liquid. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was black. Black walls covered in muck, filth, and sludge, oozing down slowly into what would be the basin she was currently in.

"Are you enjoying the view, Naruto-chan?"

The blond tried to get up, yet she was attenuated; forced to stare at the black sealing clouding her vision.

"How foolish of you to believe that you would never be caught in a genjutsu… do you know where we are, Naruto?"

Loud footsteps rang throughout the hall, becoming louder and louder, until a dark shadow covered her form.

"We are in _your hell_, Uzumaki, the dark part of your soul that you have yet to abolish. The part that will _always _be there as it will continue to grow until face your own demons. How unfortunate that although you have courage to fight the evil of the world, you fail to see the evil within yourself. It is… delightful."

Demon eyes appeared before her once again and she was forced to sit up and stare into the Kyuubi's manically laughing form. He had grown once again, being almost as colossal as he was when she first met him all those years ago.

"Your heart is no longer pure and your despair is growing. Did you think that this purity would last?"

Her hands turned white; blinding with the mode she had unlocked before the dark swirls and patterns of her skin began to bleed, consuming her with a hellish mass of obscurity; her skin burning, her mind clouding, the pain everlasting.

This was nothing compared to when the six tails had erupted in front of Pein. It was true evil – claiming and possessing her worn spirit.

"By rejecting your inner self, ignoring the insanity that has corrupted your soul, you have become its very own embodiment. The Kyuubi is now in control.

_I am in control._"

The beast's growls thundered heatedly, the force disrupting the water around them.

She felt the sweltering sensation trail up her neck, her ears growing to that of the foxes length; a tail sprouting from the back is it flickered in time with its new master. She was fighting the darkness, hands ripping at the roots of her hair as she attempted to regain herself…

The Kyuubi only snarled in chortles and hisses, completely amused by the weak and pitiful excuse of a container in front of it, fighting for not only her life, but for _her soul_ as well with the entirety of her being. It was not enough.

Her face was already half consumed, blunt nails growing long with a sharpness that began to break through her skin, mind clouding and will fading.

Soon she would cease to exist.

And then,

It stopped.

"Really Madara, was this the best you could do?" an annoyed drawl rang out form in front of the Kyuubi's cage, the beast having silenced down considerably, a thick haze flowing over all of them.

She looked up weakly, fighting for control of her own body as she came face to face with the infamous Uchiha Sasuke himself, standing in front of her as the disturbingly powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune sat calmly behind him. Its eyes were no longer plagued with Rinneagen, but rather with Sasuke's own diseased Mangeykou Sharringan.

He stared down at her, eyes dark and clouded before he grasped her face, those draining eyes becoming even closer before the dark wash of the walls began to fade back into the usual grey and the water reverted back into its usual colour.

And that's when she saw the light.

She was back in the battle field, standing firmly on the ground, Kakashi and Sasuke in front of her in protective stances while Madara's eyes were narrowed, his stance dangerous as his hands were flying through seals.

"Did you think that that was enough to stop me?"

Before them, a monstrous entity burst through the ground, its size tripled from that of the nine-tails, its shriek earth shattering as its eyes bulged form the vast amounts of power streaming through its veins; The Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.

"The ten tailed beast has been revived!" Madara cackled, "the beginning and end of this world!"

"But how!" Naruto called, clutching her wounded stomach once more. "You need all tailed beasts right? If you haven't realized, the Kyuubi is still contained within me."

"I don't _need_ the Kyuubi no Kitsune in order to _revive_ the ten tailed beast. Only a sample of your chakra is enough for that. However, in order to truly bring the ten tails to its full potential I will need both the eight tails and the nine tails. For the time being, just tastes of their chakra are enough fuel to overpower the entire ninja world!"

"Shit… it looks like he's using the Mazou as the ten tails container… I'd like to do something before it's revived to full potential, if possible of course," Kakashi started, charging his Raikiri, waiting for the precise moment to strike before the masked villain crossed his arms across his chest, voice dropping its teasing drawl with a tone so hostile that it left shivers down their spines.

"Kakashi you always open your mouth so easily, it's no wonder you've lived a life of regret.

The world no longer needs heroes like hope or future! If the ten-tails is revived, even if it's incomplete for the time being, I'll be able to use infinite Tsukuyomi…. All that will exist is a single never ending dream! And then reality will end!"

The menacing beast screamed again, the sonic boom causing the mountainous terrain around them to burst; crumbling to sand underneath its sheer supremacy.

"You never shut up do you? Man you're worse than Sasuke when it comes to ranting," The blonde coughed loudly, a grin eating at her strained face as she ignored the deadly look thrown at her as she continued to walk forward, passing both males to stand up straight.

"Well let me tell you something _yarou_. I had a father! A mother! And Ero-sennin! All kids look up to heroes! That's why _I_ was able to keep running forward without getting lost! I'm gonna become a Hokage that beats out all the previous generations! That's _my _dream you big asshole!" she smirked, the wound beginning to sizzle as it began to heal on its own, proving that not only had she been able to find control over herself again, but over the nine-tails as well.

"And dreams are things that come true."

"Individuality makes people blind to the truth," the masked man spat, no longer pretending to be amused with the situation.

She suddenly jumped, a black Rasengan in hand as she attempted to get as close to the Mazou as possible before Madara deflected the vicious whirlwind of chakra, fury streaming through his system.

"_I will not let you touch the Mazou_!"

She only continued to grin, sliding back to where Kakashi and Sasuke were waiting, the Kyuubi's chakra having disappeared.

"I guess I really _will _have to break that mask off your face…"

She was back in her Kyuubi cloak, summoning a clone before charging recklessly, creating a Rasengan once more.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out in worry.

"You have to aim when he's about to absorb. That's when he becomes solid. Normal attacks would just slip through," The raven finally voiced monotonously, more of a whisper to himself than an actual point of assistance.

He then pulled out his Kusangi, disappearing in the smoke as he himself had gone fight off this threat in his own way.

"Naruto! It's like when you counter-attack! You have to use feints to get close to him and create an opening! Don't use big attacks!" The silver-haired man warned, seeing the enlarged ball of vehemence grow larger and larger.

She charged right through him before a double appeared, the same power wielding full force.

The contacted again and she could feel his phantom form slowly becoming more solid before Sasuke appeared from above, coming down to finish the blow in once the masked enemy began to solidify. However he ricocheted, using the crumbling earth around them to his advantage before bombarding the other Uchiha with rocks, the raven only avoiding them with ease, finding another opening immediately.

He swerved, Madara's fan clashing with the Kusangi as they dueled with one another furiously, the fast pace only making it impossible to jump in and assist.

The blue-eyed kunoichi landed beneath them, dodging the mass of rocks before turning to her silver haired sensei. Her eyes were hard; deep in thought as if she were contemplating something of extreme importance before speaking up.

"Kakashi-sensei! Use Kamui! Try to rip off Mazou's neck!"

He nodded, immediately summoning his Mangeykou as the lethal vortex appeared in its neck, the Mazou howling in pain before the spiraling portal began to recede, the beast still completely intact.

"You're too optimistic, Uzumaki," the hidden Uchiha growled, appearing from beneath her feet. She only jumped in the air, bouncing from rock to rock as the man following her, about to hit her with a direct blow before she shielded herself with her arm, his arm coming in closer, aiming for the glowing seal in the middle of her stomach.

Before Kakashi could jump to her rescue, Sasuke was cut through the mass of falling debris with his lightning infused Kusangi, jumping in front of the man, only to make him jump back. However, by the time he had landed, Kakashi had once again used his Kamui with a lightning infused kunai, causing it to appear right before Madara, ripping through his mask causing a scratch to appear on his face.

"I knew it," Kakashi spoke slowly, the others landing beside him. "His jutsu to absorb objects and his jutsu to slip through things are both space–time ninjutsu… and I can tell you this… judging by how the kunai was able to leave that scratch on his face, our jutsus are connected to the same dimension my Kamui uses."

"Then Kabuto wasn't lying!" the blue-eyed kunoichi suddenly exclaimed, causing both pairs of eyes to turn to her with narrowed, questioning gazes as her eyes twinkled, a devious smirk dancing across her face at the pure hatred emitted from the masked Uchiha.

"You don't really become transparent," she spoke loudly, her chakra cloak fading as she looked up at him with resolve. "You make it look like things are slipping through you when in reality, the part that was overlapping with your body, was just moved to the other dimension; more or less 'existing' in the other dimension, giving the illusion that you _are _transparent."

"You're Sharringan are connected… they're the same pair…" Sasuke spoke slowly, surprisingly looking straight at Kakashi, eyes glued straight at his once teacher.

"It's too late to regret," 'Madara' spoke up, eyes becoming dead and wild with blood lust. "Reality is just cruelly moving forward. You've seen reality, you should be able to understand…. No wish can become true in this world. That's why I'm pursuing the dream of infinite Tsukuyomi. I want to build a world where heroes don't have to make pitiful excuses in front of graves."

Eyes wide, a voice so low and grim, the silver-haired commander spoke lowly, "did you survive?"

"Who is he?" The azure-eyed blonde questioned, eyes glancing from Sasuke who actually showed interest in a knowingly fashion while Kakashi seemed to be in a shell-shock state. Yet he still managed to reply,

"Obito Uchiha… my ex-teammate…"

"If you really want to know why I'm doing this…" he slowly spoke like poisoned honey, pulling off his mask at an agonizingly slow pace, revelling a tortured face, insalubriously paled with rigid and scared tissue covering the right side of his face.

"You let Rin die…"

Kakashi froze as the Uchiha smiled sinisterly, chastising him with a mock gentle voice. "Don't make that face, Kakashi…"

"… Aren't…. you going to blame me?"

"It's pointless to blame this useless reality as I am not interested in this world… It's going to disappear anyways."

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto growled, forcing out the Kyuubi's chakra once again in order to add power to her attacks.

Obito only laughed, using his Kamui in order make his body once again dematerialize.

"I have nothing left to say anyways… Let me show you the true power of Kamui and just die, bound by this reality…"

He began to suck in air, breathing fire at such a large scale that it began to swirl with a sweltering heat so blistering that the remaining earth beneath them crumble further, the fury running straight at Naruto.

She suddenly halted, unable to stop the flames before her eyes widened at the sight, a sudden combustion of black flames devouring Obito's wrath with ease.

She looked to her right, Sasuke walking slowly towards the corrupted Obito, panting slightly as his eye began to tear up with crimson.

His chakra was running out.

And so was hers.

Kakashi would never be able to fight Obito Uchiha on his own, despite his levels still being high above theirs. It that in itself was not much, as his Mangeykou drained three times as fast as Sasuke's.

"Kakashi," Sasuke called, surprising everyone with his calm and controlled tone. "Would you be able to replicate Obito's transparency?"

Eyes widened, Kakashi covered his Sharringan with his hand in an attempt for it to somewhat recover. "I'm not entirely sure… usually whenever I use Kamui it straight out sends the user to the other dimension."

"What about inanimate objects?"

Naruto looked between the two of them, a silent conversation happening between the two that she couldn't help have her throat constrict with the familiarity of it. As usual, she was out of the loop.

Her skin began to blister.

"Whatever you guys are thinking of," she started off slowly, trying to calculate how much chakra she had before her dangerously low levels would leave her vulnerable to having her seal rip and ultimately release the Kyuubi.

"I'll get you that opening."

She was off once more, the Mazou slamming its massive fists into the ground, cataclysmically shattering the earth as pieces soared through the air, creating a wall of debris that effectively blocked her way. It made it near impossible to get through cleanly and have enough power to attack effectively.

It didn't mean she wouldn't try…

Running, jumping, gliding through the rubble. Her chakra levels drained at a treacherously fast pace. If she didn't do something soon it really would be over. No matter whom the victor ended up being.

Forcing out a clone, she began to charge another Rasen-Shuriken, hoping that she Kyuubi wouldn't suck her dry before she released the blow. She was wrong. The black ball of mayhem began to lose its pitch dark pigment as it began to turn a blinding white, her and the clones arms suddenly turning obscure with darkness, nails growing, skin screaming with pain as blackness consumed them.

Her chakra was almost gone and as a result, Kyuubi's hatred was slowly seeping through.

The Shuriken was becoming so powerful that it was hard to hold, becoming extremely heavy as it burned through her fingers tips. She forced herself to go on, nearing Obito's twisted face; his arm reaching out for her. As they contacted, the Rasen-Shuriken began to disappear before it exploded behind her, hitting the twisted man straight in the stomach; the mass of wind exploding violently into cackling demons as she was thrown back by the blast, the Kyuubi cloak gone as she was on the ground panting, no more energy left.

She should be thanking whatever higher power had kept her alive.

That blow should have killed her.

Sharp, excruciating pain shot through her arm and she looked down at her hands, eyes widened at the sight before her. Her arm was scorched to a crisp; fresh flesh dripping with crimson blood as parts of her skin had disintegrated while others had melted in with the muscles of her arm. She didn't even want to even try and channel chakra as she had sickening feeling in her gut that she had severed some of the chakra vessels in her arm.

Clutching the limb to herself, hissing in agony, she looking up with eyes wide at the form of Obito Uchiha, the great mastermind behind the Akatsuki, the war, and the end of the world, staring at her with a hatred so vastly evolved from Sasuke's that she felt her body freeze completely.

He was on his knees, a massive hole gaping in his stomach from where the blast had actually penetrated the Kamui dimension.

"You parasitic little _whore_," he spat viciously, blood trickling through his lips as he blubbered on. "You think this is the end? The Mazou is still alive and that traitor Kabuto will die along with all of you _disgusting pigs_. This is not the end.

Killing me will not end here. I have escaped from death once and I will escape her clutches again!

And _you_, my dear Kyuubi, will be the first to _die_ –"

" – Enough,"

a deep voice growled, driving Kusangi straight through the back of Obito's neck, twisting the blade in a way that decapitated the man in one quick and clean slice, the head falling to the ground, his body following soon after.

It was almost surreal, to see the man that had caused so much strife, so much pain; the man so powerful and deemed as immortal, go down in one devastating hit.

As soon as his head hit the ground, the Mazou howled in pain, bursting into a cloud of smoke as the summoning had been cancelled by the death of the master.

Sasuke didn't stop there…

He kicked the man's head over, grasping the dripping blade with both hands as he drove it through both eyes sockets, terminating any trace of his Sharringan or Rinneagen that the man had once possessed with an aggressiveness that chilled her to the core.

It was over.

It was finished.

Before she knew it, the tall raven took in a sharp inhale of breath, falling to his knees whilst clutching his chest, black, block like lines trailing up his neck, his usually pale skin pigmenting to a sickly, bruised purple around the seal.

The jinchuuriki, despite her incapacitated arm, ran to him whilst sliding on her knees as his breath was shallow, his eyes closed as he neared unconsciousness.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, taking her good arm to touch his shoulder gently. He used the remainder of his strength to slap her hand away, breathing out deeply, "don't touch me."

Before she could even react, they were surrounded, Kakashi outside the perimeter as she was grabbed harshly by Anbu Black Ops, Sasuke being done the same. They seal began to grow, crawling up to rest under his eye before the Uchiha went slack, harshly coughing up blood before becoming totally rigid in the Anbu's arms.

"That's enough Kakashi," one of them called. "A little more and he'll be dead. Tsunade wants him alive."

Naruto looked over to Kakashi, eyes wide with disbelief at his nearing form, Sharringan swirling.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

* * *

When she woke up she was in a complete state of déjà vu as not only was she in the hospital again, but it was also Tsunade who was there sitting patiently, waiting for her to arise so that she could greet her. Just like last time, her face was full of grim sentiments.

Although too weak to move, she could see the IV attached to her, feel the tube in her nose, the re-done stiches on her stomach and the cast on her arm.

" Yo, 'sup Baa-chan," she slurred, eyes bleary from the harsh rays of lights coming through the window.

"_You_, Uzumaki Naruto, are a reckless _idiot_."

"They don't call me unpredictable for nothing you know," she whispers, waiting for the screaming, the shouting, the lectures, and the possible punishments of D ranked missions for a year.

Instead, she's welcomed with a tight hug, feeling Tsunade's long and nimble fingers comb through her limp hair, smoothing long bangs out from her eyes.

"You're also the most incredible person I have ever met, Kakashi already filed in the report. Because of your team effort, the war has officially been declared as over."

That was enough to rouse the blonde from her half-conscious state to full alert.

"What? The Edo-Tensei… what about Kabuto? Obito?"

"Unfortunately, Kabuto has vanished from the Earth once again, taking the Edo-Tensei along with him. We've sent the best Hunter-nin from each country to track him down."

"And Obito… is her really dead?"

Tsunade let go of her, eyes bagged with worry; hazel eyes harsh hard and worn.

"He's dead… Kakashi's Kamui successfully transferred Sasuke's Kusangi to the dimension where he was able to reach Obito before he recovered from that Rasen-Shurriken. In fact, upon examining the wound made in his stomach by your Rasen-Shurriken, we've been able to determine that if it weren't for Kamui, the Kyuubi's chakra would have caused him to disintegrate on a cellular level. His eyes were also mutilated beyond recognition. After what happened with Danzo, I believe that it was his own way to make sure Uchiha eyes never get to Konoha's hands again."

The reminder of Sasuke, the blonde's eyes immediately widened grabbing hold of Tsunade's forearm.

"Baa-chan… where is Sasuke… is he okay? _The fuck did you put on him_!"

Tsunade pressed her lips together in a thin line, eyes suddenly narrowed.

"He's alive and currently in an induced coma."

"He's _what!_" the jinchuuriki screeched, eyes narrowed at the thought. "Why the _hell _would you put him into a mother fucking coma!" She waved her arm, IV still attached, ripping through her skin as she hit her casted arm against the table.

She swore loudly, cradling said limb before Tsunade pushed her back into the bed, mumbling how she needed a bottle of sake before staring at her with ire.

"You _moron_, you broke your arm and you're suffering from third degree burns that Kyuubi is refusing to heal. Whatever happened to you, you're body has suffered from such an intense trauma that for the time being, your body is not regenerating as fast as usual. In fact, at the current moment you're going with _lower than average_, so shut the fuck up gaki and let me finish talking."

The blonde glared at her deeply, eyes filling with a rage that she had never seen directed at her before. She could only wonder how much passion the blonde had to have for the Uchiha to be tortured on a daily basis psychologically, physically, and emotionally, yet to still be so loyally attached to him.

"Sasuke is an S ranked criminal mastermind and I will _treat him like an S ranked criminal mastermind_. He has a full blown paralysis seal placed onto his spinal cord. The select few who have the counter seal placed on them, can control the amount of damage the seal does. It can paralyze, as well as damage the internal organs to a point where he can be killed."

The blonde paled, eyes cast to her lap as she was in deep thought, her hands fisting as the Hokage continued to speak.

"He went through an entire night of torture with Ibiki, had the seal placed on him, tested, then went to battle Obito Uchiha with extremely _low_ chakra levels. On top of all that, he's been burned by Kyuubi's chakra when he tried to bring you out changing and then suffered from internal damage when the seal was activated. If I didn't put him into a coma, he would be _dead_, no matter how modified he is."

"Modified?" the blonde asked slowly, licking her dry lips nervously, before looking at Tsunade. "Don't tell me Orochimaru…"

"It's true. Putting him in that coma gave us the time to run some test. He's immune to almost all poisons and there are certain particles implanted in his bone marrow, making them as strong as steal. It's why he's never broken anything and why he is so extremely fast without any enhancements. There some other, more subtle things, such as having a boosted immune system, giving him higher chakra reserves. Orochimaru wasn't just preparing him to be the perfect vessel. He was making Sasuke _Kyuubi proof_. Currently speaking, he would be probably be the only one cable of taking on you if you were to lose control."

She stayed silent for few minutes, digesting all the information that she had just gone through before asking slowly, "how long was I out?"

"two weeks."

She swore, hands fisted to the point where she thought her knuckles would break through her skin at any moment.

"What – What happens now?"

"Despite his evil doings, the Kage have agreed that Sasuke will not receive the death sentence, especially after learning the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre. The only one who is the problem is Raikage…"

"That old bastard. Octo-pops will straighten him out."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Raikage has pulled himself as well as all of Kumogakure out of the Allied Shinobi Alliance and has sworn death upon Sasuke and all who protect him. Although it technically isn't open war, peace has yet to be established…"

She nodded slowly, before unclenching her fists, wiggling her fingers out to release the tension before speaking harshly.

"I wanna see Ryoku. I _need _to see my son."

Tsunade only nodded, taking her sweet time to approach the blonde, leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead before returning moments later with a tear streaked Ryoku, looking sickly as her ran to his mother, immediately hugging her in a suffocating hold; refusing to let go.

They had spent an hour like that, just holding each other while they both cried, Naruto rocking them absentmindedly as she whispered sweet nothings into his hair, telling him of great battles and of how his Kaa-chan saved the world.

After calming down from his hysteria, the smaller raven immediately snuggled into his mother under the blanket, lying on her chest as she pet his hair, watching the sunset out of the window.

Ryoku had begun to speak up, asking details of the battle, if the bad guy was in jail and if the world was safe again and if she was a big hero like the Fourth Hokage.

It was hard to believe… that after all this time… she could finally, _finally_ breath.

Kabuto… Zetsu… Obito's haunting final words and Raikage still plaguing her mind.

Then came the rage she felt, the lack of control she hadn't felt in such a long time… this new darkness sleeping within her…

But if anything, she promised on her life that she would continue to make this world peaceful… she would fight until everyone could breathe easily again, until everyone was happy and until everyone had a home.

She would make Ryoku's future safe, Sasuke's future safe, Karin's future safe. Everyone's future safe.

Even if it meant casting her own future aside.

**- End Part One –**

.

.

* * *

Footnotes:

(1)nihonshu – white wine

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologize if the fighting wasn't as intense or well written as my other stuff. Writing combat isn't exactly my forte in writing and I as slightly rushing to get this chapter out as its **_**soooooo **_**overdue. Also, without having a beta, you really do get sick of reading your own stuff over and over again. Give me a week or two… and it'll probably be re-edited in some way, shape, or form. **

**So here is the end of part one! After much deliberation, I have indeed decided that Ghost Flowers will be a trilogy as there was just too much to put into one story. I have also decided to write this trilogy in a way that not only can they be read together, but also separately – you will not need one to complete the other for most of it. That's also why this update has taken so long, as I had to work out exactly how the trilogy will work, etc. etc. **

**Another reason for this split is that I am the type of author that hates having to update, for instance, several stories at once. In order to avoid this, I have refused to post anything that is not Ghost Flowers for a long time until recently. I just can't contain the plot bunnies in their cage :P **

**I ask that you please be patient with me as there are many stories that I would really love to get out and new things I would like to try.**

**Have no fear! Look out for the 2****nd**** piece of the trilogy **_**Death Flowers**_**. As I have posted the cover and the prologue will be out soon! I have also re-edited every single chapter of Ghost Flowers. Some of them have changed quite a bit! Lastly, I have many SasuFemNaru stories not only on my profile, but coming out soon as well. Have a go at those while you're at it : )**

**As for now, thank you for reading Ghost Flowers : ) I have truly had a blast writing this story and I thank all of you who have supported me throughout the two year process of this story as well as putting up with my constant procrastination :P **

**You guys are great : )**

**See you soon!**

**patterns-at-dusk**


	15. Message regarding part two

Hello everybody :)

.

.

This is just a note to let everyone know that the second part of **_Ghost Flowers_** is officially out and is called

**_Death Flowers._**

You can find the first chapter by either going to the In-progress stories under Naruko U./ Naruto U. and Sasuke U. or by going to my profile and finding it there.

_**After much deliberation, I have decided to put Naruto and Naruko as characters to all my FemNaru stories.**_

_**Why?**_

For the longest time I have avoided the 'Naruko' side of fanfiction as I believe people make her extremely out of character, a Mary Sue, and for the plain stupidity of it. Why should FemNaru stories go under Naruko? You don't any other characters or fan universes giving special treatment to genderswitch, so why Naruto?

However, I eventually conceded... knowing that at least under Naruko, people are looking for genderswitch so it keeps it more organized since the Sasunaru side is so huge. However, this still bugs me, since the majority of my readers were found when I kept the stories under Naruto with a simple tag of: SasuFemNaru.

Due to keep both parties happy (myself and organization) I have decided to have all SasuFemNaru stories with the characters

Naruto U. Naruko U. and Sasuke U.

Therefore, although the story is strictly SasuFemNaru and there is no extra Naruto, Naruko, etc, all people looking for these stories will have access from them. Take it from me. I _refused _to look at Naruko for the longest time and honestly, I still don't unless someone suggests a certain story for me.

Once again, to eliminate confusion,

**All SasuFemNaru stories will have both Naruto and Naruko tags on them. This does not mean both characters are in the stories. There is only one Naruto and yes, she is female.**

Also, this story will be much darker then _Ghost Flowers_ as my writing has greatly matured.

Due to this, I will be slowly re-editing each and every single chapter of _Ghost Flowers_ to mature the story. When I first started it almost three years ago, my writing was still underdeveloped and immature. I just figured out that I enjoyed writing. Now that writing is my passion and I plan to pursue a career in it, I have greatly researched writing techniques and it has changed drastically. This is seen in _Ghost Flowers_ as the beginning chapters are much different then the ending ones.

To eliminate this technical gap (as mentioned earlier) these chapters will be re-edited. However, this will not change the pace of _Death Flowers_. I will continue to update it as quickly as I can while editing _Ghost Flowers_ in my spare time.

I warn you though! I can get lazy very easily so do not hesitate to PM me as a reminder to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

See you in Death Flowers!

.

.

patterns-at-dusk


End file.
